The Switch
by The Youkai Nightmare
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is transfered to Sarayashiki Junior High, where she meets Yusuke, and is having mixed feelings about a job offer. Bad Summary. YYH IY Crossover. KagomeYusuke pairing (pairing is not main part of story) also KuramaKeiko COMPLETE
1. First Day

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own YYH or IY. This is a Yusuke/Kagome pairing mainly and I want suggestions on any more pairings because I am running on nothing right now._  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter One: First Day  
**  
Kagome Higurashi stared at her mother, amazed and horrified by what she was just told. This wasn't something she expected...she should have expected it, but she didn't. It just never occurred to her how the Feudal Era was really messing up her life until now. She did know it was giving her a hard time with her regular life...but this was absolutely, positively unexpected.  
  
"What?" Kagome said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her thoughts were jumbled and she was praying that this was one horrific dream. It had to be, right?  
  
"The school called and said that you were being transferred schools because of your grades." Her mother said slowly. Kagome looked down at her school uniform that she was currently wearing. The green schoolgirl 'sailor' outfit was what she always wore, and this would be the last time she ever would wear it. It kind of had a symbolic meaning to it. She met Inuyasha and the gang in this outfit, or rather one that looked exactly like it. Her uniform had been replaced over and over again thanks to the events in the Feudal Era.  
  
Kagome stayed silent. She didn't like this news at all. What about her friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayame? Sure...she barely ever saw them anymore and felt a little alienated whenever she did see them...but they were still her friends!  
  
"We are going over to your new school right now to get your uniforms. They already know your sizes so they'll be there." Kagome's mother said warmly, getting the car keys out.  
  
"What school am I going to?" Kagome asked. She might as well know.  
  
"Sarayashiki Junior High. It's a ways away, so you'll have to get up earlier when you do go to school." Kagome nodded and followed her mother out of the door. She was going to have to beg Inuyasha for more time...again.  
  
**At the School**  
  
Kagome looked at Mr. Takinaka. Apparently, he was the school's guidance councilor and a math teacher (I made that up...). He greeted her with a smile then opened a file on his desk while motioning for her to sit down. Kagome's mother was in another room getting Kagome's uniforms (they get more than one you know).  
  
"Higurashi Kagome...you are often sick from these notes, and you have to stay home often." Mr. Takinaka began. "You don't have any problems with having somebody drop off your homework when you are sick, do you?" Kagome shook her head. Her grandfather was pretty good at keeping people out of the so they wouldn't find out that Kagome wasn't there.  
  
"Other then that I see no other important records I need to know about in your file besides that you used to be one the top 30 in your school. See you tomorrow." Mr. Takinaka waved her off and Kagome bowed before leaving the room.  
  
**Back at Home_ (These are quick cuts aren't they?)_**  
  
Kagome reassured her mother that she would be back later that day, or before school, depending on how long it took to convince Inuyasha to let her go to school. Jumping down the well, Kagome knew what her argument was going to be.  
  
Climbing out of the well, Kagome looked around for Inuyasha, since he was usually the first to catch her scent and try and force her to the village to get the shard rumors and then head off to get a shard of the jewel. Just like clockwork.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly appeared in front of Kagome, which didn't surprise her anymore. "Come on Kagome! Let's go!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and started to pull her off in the direction of the village. Kagome sighed in frustration before pulling her hand out of his grasp.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to go to school, for a few weeks." Kagome stated and waited for the protest that was sure to come.  
  
"_A FEW WEEKS_?" Inuyasha shouted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY _SHARDS_ WE CAN GET IN A FEW WEEKS?"  
  
'That one-track mind of his...' Kagome thought in exasperation. "Inuyasha, my future is at stake here! If I don't get good grades, I don't go to college. If I don't go to college, I don't get a job. If I don't get a job, then I won't have a life!" Inuyasha grumbled as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't sound completely heartless. "Look, it's only for a few weeks and you can visit and stuff, but I really need to go!"  
  
Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. "Why is it so important _now_? What about all of those _other_ times?" Kagome winced and took a deep breath before answering the hanyou.  
  
"Well...since I've been doing poorly at school thanks to this era, I have been transferred to a new school and I really need to get my bearings. Like I said earlier, if I don't get good grades, it's a chain reaction to a bad life! Plus it's only a few weeks...so you won't have to worry about me dying and you can...you know...relax!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. It would be nice to have a little break...and he was sort of wiped from the last shard rumor _(even though he wouldn't admit it)_. Inuyasha growled and gave in. "All right, you can go back to your weird world for a few weeks, but you better come back after that!"  
  
Kagome hugged Inuyasha, throwing the hanyou off-guard. "Thank you, Inuyasha. You don't know _how_ much this means to me!" Inuyasha blushed for a second before regaining his composure.  
  
"Keh. Whatever. You better come back...or I'll have to force you back." Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome let go. Kagome said good-bye to Inuyasha and jumped down the well again. Inuyasha just stood there...a foreboding feeling coming over him.  
  
'Kagome...'  
  
**The next day  
**  
Kagome felt weird in the new uniform. The skirt was longer for one thing. She also wasn't used to wearing a jacket over the blouse and she most definitely wasn't used to the color. Blue. Sighing in defeat, Kagome saw her school ahead and noticed that school hadn't started yet. A few students were gathered in front of the doors and were chatting away without a care in the world.  
  
'I wonder what I would be doing right now if I never went to the feudal era. I would probably be going to my old school with my old friends and I wouldn't have as many cares in the world. I definitely wouldn't be worried about my friends and I wouldn't be so watchful all of the time. I wouldn't even be having these thoughts now that I think about it.' Kagome thought to herself. She sighed as she heard the school bell ring. A few weeks in her own time, without having to worry about youkai or collecting pieces of a jewel. Somehow...it didn't seem right to her.  
  
Heading towards her locker number, Kagome saw somebody standing in front of it...obviously waiting for her. Kagome approached the girl and observed her. The girl had long, wavy black hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were a chocolate brown and she wore a peaceful smile as she hummed a tune to herself. When she noticed Kagome, she smiled warmly and walked over to her. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm Minshu Ramesh. I'm your guide for the first few days until you learn your way around this school." The girl smiled and Kagome couldn't help but like her. Maybe she had found her first friend at her new school. "Welcome to Sarayashiki Junior High, notorious for it's delinquents and other things!"  
  
Kagome laughed as she opened her locker. Yup, she definitely liked this girl. Good thing she was generally a good judge of character. Otherwise...she would probably be dead and Inuyasha would probably still be pinned to a tree.  
  
"What's your first class?" Minshu asked. Kagome looked at her schedule and brightened a little bit. She was going to pass this class for sure!  
  
"Japanese History!" Kagome chirped and got the right materials for the class. Minshu had the same class so it would really be fun. Walking through the crowded halls, Kagome accidentally bumped into somebody and quickly turned to apologize, but Minshu grabbed her arm and seemed determined to pull her away from the situation. Kagome looked at the person she bumped into and saw he was staring at her with his brown eyes. She nearly laughed at his hairstyle...but decided against it. His black hair was slicked back and it reminded her of something she'd seen in a movie. She also noted his green uniform, and wondered why she didn't notice him before. Everybody else was wearing blue.  
  
"Come on Kagome." Minshu said with a little bit of fear in her voice. Kagome was immediately curious.  
  
"What's wrong Minshu?" Kagome asked. Minshu stopped around the corner and made sure the boy in green wasn't listening.  
  
"That's _Yusuke Urameshi_. He's the toughest punk around." Minshu explained as she started to walk towards the classroom. Kagome raised her eyebrow though Minshu couldn't see it, and immediately berated herself for it. Just because she fought with youkai in the feudal era doesn't mean that everyone around her wasn't as nonchalant about teenage delinquents. Though...there was something off about Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
**With Yusuke**  
  
Yusuke stared at the girl that had bumped into him. He wasn't mad at her...people tended to bump into each other so no one really thought much about it. He was staring at her because of the aura she was creating. Maybe he was being paranoid...or maybe not. He had never felt an aura like hers before...it was strong...but something felt untapped about it.  
  
Of course, he may just be looking for something to keep his mind off of the fact that he and Keiko were now just friends. He didn't feel too bad about it. It kind of happened over time. Between missions and taking care of his mom ever since she had gotten ill, he just felt less and less for Keiko. When he broke it off with her...she even seemed a little relieved. The pressure on her was probably lifted now. They didn't even cry over it.  
  
Sighing in frustration when the girl who bumped into him and the girl who was dragging her way from him turned the corner, he made way for his class. Math. Maybe he should just skip. His mom was more important than Math anyways.  
  
He would have skipped class...but Keiko nearly pulled his arm off when she started to drag him there. Just being friends with her was turning out to be better than when they were an "item".  
  
The rest of the day passed by as a blur to both Yusuke and Kagome, until there last hour. Biology. They both had Mr. Iwamoto and while one of them was already on bad footing with the teacher, the other would soon be on the same ground.  
  
Kagome waved good-bye to Minshu who had Foreign Language last hour. Apparently she was taking French. Setting foot inside the classroom, she saw the same boy that she had bumped into earlier that day. Yusuke Urameshi. The toughest punk at Sarayashiki Junior High. Shrugging it off, she went up to Mr. Iwamoto and asked for a textbook, and he informed her that the room had assigned seating, and she was going to share Yusuke's table (_I want them to sit at tables, not desks, in this class_). This was going to be interesting. Fortunately they were at the very back of the classroom.  
  
Kagome sat next to Yusuke, who was eyeing her warily. Jeez...was he _still_ angry with her bumping into him in the hallway this morning? Kagome shrugged it off and took out her textbook to the page they were instructed on. Out of the corner of her vision, she saw Yusuke glancing at her every now and then while he pretended to be reading from the textbook. After about ten or so minutes of this, Kagome glared at Yusuke warningly and he glared back.  
  
"Higurashi, Urameshi, is there a problem back there?" Mr. Iwamoto asked. They stopped glaring at each other and Kagome returned to reading her textbook. Yusuke had other plans though. He leaned back on his chair and put his feet on the desk, much to Kagome's annoyance.  
  
"What if there _is_ a problem?" Yusuke asked Mr. Iwamoto. Kagome glared at him, knowing that they were both going to get in trouble if Yusuke continued on like this. "Besides...I don't see why _you_ have a problem with _us_ having a problem."  
  
Mr. Iwamoto glared ferociously at the both of them. Kagome nearly groaned; no wonder Minshu had wanted her to stay away from him. First day of school here, and she's already in trouble.  
  
"TO THE OFFICE, _NOW_! _BOTH_ OF YOU!" Mr. Iwamoto shouted at them, a vein pulsing on his forehead. Kagome didn't say a word and put her textbook in her bag and left, while Yusuke jumped up on the table and picked up his bag and textbook before smirking at Mr. Iwamoto.  
  
"Happily, _asshole_!" Yusuke said before jumping off of the table and heading out the door after Kagome, little did he know that he had himself in a whole world of trouble, and it just so happened to be Kagome.  
  
Kagome had her fist clenched as she walked towards the principles office. Yusuke was such an _idiot_! You just don't do that in _front_ of a _teacher_! She took deep breaths to make sure that she didn't blow up on him. He would deserve it, though.  
  
Yusuke followed behind Kagome, and took note of her clenched fist. Usually, people would be cowering or begging Yusuke not to beat them up, but this girl didn't show any fear at all. Her aura was flaring violently and he made sure to get a little bit farther behind Kagome.  
  
When they finally reached the principle's office, Kagome stopped in front of the door and turned to Yusuke, giving Yusuke a glare that surpassed Hiei's own. Yusuke nearly gulped, but after facing so many youkai in the Makai, he wasn't all that scared (_he should be_).  
  
"I swear...if I get in as much trouble as I believe you got me in, I'm _not_ going to take it _lightly_." Kagome growled before opening the door to the office, not even giving Yusuke a chance to answer. Yusuke briefly wondered what her problem was, and followed her into the office. Normally he would have just skipped going to the office and have headed for the roof or ditched, but the girl in front of him intrigued him.  
  
The principle turned and saw Kagome, then Yusuke. At seeing Yusuke, he rolled his eyes and motioned for them to sit down. Kagome did so, and Yusuke made sure to take the farthest seat away from her.  
  
"What did you do this time, Yusuke?" The principle asked, turning his attention to Yusuke. Yusuke shrugged and chose to ignore the principle. The principle sighed and turned to Kagome. "Will you tell me happened..." The principle paused, and Kagome realized he didn't know her name.  
  
"Kagome." Kagome filled in for him.  
  
"Right. Will you tell me what happened Kagome?" Kagome nodded, but realized she wasn't exactly sure what to say.  
  
"Umm...well...I'm not exactly sure what started it..." Kagome said, trying to think. "I think it started when Yusuke and I started glaring at each other..."  
  
"You are both in Mr. Iwamoto's class this hour, correct?" The principle asked. Kagome nodded, and noticed Yusuke wasn't listening, but decided not to say anything...since the principle seemed to be used to this. "And he started to tell you off, and then Yusuke argued slightly with Mr. Iwamoto, and you both ended up here." The principle finished. Kagome nodded, her eyes slightly widening. This kind of thing must have happened often. Why, oh, _why_ did she have to sit with him in Biology?  
  
"You both can go home for the rest of the day...but I expect _both_ of you to be in class tomorrow." Both Kagome and Yusuke nodded, and headed out the door, Yusuke more quickly than Kagome, who was glaring daggers at Yusuke. She would have to take her time walking home and hope that they didn't call home. Her mother would be so upset...  
  
Sighing, Kagome let it slide. Why was she getting so riled up about this? She never used to threaten anybody...much less a classmate, and it was only a little incident. Kagome pondered this, and didn't notice that Yusuke was following her home.  
  
'I know why...I was promised a few weeks by Inuyasha...and here comes _Yusuke_ ruining it for me. I barely even know the guy and already he's screwing things up.' Kagome sighed once again and continued to walk home. She passed by an alleyway and noticed dark shapes approaching her. Backing up a little, Kagome prepared to run, she wasn't that great a fighter...no matter how many youkai she faced in the feudal era.  
  
The group of thugs hiding in the shadows lunged at her all at once, and she dodged them easily, but didn't realize that one of them had grabbed her ankle as she started to run, only to find herself falling on the ground. Wincing in pain as she contacted the pavement, Kagome went to kick whoever it was holding her ankle, only to be grabbed by the back of her uniform and shoved harshly into the wall.  
  
"What is a pretty girl like _you_ doing around _here_?" One of the thugs asked. Kagome counted six of them and she started to shake in fear. They far outnumbered her...and she didn't have any weapons she could use...like a bow and some arrows. Suddenly, the six of them were down, and in there place stood Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
"Did you just..." Kagome gasped, staring down at the six unconscious thugs. Yusuke gave a cocky grin and nodded. Kagome nearly rolled her eyes; except for she had been the damsel in distress again. How she wished she could fight back...instead of having everybody else protect her like a little kid. "Umm...thank you."  
  
Yusuke shrugged and walked over to her. He was a little bit taller than her she noticed, and she suddenly felt an aura of highly powerful energy surrounding him. Without realizing it, Kagome gasped and started to back away. Yusuke looked at her queerly and noticed that her aura was flaring. It didn't seem demonic...but it didn't feel like any spirit energy he'd ever felt before.  
  
"How can..." Kagome muttered, though Yusuke still heard it. "It's not possible...not in _this_ era..."  
  
Yusuke was immediately intrigued and cocked his head to the side. "What's not possible? Are you going to tell me or what?" Kagome gasped and took off towards her house.  
  
Yusuke just stared off after her...he sensed that Koenma would need to hear about this...and yet he didn't exactly feel like telling the toddler. She didn't seem evil...and she could barely protect herself. Apparently she didn't know all of what she was capable of...if she even could do anything with her power. Yusuke finally made up his mind...  
  
"I'm going to talk to Kurama."  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN**: Well, whadya think? **Readers throw tomatoes at her** HEY! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?  
  
**Yusuke**: You wrote this crap, that's what you did!  
  
**TYN**: **Glares at Yusuke** It wasn't that bad! It was...  
  
**Yusuke**: Horrible.  
  
**TYN**: **Starts sobbing** WHY OH WHY AM I CURSED TO BE A BAD AUTHORESS?  
  
**Hiei**: **appears and notices TYN on the ground crying** is she writing another fanfiction?  
  
**Yusuke**: Yes.  
  
**Hiei**: She already has five other stories she has to finish. Why another?  
  
**TYN**: BECAUSE I AM REALLY INTO THE YUSUKE/KAGOME PAIRINGS!  
  
**Hiei**: Hn. Baka onna.  
  
**TYN**: **Glomps Hiei** I'm your baka onna!  
  
**Hiei**: **glares at TYN** I'll send them after you if you don't let go of me.  
  
**TYN**: **lets go and cries in corner**  
  
**Yusuke**: Well...I guess somebody should say it...  
  
**Hiei**: Hn. Go ahead.  
  
**Yusuke**: **sighs** Read and Review._


	2. Surprising Secrets and a History Report

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY. This is a Yusuke/Kagome pairing mainly and I want suggestions on any more pairings because I am running on nothing right now._  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Two: Surprising Secrets and a History Report  
**  
Kagome couldn't concentrate on her homework. That energy she had felt from Yusuke...now that she thought about it, that energy wasn't demonic at all, it was pure human spirit. She had never felt energy like it, not even in the feudal era. That was probably why she had panicked and ran away from Yusuke.  
  
Kagome checked her clock and forced herself not to think about it. She had more important things to think about anyway, like her Geometry homework for example. Looking at the pages of Geometry she had to finish, Kagome inwardly groaned.  
  
"I hate geometry." _(I do too!)_  
  
**With Yusuke**  
  
Yusuke trudged along and eventually reached Kurama's house _(or apartment...I'm not sure which)_. The reason he had chosen to tell Kurama of all people was because he knew that Kurama could keep a secret and he had been alive for over two hundred years, excluding the part where he died. He would be more knowledgeable about this thing.  
  
That...and he realized that Kurama and Keiko were hanging out a lot...and he was curious about it. He wasn't jealous or anything...just curious.  
  
Yusuke rang the doorbell and waited for anyone to answer. Shiori did and smiled, recognizing Yusuke. "Schuuichi's upstairs."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Minamino." Yusuke said as he took off his shoes. He had a high respect for Shiori, who was smiling warmly at Yusuke.  
  
"How's your mother?" Shiori asked. Yusuke sighed, that was sort of a sore subject for him.  
  
"She's getting worse." Yusuke told her. "Right now she's asleep." He had checked on his mother before coming, and her fever had gone up. Shiori put an arm around Yusuke's shoulders and comforted him for a moment.  
  
"Well...Schuuichi's upstairs." Shiori said before heading into the kitchen. Yusuke nodded and headed for Kurama's room. He knocked on the door so it wouldn't seem like he was barging in and Kurama opened it.  
  
"Hello Yusuke. Come in." Kurama invited Yusuke in and Yusuke accepted the offer, not wanting to be overheard by Shiori, since she didn't know about auras and youkai and the fact that they were both spirit detectives. Yusuke sat on a chair in Kurama's room while Kurama sat on his bed. "What brings you here?"  
  
"It has something to do with this new girl I met at school today." Yusuke began. Kurama nodded and motioned for him to go on. "She has this strange aura...not human but not youkai either. It leans more toward the human side...but it just doesn't seem human."  
  
"That's strange..." Kurama murmured.  
  
"Yeah. After I save her from a group of thugs after we both got kicked out of school today, her aura started to flare and she started to mutter something about something not being possible in this era." Yusuke said. The 'era' part was what sort of got to him.  
  
Kurama nodded thoughtfully in understanding and went for his bookshelf _(he has one in his room_). Picking out a book, he motioned over to Yusuke who walked over and waited for Kurama to find what he wanted in the book. When he stopped, there was a painting of two girls who looked exactly alike, except for their hair. They both had raven hair and brown eyes. The first girl had straight hair that went down to her mid-thigh _(I think...)_ and was wearing a white gi and red hakama (_correct me on that...I'm not too sure on the names of the clothes)_ and her expression seemed dead. The second girl's hair was a little bit more wavy and she was even more livelier...and she was wearing a green seifuki, except without a jacket over the blouse and the skirt was shorter. She looked a whole lot like...  
  
"Yusuke...is that the girl?"  
  
**The Next Day**  
  
Kagome stretched as she waited for the school doors to open up. Minshu wasn't here yet, much to Kagome's disappointment. When the school doors finally did open, Minshu still wasn't there. Sighing, Kagome walked to her locker and got her things to Japanese History. At least they had started the Muromachi Period of the Sengoku Jidai. That was the age she practically lived in now. For some stupid reason...it felt more like home to her recently.  
  
Sitting in her desk, Kagome waited for class to begin while daydreaming. She wasn't allowed to daydream for very long though when the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Mrs. Mizuno. She was an ok teacher...she was just one of those teachers who made history seem boring. The teacher looked strangely excited today, or just excited, this was only Kagome's second day of class. Walking to the front of the room, Mrs. Mizuno cleared her throat to get the classes attention.  
  
"Ok class, we will be starting a project on the Muromachi period of the Sengoku Jidai!" She chirped. Kagome noticed the class cringe and wondered why the students were cringing. It had to be better than listening to Mrs. Mizuno go on and on and on and having to take endless notes. "You will all be put with a random partner and you will do research on one legend from this time. If it extends into another period or era...you may still do it as it will get you extra credit but you must make your main focus on the Muromachi period!"  
  
Once again, the class _(excluding Kagome)_ cringed. The teacher just blinked, not seeming to notice the chain reaction and got out a hat that was filled with papers. "Ok, the girls will pick their partners from this hat, then you may go to the library with your partner and work on your project!" A student raised their hand and Mrs. Mizuno nodded for him or her _(Kagome couldn't see, she was sitting in front of the student)_ to go on.  
  
"Umm...what type of project is it?"  
  
"Research paper." Mrs. Mizuno said bluntly. The class cringed once again. Kagome just hoped that her partner, whoever he turned out to be...would want to work on the legend of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
The hat was passed around and Kagome was the fifth person to choose whom her partner would be. Reading the slip of paper, Kagome spoke the name aloud like everyone else did.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara." Kagome said while looking around to see whom Kazuma was as she stood up to leave for the library. Kazuma turned out to be a really tall guy with sort of curly-orange hair. He wasn't the most attractive person in the world but he looked better than most of the Youkai she'd seen. They both walked out the door and headed for the library.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome told him so that he wouldn't be in the dark as to who she was. Kazuma grinned.  
  
"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, but most people just call me Kuwabara." He informed her. Kagome nodded to show she understood. "What do you want to do for the report?"  
  
"I have actually heard a lot about the Shikon no Tama which existed in that era." Kagome smiled. "Wanna do that?" Kuwabara thought about it for a second.  
  
"Jewel of Four Souls huh? Well, if you heard a lot about it, then it should end up in a good grade. Let's do it!" Kuwabara said as they entered the library.  
  
**With Yusuke**  
  
Yusuke listened to the droning of Mr. Takinaka's voice. He didn't like geometry one bit. It bored him to death and he didn't see what it had to do with his 'job'. All he really needed to know was the information on his cases and how to fight, nothing more. Too bad Kuwabara and Keiko were dragging him into school to be brainwashed by the teachers.  
  
So Yusuke did what he usually did in school and let his attention wander. That girl in the picture with the green seifuku looked exactly like Kagome. He wasn't sure if it was a coincidence, or Kagome was the same Kagome who had traveled through time. If she was, then that energy he felt around her was more powerful than anyone could imagine.  
  
Of course, the energy he felt from her also felt untapped, so maybe she was still traveling through time now. It made sense. According to Kurama's book, Kagome traveled exactly 500 years into the past from her time. 500 years ago the hunt for the sacred jewel was still going on, and it was going to come to a close soon. After the hunt, the well was sealed off and everybody went back to the way they were, and no one knew what became of Kagome.  
  
If Kagome still hadn't reached full power, she was going to have a hard time getting there...and maybe she would need help. He was going to have to talk to Kurama some more after school.  
  
But for now...he kept on listening to the droning of Mr. Takinaka.  
  
**With Kagome and Kuwabara**  
  
Kagome and Kuwabara were collecting information on the Shikon no Tama through the Internet, and Kagome noticed that Kuwabara was starting to get a little bit on edge. She looked at him quizzically for a second before saying anything.  
  
"Umm...Kuwabara...are you ok?" Kagome asked. Kuwabara nodded. "Are you sure?"  
  
"It the whole youkai bit." Kuwabara explained. Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"It's all right. It's not like they exist now." Kagome tried to encourage Kuwabara, who only seemed to get more creeped out.  
  
"You're right. I'm just not used to these legends is all." Kuwabara tried that excuse and evidently it worked on Kagome. Sighing in relief _(Kagome couldn't hear him)_ they both returned to their project.  
  
**At the End of the Day**  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walked home, since they lived close by to each other they just walked together. "Man, Urameshi, I met the hottest girl today!" Kuwabara was grinning like he had won some big huge shiny golden trophy. For all Yusuke knew, he did. Yusuke was actually mildly interested in this conversation.  
  
"Really? When? How did she reject you?" Yusuke grinned and Kuwabara glared at Yusuke.  
  
"For your information she didn't reject me." Kuwabara said matter-of- factly. Yusuke went bug-eyed and then all of a sudden grinned.  
  
"You didn't ask her out, did you?" Yusuke started laughing. Kuwabara held himself up a little more and tried to look more imposing.  
  
"A guy like me has to take time. Make it seem I'm unavailable and she'll be all over me!" Kuwabara grinned. Yusuke just laughed even more.  
  
"I'm surprised she didn't run at the sight of you!" Kuwabara raised his fist at Yusuke who shrugged it off. "You can try and try and try Kuwabara, you're never going to beat me."  
  
"Oh yeah, Urameshi? You want a piece of this?" Kuwabara waved his fist in front of Yusuke.  
  
"All right, I'll lay off." Yusuke did as he said. He wasn't in the mood for a fight anyway. "So, what's the girl's name anyway?"  
  
Kuwabara gave the goofiest grin in the world, not as goofy as the one when he saw Yukina, but that wasn't the point. "Well, we are partners for a history report and she has the prettiest brown eyes and black hair...even her name is beautiful." Kuwabara started to rant. Yusuke groaned and punched Kuwabara in the cheek.  
  
"I asked about her name, not her description." Yusuke said agitatedly. Kuwabara looked a little sheepish.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."  
  
**With Kagome**  
  
Kagome tried to concentrate on her homework. She and Yusuke just ignored each other during science and continued on in their work. Mr. Iwamoto seemed suspicious though and made it evident when he kept on moving towards the back of the classroom. It was so annoying. Yusuke must have caused a lot of trouble for everybody.  
  
Sighing, Kagome looked out the window. It was only her second day away from the Sengoku Jidai. Maybe she could head back over their for the weekend or something...  
  
NO! She would not go back until she intended to, in a few weeks. If she went back during the weekend she wouldn't be able to go to school on Monday because they would probably be days away from the well because Inuyasha had heard a shard rumor. Once again, it was clockwork.  
  
After a while, Kagome realized that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't concentrate on her homework. She got her photo album out and started sifting through the pages. There were a whole bunch of pictures from the Sengoku Jidai era and barely any from her own era. She was getting way too attached. It wasn't just because of Inuyasha either. It was also all of her friends over in the Sengoku Jidai and the scenery and the clean air.  
  
She wasn't sure what she was going to do yet. She probably wouldn't be sure until after it was all over. Sighing, Kagome closed the photo album and went down to make dinner for her family. She needed to spend more time with them anyway.  
  
"Souta, what are you doing?" Kagome asked her kid brother, who jumped nervously when he heard Kagome's voice.  
  
"Oh, n-nothing. H-how was s-school?" Souta stumbled over his words and Kagome quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"It was fine. What are you up to?" Kagome looked at what Souta was holding and both of her eyebrows shot up out of sight. "Ramen? What do you need Ramen for? I'm just about to make dinner!"  
  
"Oh...it's for...a...project of sorts." Souta was still stumbling over his words. Kagome ruffled her little brother's hair (he objected to it highly) and headed down the stairs. She wouldn't bother Souta unless he wanted to be bothered. Even though it was suspicious. The phone rang and Kagome picked it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" Kagome answered cheerfully.  
  
"Is Kagome there?" A rather familiar voice asked.  
  
"This is her. Who is it?" Kagome asked, trying to place the name.  
  
"It's Yusuke. We need to talk." Kagome's eyes flared up when she heard the name. Resisting the urge to shout into the phone, Kagome answered with the calmest tone she could manage at the moment.  
  
"Oh really? About what Mr. Urameshi?" Kagome answered, and Kagome could tell Yusuke was annoyed at being called 'Mr. Urameshi'.  
  
"Can we just meet after school tomorrow. It's important." Yusuke said and Kagome sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
"All right. After school."  
  
"...All right. Ja ne."  
  
"Sayonara." Kagome hung up the phone. Trying not to think about Yusuke, Kagome started to cook dinner.  
  
**With Yusuke**  
  
Yusuke hung up the phone. He really hoped Kurama could make it in time with the book and everything. It would really put a wrench in the plan. Now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow. He wondered if his suspense could honestly wait that long. He needed to know if Kagome was the time traveler or not.  
  
Part of him hoped she was, for reasons even he didn't know.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN**: Thank you sooo much for the lovely reviews! I love you guys!  
  
**Yusuke**: Why do I hope she's the time traveler?  
  
**TYN**: Why should I tell you?  
  
**Yusuke**: Because you are writing that part about me and I want to know what happens!  
  
**TYN**: You'll find out sooner or later! Now...say your line!  
  
**Yusuke**: ...read and review.  
  
**TYN**: YAY! Now do what the bishie says!  
  
**Yusuke**: Bishie? Since when am I a bishie?  
  
**TYN**: Since....just recently I guess. You do have fangirls.  
  
**Yusuke**: DO NOT!  
  
**TYN**: DO TOO!  
  
**Yusuke**: DO NOT!  
  
**TYN**: DO TOO! NOW SHUT YER YAP AND LET THE NICE READERS REVIEW!  
  
**Yusuke:** OO Yes'm._


	3. Secrets Out

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY. This is a Yusuke/Kagome pairing mainly and I want suggestions on any more pairings because I am running on nothing right now.  
  
Note to Sesshoumaru's Goddess: When you say staring the readers, you mean CYOA, right? If you did mean that, I originally did have one...except took it off. It's on though, under the title CYOA: Summer in Tokyo if you want to read it!_   
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Three: Secrets Out**  
  
Kagome and Yusuke tried their best to ignore each other, which in all out honesty was harder than it seemed. Yusuke kept on making nervous glances towards Kagome and Kagome would lean back sometimes and study Yusuke, trying to find out what he needed to talk to her about after school. They both were relieved when school finally got out for the day.  
  
Kagome was waiting on the edge of school property and noticed a redhead with strikingly green eyes holding a book, and he seemed to be waiting for somebody as well. He was wearing a pinkish-red school uniform, which Kagome identified as a Meiou High School uniform. That was the high school she really wanted to go to at the moment. Sighing, Kagome waited for Yusuke to exit the school building and talk to her about whatever. When he finally reached Kagome, he motioned for the redhead to come over.  
  
"Kagome, this is Kurama." Yusuke introduced them and they bowed to each other. Yusuke motioned for Kagome to follow him and Kurama towards the park.  
  
'Why are we heading towards the park? Is it really that big of a deal?' Kagome thought and waited for the boys to stop before asking any questions. When they did, Kagome noticed they were in a clearing in the park. The boys turned to face Kagome, both holding serious expressions, though they didn't faze Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, have you ever heard of the Shikon no Tama?" Kurama asked. Kagome nodded innocently.  
  
"Yeah, I'm doing a research report on it with Kuwabara. Why do you ask?" Kagome feigned innocence and she hoped it was working. Why were they asking her about the jewel?  
  
"Well, it just seems to be a bit more than a coincidence." Kurama started, taking a rather large book out of his bag. Kagome eyed the book and saw it's title. 'Myth's and Legends'. They were serious. This wasn't good.  
  
"What do you mean by 'more than a coincidence'? You guys just met me and quite frankly I don't see how..." Kagome stopped when Yusuke looked annoyed at her.  
  
"Just take a look a look at the picture and explain to us why this girl looks exactly like you and why she is wearing your old school uniform." Yusuke demanded and grabbed the book from Kurama's hands. Flipping through the pages, he found the one he wanted and shoved it in Kagome's face. Kagome's heart stopped right then and there.  
  
"Oh no..." Kagome gasped and grabbed the book from Yusuke. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Kagome repeated for over a minute as she stared at the paintings in the book. They were all accurate...too accurate. This wasn't supposed to happen. No one from this era was supposed to find out her secret. She wanted a 'normal' life. The only time she could get that was in this era. Now she didn't even have that. "Where did you get this book?" Kagome asked, her voice hinting at anger. She didn't even tear her eyes away from the book.  
  
"It was...passed down through my family." Kurama explained. "It started with one of my ancestors about 500 years ago." Kagome tried to read Kurama's aura without tearing her eyes away from the book. He seemed human...but there was definitely a youkai deep down in there. A type of fox, though she couldn't be sure.  
  
Kagome tried to take this all in. Yusuke, the number one punk at Sarayashiki Junior High had figured her secret out. One of his friends was part youkai, and now they both wanted to know the truth about her. What should she do? Run away, make up a white lie, or tell them the truth. Kagome debated these things in her head while staring at the painting of her and Kikyou. Whoever did these must have actually known them rather well. Once again, this wasn't good. Now she had no clue on what to do and she felt totally helpless at the moment.  
  
Kagome made her decision right then and there. She bolted. Yusuke and Kurama stood there, blinking for a second before taking off after her. "She's awfully fast." Yusuke grumbled. Kagome taking off only meant one thing...she was the time traveler. Kurama agreed and they picked up the pace. Kagome sped up too.  
  
"Yusuke, do you sense that?" Kurama asked. Yusuke looked at Kurama quizzically and shook his head. "I sense a hanyou, and seems to be heading towards us."  
  
"From what direction?" Yusuke asked, keeping his eyes on Kagome. Kurama narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, a flash of red and silver went right by Kagome, and she was gone. They both stopped their chase. "Seems her friends can travel through time too." Yusuke nodded in agreement.  
  
"Inuyasha." Yusuke muttered.  
  
**With Kagome**  
  
Kagome blinked a few times, trying to figure out what happened. When she did, she looked up at her 'savior'. "Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, mildly surprised. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Keh! What were you running from those two weaklings for?" Inuyasha said in his normal arrogant voice. Kagome's smile faltered for a second but she brought it back up.  
  
"It's nothing much. I just sort of panicked and they started to follow me." Kagome waved it off while Inuyasha moved Kagome onto his back _(he was holding the back of her blue school uniform)_. Inuyasha didn't look like he had bought her excuse, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Say, Kagome, what's with your weird clothes? I haven't seen you in that 'seifuki' of yours since you begged me to let you stay!" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously and she finally knew what Souta was doing with that Ramen.  
  
"You were spying on me?" Kagome nearly shouted. Inuyasha muttered something that Kagome couldn't hear and stayed silent. "That's it. Why were you spying on me? I can take perfectly good care of myself you know!"  
  
"Keh! I only came to your place a few times. Most of the time though, you were at that damn 'school' thing, so I just went back home!" Kagome sighed in defeat. She really didn't feel like arguing with Inuyasha right now.  
  
They reached Kagome's room and Inuyasha dropped her off. "Inuyasha, why did you come after me?" Kagome asked before Inuyasha left for the feudal era. Inuyasha faced her with a cocky look on his face.  
  
"I could smell the panic on you." Was all Inuyasha said before darting to the well into his own time. Kagome sighed and shut her window. Inuyasha was really one-of-a-kind. Kagome looked down at her arms and gasped. She still had Kurama's book.  
  
"I probably shouldn't have run. I'm going to have to face Yusuke sooner or later. Most likely during science tomorrow." Kagome sighed and put the book down on her desk. Staring at it for a second, Kagome changed her mind and picked the book back up. Seating herself on her bed so that her back was against the wall, she started to read the section on the Shikon no Tama.  
  
"That's funny, the last few pages have been ripped out." Kagome murmured as she came to the 'end' of the legend. It had only just gotten to the part where they finished with Dark Priestess Subaki. Shuddering after thinking about it, Kagome set the book down on her desk and tried to go to sleep. She would finish her homework after dinner.  
  
**With Yusuke and Kurama**  
  
Kurama nodded to Yusuke. Yusuke knocked on the door to Kagome's house and the door opened to reveal a little boy with black hair and brown eyes. "Is Kagome home? I'm a...friend of hers from school." Yusuke asked the little boy, who nodded.  
  
"KAGOME!" The little boy shouted while heading towards the stairs. "I'll go get her." The little boy walked up the stairs and the boys listened intently. "Kagome! Wake up sleepyhead! Friends of yours from school are here."  
  
"Souta...tell them to come by later." A tired voice yawned.  
  
"They had to have come from a pretty long way. Why don't you go and at least see them?" Souta bribed.  
  
"All right." Souta walked back down the stairs.  
  
"Kagome will be right down." Souta informed them then went back to playing on his Playstation 2. They heard footsteps and then a gasp.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Kagome asked, here eyes wide.  
  
"Well, for one thing, you kind of took my book." Kurama pointed out. "For another, we know you are the time traveler." Kurama's voice was hushed just in case Souta didn't know. Kagome paled a little but sighed and waved for them to follow her into her room. She motioned for them to sit down, and they did. Yusuke was sitting on the windowsill and Kurama sat on the desk chair, while Kagome sat on the bed.  
  
"How did you figure me out?" Kagome asked. Yusuke explained about how he had felt her aura when she had bumped into him and how he went to Kurama and what happened afterwards, up until the point where they had started talking to Kagome in her bedroom.  
  
"I guess I should explain myself then." Kagome sighed and told them the whole story, most of which they knew thanks to the book. "Umm...the last few pages of the chapter on the Shikon no Tama are missing." Kagome said. Yusuke dug into his pocket and pulled out a few pieces of paper.  
  
"I got them when you took the book from me." Yusuke said. Kagome nodded, her expression a little guilty. "Look, from I can tell, you don't really know the limits of your powers yet. Kurama suggested that I should train you in some areas to make you stronger." Yusuke stared out the window while saying this, a reddish tinge coming to his cheeks, though no one could tell.  
  
Kagome was about to say 'no' but then thought about it. She wouldn't be a burden in the Sengoku Jidai anymore, and she could actually fight. It would be a huge help to her. Then, another thought came to mind.  
  
"Umm...how do you know about aura's and fighting with energy?" Kagome asked. Yusuke and Kurama laughed nervously and looked at each other. Kurama nodded and Yusuke sighed. He told her about being a spirit detective and what had happened ever since he had died. She took this amazingly well.  
  
"Now I know what happened to all of the youkai." Kagome murmured. Yusuke felt stupid revealing his life to an almost complete stranger, and he knew Kagome felt the same way. "Well, I guess I'll have to take you up on your offer." Kagome smiled weakly. She wasn't all that fond of the idea, but it would keep her mind off of the Sengoku Jidai.  
  
"We'll start training after school tomorrow. I'll take you to Genkai's and we'll see what we can do." Yusuke shrugged and headed for the door. Kurama bowed and smiled to Kagome.  
  
"He'll loosen up once you get to know him. I sure hope our friendship lasts." With that, Kurama left Kagome with her thoughts.  
  
Her life would never be normal again. She just knew it. Sighing, Kagome thought about learning how to control her power and how to fight. She blushed a little. Yusuke and Genkai _(Yusuke told her about Genkai)_ would be training her after school and all during the weekends. Yusuke...he reminded her vaguely of Inuyasha. Really, the only similarity between them was the tough-guy act. Yusuke was also really cute...  
  
Kagome mentally slapped herself. She barely knew the guy and she was still really nervous about telling him and Kurama about her life in the Sengoku Jidai. Did she do the right thing? Mulling it around in her head, Kagome smiled. Yes, she did. A feeling in her gut told her so, and she usually trusted that feeling.  
  
**The next day**  
  
Kagome was following Yusuke to Genkai's temple. "So, who's going to train me?" Kagome tried to make small talk. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"I guess just me and Genkai. Yukina lives with Genkai so you'll probably make friends with her." Yusuke answered her.  
  
"Yukina is the ice apparition, right?" Kagome asked. Yusuke confirmed her question and they continued on in silence up the stairs to Genkai's temple. "Genkai knows I'm coming I presume."  
  
"Yeah. We wouldn't have offered if we didn't know that Genkai would let you." Kagome soon saw the shrine and a girl with sea-green hair brushing the steps into the shrine. Looking closer, Kagome could tell she had crimson eyes and immediately knew this was Yukina.  
  
"Oh, are you Kagome?" Yukina asked. Kagome smiled genuinely and nodded. "Oh, Master Genkai's out back." Yusuke started heading out there and Kagome waved a small good-bye to Yukina before following.  
  
"So, you must Kagome."  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** WOW! I finished that in less than twenty-four hours! It's a record!  
  
**Yusuke:** -- big whoop.  
  
**TYN:** SMILE! This is good!  
  
**Yusuke:** Just read and review.  
  
**TYN:** That works too!_


	4. Training

_Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or IY. This is a Yusuke/Kagome pairing mainly and I want suggestions on any more pairings because I am running on nothing right now.  
  
To Sesshoumaru's Goddess: You mean like where the readers send in a description of themselves and I put them in a story and I get to mess with their minds? I'm not sure if that's it but if it is...I think I understand...if it isn't...I'm stupid.   
  
To Chaos Babe: I agree with you. Hiei is a better-looking Bishie than Hiei. But some people really do like Yusuke so I'm going to shut my mouth before those people come after me with torches and pitchforks...Glomps Hiei plushie  
  
To just about everybody: Ok. I am not sure about another pairing. Somebody suggested a Kurama/Keiko pairing and somebody else said absolutely no to it. I would like to know more opinions on that pairing and then I'll think of something. Now you may read on._  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Four: Training**  
  
Kagome whirled around to face a rather short, pink-haired old lady. Blinking for a second, Kagome guessed that this must be Genkai. "Umm, hi!" Kagome waved; still a little amazed that this was 'the' Genkai that she kept on hearing about from Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
"Does my appearance surprise you?" Genkai asked. Kagome nodded, looking a little bit guilty. Genkai eyed her for a second before turning around. "If you really want to train then I suggest you put on some better clothes." Kagome looked down at her school uniform. Sure, she was used to fighting in a school uniform, but Genkai was right. Besides, the less money she spent on the school uniforms the better.  
  
Nodding in agreement, Kagome followed Genkai inside the temple. Genkai led her to a room that was filled with just fighting clothes. Kagome was awed at them and Genkai nodded for her to pick one out. "Please try not to take all day. I know how much girls love picking out their clothes." Genkai smirked before heading out the door, leaving Kagome with all of the fighting clothes.  
  
Looking around, Kagome noticed something rather familiar. Walking up to it, she realized that it looked exactly like Sango's fighting outfit. It had the same colored armor and everything. "I'm not a Taijiya, so I won't wear it." Kagome sighed and looked at some more outfits. She nearly wore the red and white miko outfit but decided against it. If Inuyasha saw her in it they would start arguing again and technically, Kagome wasn't much of a priestess anyway. "I kind of wish I had help."  
  
That was when Yukina entered the room. "I kind of heard you. You don't mind if I help, do you?" Yukina asked. Kagome smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Please do. I'm not that great at picking and choosing." Kagome smiled at the ice maiden. Yukina smiled back and they both started talking about random things. Surprisingly, Yukina was really easy to talk to. Eventually, they picked the perfect outfit for Kagome, and it fit perfectly. It consisted of a sleeveless white Gi and a red knee-length skirt _(there were pants under it that went down to her mid-thigh)_. Her shoes were basically the black slipper-like things _(I sure you hope you know what I'm talking about...)_. Yukina had even taken the liberty to do Kagome's hair up. Kagome's hair was now styled like Yukina's and they were having fun just talking.  
  
"Well, I have to start training now. See you later?" Kagome asked and Yukina nodded. Kagome walked out of the shrine to see Genkai and Yusuke waiting, the former was waiting patiently while the latter wasn't.  
  
"I see Yukina helped you with your selection." Genkai smiled, noting the hair. Kagome nodded, practically beaming. Yusuke was observing her subtly and nobody noticed. "Well, lets start your training. First Yusuke will teach you basic combat moves. In his terms, you will probably last longer in a street brawl when you are done." Genkai walked into the temple, leaving Yusuke and Kagome to start training.  
  
"I want to see how hard you can hit." Yusuke crossed his arms and Kagome was wide-eyed. "Just punch me and we'll work from there." Kagome was starting to think Yusuke was crazy but she didn't question him. Yusuke uncrossed his arms and waited for Kagome to punch him. Kagome curled her hand into a fist and through as much strength as she could into the punch, and Yusuke barely flinched. "Maybe we would work on your strength before anything..."  
  
"Yeah." Kagome agreed and followed Yusuke into the woods. She had to lift rather large objects and do basic exercises until Genkai came out to give Yusuke a break. Yusuke climbed into a tree to observe the training from this point on. Genkai walked around Kagome before stopping in front of her with her back facing Kagome.  
  
"Now you will work on concentrating your energy. From what I heard, you are training yourself on using a bow and arrow." Kagome nodded and realized that Genkai couldn't see her.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not very good yet." Kagome remembered all of the times she missed the mark. Genkai smirked _(even though Kagome couldn't see it)_ and turned around.  
  
"The one problem with a bow and arrow is that eventually you run out of arrows and it becomes more of a burden than a help. This will most likely tire you out right away, but I want you concentrate your energy onto your hands." Genkai instructed Kagome who tried her best. Closing her eyes, she felt her energy flowing to her hands and opened them to see a faint purple glow around her hands. "Very good. Now try and form that energy into a bow and arrow." Kagome positioned her hands in a firing position and forced her energy to shift into the bow and arrow that Genkai asked for. Sweat rolled down the side of her cheek and it finally happened. Genkai had been right; it did sap the energy right out of her.  
  
"Wow." Was all Kagome managed to say. Genkai smiled and waved to the area behind her. There were many targets and they all had a red circle somewhere on them.  
  
"Now I want you to hit as many of the targets as you can until either you pass out or I decide you are done. If you don't hit one on the red circle, then it doesn't count. I will keep track of how many you hit each day. Hopefully you will improve. Now, go." Genkai stood by and watched as Kagome fired her energy arrows. She hit about half of the targets before Genkai decided that enough was enough. "All right. You may now head home. Remember to get your seifuku before you leave." Genkai walked back towards the temple.  
  
Kagome wiped her forehead and looked up into the tree where Yusuke was sitting. He was smirking smugly and he jumped down from his high perch. "You know, that wasn't half bad for your first day. At least Genkai isn't putting you through what I had to go through." Yusuke shuddered at the thought of his training with Genkai. Kagome smiled, mildly interested in what he was saying.  
  
"Oh yeah? What did she put you through?" Kagome asked, and Yusuke smirked.  
  
"A Hell of a lot more crap than you're going to be put through." Was all that Yusuke said. Kagome wasn't satisfied with that answer and made it clear.  
  
"Tell me exactly what she put you through." Kagome stopped in front of the temple steps where her seifuku was placed and picked them up, waiting for Yusuke to tell her what he had gone through.  
  
"If you really wan to know...I had to balance myself on a sharp rock with my finger with my other hand held behind my back and remain in that position for twelve hours. I also had to work to not move against an assault, and I meditated on top of burning coals and I slept on a bed of nails..." Kagome cut him off.  
  
"I really wish that I didn't ask now." Kagome looked a little creeped out and Yusuke laughed.  
  
"That's what Kuwabara said too." Kagome shrugged. She had been told about Kuwabara yesterday when Yusuke explained about the spirit detectives. "Oh yeah, don't tell Kuwabara about any of this. We really don't want Koenma to find out just yet. Kagome looked at him quizzically and he shrugged. "Kuwabara has a big mouth." Kagome's mouth formed an 'o' shape. They were now off the property and were about to head their separate directions. Kagome waved good-bye and started to head home when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yusuke...what's wrong?" Kagome said as she turned around. Yusuke looked a little nervous or something but Kagome shrugged it off.  
  
"I just...you know...wanted to apologize for the other day." It took Kagome to register what he said but when she did she gave him a warm smile.  
  
"It's all right. You were just being you I guess." Kagome waved it off and they separated.  
  
The next few weeks went by and Kagome was making fast progress with the training. Even Master Genkai was amazed. Inuyasha hadn't shown up since that one 'rescue', though Kagome didn't really notice. Kagome had now just gotten home from her fourth week of training and was looking at the calendar. 'Oh dear...I promised Inuyasha I'd go back to the feudal era. How am I going to get past Yusuke?' She had never told Yusuke when she was going back. Sighing, Kagome started to pack, knowing Inuyasha was going to come get her sooner or later, and it would be easier to just go. Besides, she needed to see Shippo badly.  
  
After packing, Kagome headed for the phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed Yusuke's phone number. She waited for someone to answer. "Hello?" Yusuke's voice asked over the phone.  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, it's Kagome. I was wondering if you could drop off my homework until I get back..." Kagome bit her lip and waited for Yusuke to respond.  
  
"You going to the feudal era again?" Yusuke asked, his voice unnaturally calm in this situation. Kagome nodded then remembered that he couldn't see that.  
  
"Well...yeah. I sort of promised Inuyasha a few weeks ago. Just please drop off my..." Kagome jerked the receiver back when she heard Yusuke start shouting into the phone.  
  
"WHAT? YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED TRAINING YET!" Kagome glared at the receiver where Yusuke's voice was coming from. He was starting to act like Inuyasha at the moment...not a pretty prospect.  
  
"Yusuke, calm down. I'll self-train and all that while I'm gone. Think of it as experience. Without it the training would be useless!" Kagome argued her point and noted the silence on the other end. She heard a sigh and realized that she had won.  
  
"All right, don't get yourself killed." Yusuke said.  
  
"I won't. Bye Yusuke."  
  
"Bye, Kagome." They hung up. Kagome was a little confused. Why was leaving Yusuke so hard? Sighing, Kagome picked up her rather overly stuffed bag _(which was a lot easier to carry now that she had gone through training)_. Sighing, Kagome jumped into the well. The purple light engulfed her and she suddenly felt at ease. 'Yusuke can wait.'  
  
**With Yusuke**  
  
Yusuke hung up the phone. How come he felt like he wanted to kill something? Kagome was going back to the feudal era for god-knows-how long and that meant she was also going over to Inuyasha. He had never even met the guy and already he felt distaste for the name. Kagome was doing strange things to his head. Yusuke started to make some soup _(Kagome had taught him to cook in some of her spare time)_ for his mom, who was still sick. It had been four weeks and she was getting worse. Being with Kagome made him feel like there was more hope for situations like this. Now that Kagome was gone...Yusuke shook his head. He didn't like Kagome like that. He couldn't. She had Inuyasha.  
  
Yusuke finished his soup and gave it to his mom when his beeper went off. Heading for his room, Yusuke opened it to see Botan. "Botan! Long time no see!" Yusuke smiled. A mission. This should get his mind off of things. "So, what do I get to kill this time?"  
  
Botan laughed. "Koenma needs to see you and Kurama. Kurama's already been informed and is waiting for you at the portal. Over and out!" Botan's image went black and Yusuke closed the communicator. What could Koenma want only Kurama and Yusuke for? Shrugging, Yusuke met Kurama at the portal.  
  
"Do you know what this is about?" Yusuke asked, his hands were stuffed in his pockets. Kurama shook his head and they walked through the portal and ended up in Koenma's office. "Hey pacifier-breath! What do ya need us for this time?" Yusuke didn't miss a beat to insult his boss. Koenma sighed angrily, a vein popping up on his forehead.  
  
"I need you to help us recruit somebody who's been showing a lot of otherworldly power lately." Koenma said, looking in his files for something, and it turned out to be a picture. Before letting the boys look at it, Koenma eyed the boys. "If you screw this up..."  
  
"We know, toddler. Who is it?" Yusuke was getting agitated. He wasn't going to be able to kill anything to keep his mind off of Kagome. Koenma shot him a weird look and showed to picture to them.  
  
"Her."  
  
**With Kagome**  
  
"KAGOME!" Kagome heard the cry of her favorite kitsune cub as she entered the village and then felt a ball of fur jump into her arms. "You've been gone for so long and Inuyasha was being mean!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, who was sitting in a nearby tree.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice was dangerous. Inuyasha peered at her and snorted.  
  
"You're back. I was just about to get you." Inuyasha didn't pay her any more mind than that. Kagome looked at him quizzically. Usually if she came back without him forcing her he would be forcing into Kaede's hut and then sending her and the others on a hunt for the sacred jewel shards. Leaving it alone, Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and greeted Sango, Kaede, Miroku, and Kilala.  
  
"Kagome, your clothes are different." Miroku said, disappointed. Kagome looked down and smiled a little bit sheepishly. Her new seifuku skirt went down to her knees instead of revealing most of her legs. Sango glared at Miroku, getting at what he was hinting at and Kagome laughed. She forgot how much she liked it here. Yusuke had kept her pretty busy.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Kagome. Something different about you..." Sango then looked pointedly to Miroku "and it most definitely isn't your clothes." Miroku sweat-dropped and shook his head.  
  
"Well, I've been trying to get stronger. Maybe that's it?" Kagome pointed out and Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"I really like how you did your hair, Kagome." Sango complimented Kagome. Ever since Kagome had met Yukina she had been doing her hair like Yukina's. It was really comfortable and kept the hair out of her face, plus she liked the look of it.  
  
"Thanks! One of my friends in my time showed my how to do it." Kagome pointed out. Then, Kagome thought about Inuyasha. "Umm...I've been wondering since I saw him, what's up with Inuyasha?" Her question was followed by an uncomfortable silence. Miroku decided to answer her question.  
  
"Kikyou is joining us in our mission." Miroku sighed. Kagome felt her heart stop. Kikyou was joining in? Sango walked up to Kagome worriedly and tapped her friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Kagome? Are you all right?" Sango asked. Kagome forced a smiled and flashed it at Sango.  
  
"What? Oh me? I'm fine! Having Kikyou on our team will...help us find more shards of the jewel!" Kagome said in an overly cheery voice. Nobody bought it and Shippo hugged his adoptive mother in a supporting manner. Kagome patted Shippo on the head and suddenly stood up. "Where is Kikyou? I need to make amends if we are going to be traveling together." Kagome said, putting Shippo down. The kit looked disappointed but answered her anyway.  
  
"That clay pot is getting healing herbs." Shippo said and Kagome nodded. She walked out of the hut and into the gardens where she did see Kikyou. Kikyou looked up and walked over to Kagome.  
  
"You're furious." Was all that Kikyou said. Kagome could pretend all she wanted, but with Kikyou she wouldn't.  
  
"What was your first clue?" Kagome's voice was clipped. Kikyou's expression didn't falter. "Look. I know we don't get along, and I just wanted to make amends."  
  
Kikyou looked at her and smiled sadly. "He'll never be yours." Kagome looked at the ground but brought her face up, smiling sadly as well.  
  
"I know. I sure hope you two do the right thing." Kagome sighed. Kikyou nodded. "Let me help you with the herbs." With that, both girls started to pick out the herbs, making small talk.  
  
"You have been gone for a while. Care to tell me where you have been?" Kikyou asked. Kagome was shocked that Kikyou even cared but decided to answer anyway.  
  
"I've been in my time studying and training mostly." Kikyou stared at her reincarnation for a second before looking back down at the herbs.  
  
"So that is why your aura felt stronger than normal." They continued on in a comfortable silence. Kagome had accepted Kikyou. Not to the point of friendship, but at least up to the point where she could tolerate Kikyou.  
  
'I just hope Kikyou does the right thing.'  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**Yusuke:** You're really into this, aren't you?  
  
**TYN:** Yup! Just to let the readers know, Kikyou is a good person now! She still wants to drag Inuyasha down to Hell though...  
  
**Yusuke:** And she's a good person?  
  
**TYN:** Yes...  
  
**Yusuke:** Your mind is so screwed.  
  
**TYN:** Kikyou's ok for who she is...she just annoys me sometimes.  
  
**Yusuke:** I noticed.  
  
**TYN:** Just say your line!  
  
**Yusuke:** All right. Read and Review! Oh, TYN, there's a spider on your shoulder.  
  
**TYN:** O.O NANI???  
  
**Yusuke:** Well, while TYN is screaming in panic, just review. That's twice I said review. That's three times. So you guys probably get the point.  
  
**TYN:** AAAAHHHHHH! SPIDER! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!  
  
**Yusuke:** --;_


	5. Coming to Terms

_Disclaimer: me no own so you no sue! Ok, I'm debating over two secondary pairing. Keiko/Kurama or Yukina/Kurama. Add others and I'll try and figure out which ones will go best with the fic. Thankies!  
  
To MatrixFighter3: Thank you for adding this to your favorites! You are worthy of a cookie! I suggest to anyone that likes Shaman King, Inuyasha, Yu-gi-oh, and Yuyu Hakusho should read his fic Shaman King: Undisputed. It's really good!  
  
To: Sesshoumaru's Goddess: Still sounds like a CYOA to me. ; I'm clueless. I'll read your fic though to see what you mean! You noticed how much I'm posting today? It's like I'm obsessed...or possessed...one of the two. You deserve a cookie for trying to explain something to a clueless authoress such as myself. Come to think of it, you deserve 200 cookies. You get to pick the kind!  
_  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Five: Coming to Terms**  
  
Yusuke and Kurama were dumbfounded, even though they didn't let Koenma see it. Kagome was their new partner if they got her to agree? Koenma didn't even know about Kagome's time traveling adventures, and they knew they couldn't tell with without Kagome's approval, and Kurama didn't even know that Kagome was in the feudal era at the moment.  
  
Nodding, they both turned around and left the toddlers office. As soon as they went through the portal, Yusuke told Kurama about Kagome leaving, and Kurama nodded. "This could take a while, and Koenma will probably check on our progress." Kurama stated as they walked towards Genkai's. Yusuke still had to tell Yukina and Genkai that Kagome was gone.  
  
"What are the chances that Kagome's going to want to join the Reikai Tentei? You and I both know that Kagome wants a perfectly normal life." Yusuke sighed and kicked a pebble. Kurama stared up into the sky.  
  
"Do you honestly think she wants that?" Kurama asked. Yusuke stared at Kurama like he was crazy.  
  
"Of course she wants that! She's even said it a couple of times!" Yusuke pointed it out. Kurama just gave a slight laugh.  
  
"I believe that she's just saying that. It's a crutch of some kind and though we don't know what the crutch is for, you know that she loves having a secret life. Anyway, do you think it would be possible for her to go back to the way she was before?"  
  
"Yeah..." Yusuke sounded unsure and Kurama knew he was debating the subject in his head. "I couldn't go back to being normal even if I tried. I highly doubt you or Kagome could either."  
  
"First of all, Yusuke, I wasn't normal to begin with. Second of all, you're right. Neither you nor Kagome could go back to the way things were." Yusuke sighed and started to head up the steps to Genkai's temple. He hated it when Kurama proved him right about something. Mainly because it was true, and Yusuke couldn't go back either. It's known as the harsh reality.  
  
Yukina greeted them and noticed the slightly depressed look on Yusuke's face. "Yusuke, what's wrong?" Yukina asked. Yusuke looked at Kagome's best friend in this era and smiled a little sadly.  
  
"Kagome's in the feudal era, and Koenma wants her to join the Reikai Tentei and he doesn't know a thing about her." Yusuke explained. Genkai came outside with a serious expression on her face.  
  
"Koenma doesn't even know Kagome can travel through time?" Genkai asked. Yusuke shook his head and Genkai frowned. "You didn't tell him, I presume." Yusuke shook his head again and Genkai smiled. "Good, let's keep this between the four of us and Kagome. As for asking her to join the Reikai Tentei, Yusuke and I will ask her after her next training session." Genkai walked back inside the temple. Yukina looked a little bit sad.  
  
"Do you know how long she'll be gone?" Yukina asked. Yusuke stared up at the sky.  
  
"No, I don't." Yusuke said. Yukina nodded and smiled.  
  
"Well, I sure hope she has a good time." Yukina said and then everyone heard a little 'ding' sound. "I just made some cookies, do you want some?" Yukina asked. Kurama and Yusuke nodded Yukina brought out small bags filled with chocolate-chip cookies hot out of the oven. "Here. When you see Kagome next, tell her to drop by." They promised Yukina that they would and they started to head back down the stairs.  
  
"Yukina and Kagome are becoming really close friends, don't you agree Yusuke?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You could say that again. I have to drag Kagome off of Genkai's property after our training sessions otherwise Kagome wouldn't be able to get her homework done." Yusuke laughed. Kurama chuckled a little bit and stared at the cloudless sky.  
  
"Do you like Kagome in any way?" Kurama asked. Yusuke shot Kurama a 'what- the-hell-do-you-mean look. "As in are you friends or more than that?" Yusuke looked at the ground and heaved a rather large sigh.  
  
"We're just friends." Yusuke muttered. 'She has Inuyasha.' Kurama looked at his friend and suppressed a laugh. "Besides, why would she be interested in me? She's got that Inuyasha fellow to watch out for her." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"You know, just because she's known Inuyasha longer than she's known you doesn't mean that it couldn't happen. Remember, there is always Kikyou to consider." Kurama pointed out. Yusuke looked confused. "Kikyou. Kagome's incarnate that Inuyasha loved at one point, and apparently he still does." Yusuke thought for a minute and then snapped his fingers.  
  
"Oh yeah! Kikyou! I forgot about her." Yusuke exclaimed and Kurama sweat- dropped.  
  
'My, Yusuke does have an interesting memory.' Kurama thought to himself. Youko agreed in his head.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, I'll see you whenever." Yusuke waved to Kurama and they headed towards their own homes. Yusuke thought about what Kurama had said about Kagome earlier.  
  
'I may still have a chance with her?' Yusuke thought to himself. 'I guess I do like her...' Smiling, he went out looking for somebody to beat up, just because he was in a good mood.  
  
**With Kagome**  
  
Kagome felt a lot happier about Kikyou joining in the search for the shards. Sango had taken Kagome on a trip to the hot springs and was relieved that Kagome was taking this rather well. Kikyou was even nicer to everyone now that and Kagome had learned to accept each other.  
  
Now, Kagome was walking in between Kikyou and Sango while Inuyasha and Miroku kept the lead. Kilala was resting on Sango's shoulder and Shippo was resting in Kagome's arms. Inuyasha had complained that Kagome was going to spoil the kit and only ended up getting sat. Even Kikyou had to suppress a smile at the action.  
  
"So, Kagome, how exactly did you train in your time? Sango asked. Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't hear the girls talking and Kikyou looked interested in the conversation.  
  
"Well, I met this boy named Yusuke and he kind of sort of figured out my little secret and he suggested that I train with him. Hopefully I'll be more of a help than I was." Kagome smiled.  
  
"Did you learn anything new?" Kikyou asked, and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Maybe you'll be able to see what I can do sometime! It's a little hard to explain." Kikyou and Sango nodded. Sango had a spark in her eye and both Kagome and Kikyou looked at her. "Sango, what are you thinking?" Kagome asked suspiciously.  
  
"What are your thoughts on Yusuke?" Sango asked. Kagome gave a little squeak and blushed. Sango knew she had struck something. "Are you going to tell us or are you just going to sit there and be a tomato all day?" Kikyou laughed a little bit at that.  
  
"Well...in personality he is like Inuyasha, but yet he isn't like Inuyasha. Really the only similarity is the tough-guy act they put on. Other than that, Yusuke's really nice and he doesn't insult me." Kagome stated. Sango smirked.  
  
"So, you like him then?" Sango asked. Kagome once again turned red. Kikyou decided to help Sango on her quest.  
  
"Being your incarnate, I would say you do. You're expression tells it all." Kikyou pointed out. Kagome's eyes widened and she started to laugh nervously.  
  
"I guess this is the first time I thought about him that way. I guess...I do like him." Kagome stated. "That's not a bad thing though, is it?" Kagome looked at the other two girls. Shippo finally decided to put his two cents in.  
  
"I like him better than Inuyasha already!" All three girls laughed at that and the boys ahead turned around.  
  
"Hey! What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked. The three girls just looked at Inuyasha and laughed. Miroku shook his head and started walking again. Inuyasha looked surprised that Kikyou was laughing like she was. Kikyou noticed that Inuyasha was staring at her and stared straight back.  
  
"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked. Inuyasha shook his head, turned around, and started muttering about something to do with 'girls' and 'mood swings'. The three girls started laughing again.  
  
**With Yusuke**  
  
A week had gone by and Kagome still hadn't returned. He was starting to get worried about her. The good news though was that his mom was making a speedy recovery. Yusuke knew it had something to do with the soup that Kagome taught him how to make. He would have to thank her for that someday. Walking by Kagome's shrine, Yusuke felt a familiar aura and bolted up the stairs.  
  
Kagome was back!  
  
**With Kagome**  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. Her bag was still full and she had two new shards of the Shikon Jewel with her. Her week in the Sengoku Jidai had done well for her, and being friends with Kikyou really helped. She had even come to terms with the fact that Kikyou and Inuyasha loved each other.  
  
It really helped her that Sango and Kikyou helped her realize that she liked Yusuke, though she wasn't sure what she was going to do about it yet. Kikyou was becoming more and more like a sister to Kagome, and it was hard to believe that the once emotionless miko was thriving with life, in a manner of speaking; she was still dead after all. The only disappointing thing about the trip was that Kagome didn't even get to use her special energy arrows or change into her fighting outfit.  
  
Walking out of the shrine, Kagome felt Yusuke's spirit energy running up the shrine steps. 'What's he doing here?' Kagome thought and dropped her bag, heading towards the steps. Yusuke's appeared before Kagome reached them and he looked sort of tired.  
  
"Do you need all of those steps?" Yusuke asked, smiling at Kagome who laughed at his remark. After catching his breath, he looked at his favorite miko and smiled. "Welcome back, Kagome."  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**Yusuke:** Are you sure you should update so much in one day?  
  
**TYN:** YES!  
  
**Yusuke:** Okay...you're strange  
  
**TYN:** I can't believe actually like this story!  
  
**Yusuke:** I can't believe how fast you type.  
  
**TYN:** I know! I'm like, possessed or something!  
  
**Yusuke:** Now it's time to type the next chapter.  
  
**TYN:** YES IT IS!  
  
**Yusuke:** O.O People are going to get sick of her if she keeps on updating like this.  
  
**TYN:** YES THEY ARE!  
  
**Yusuke:** Just read and review._


	6. Kagome's Back

_Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho, would I be typing this? No._  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Six: Kagome's Back**  
  
Yusuke followed Kagome into the house. "Mom, I'm home!" Kagome shouted. Kagome's mother walked out and smiled at both Yusuke and Kagome.  
  
"Oh, hello Yusuke! Would you like to have dinner here?" Kagome's mother asked. Yusuke nodded a little bit. "Good! The phone's over their if you need to call your mother." Yusuke nodded and was talking to his mom while Kagome unpacked all of her stuff from the trip. It didn't take long for her to finish and she headed downstairs. Yusuke was watching Souta play on his Playstation 2.  
  
"Does Souta always play on this thing?" Yusuke asked as Kagome sat down next to him on the two-person couch. They both blushed and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Most of the time he does. So, how was your week while I was away?" Kagome asked. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Not very interesting. I'm pretty sure you saw the homework on your desk." Yusuke said. He had dropped off all of her homework for her. "I had to force your Grandpa to say that you had the flu. He was going to use leukemia as your excuse." Yusuke laughed at the horrified expression on Kagome's face. "How was the Feudal Era?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Surprising mostly." Kagome said. Yusuke asked her to explain and she did, leaving out the part where she realized that she had a crush on him. "That's basically what happened!"  
  
"So you're just going to let Kikyou have Inuyasha without a fight? Even after all you two did to each other?" Yusuke asked, dumbfounded. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I just finally realized that I don't like Inuyasha that way anymore." Kagome said, smiling. Souta had finally grown tired of listening to the conversation and left the room after turning off the Playstation, leaving Kagome and Yusuke alone.  
  
"Do you have your sights set on someone else?" Yusuke asked. Kagome smiled genuinely at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I bet you'll never guess who!" Kagome laughed. Yusuke thought on it.  
  
"Kuwabara?" He laughed. Kagome thought about it and mentally cringed. Kuwabara was nice...but he wasn't her type.  
  
"No. Guess again!"  
  
"Kurama?" Kagome laughed.  
  
"I like foxes and all, but Shippo is really the only one I'll get really close too." Kagome said. Yusuke knew who Shippo was thanks to the pictures that Kagome had shown him.  
  
"...Miroku?" Kagome looked horrified.  
  
"No! I'm still trying to get Sango to admit she likes him!"  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"No." Kagome thought about the mental image of her and Kouga together. He wasn't her type, no matter how much he tried to get her. She noticed Yusuke look really happy as she rejected all of his guesses. He paused for a second before stating his next guess.  
  
"Me?" He asked, a slightest bit of hope in his voice. Kagome's eyes widened and she blushed.  
  
"You could say that..." Kagome looked down. He probably didn't like her. She felt two fingers under her chin and was forced to look at Yusuke, who was smiling.  
  
"I bet you can never guess who I've set my sights on." Yusuke smirked, and planted his lips on Kagome's. Kagome was shocked at first but then leaned into the kiss. They broke apart when they heard a soft snicker. They both whirled around to see Souta trying to hold back a laugh.  
  
"Souta..." Kagome glared, knowing what her little brother's next move was going to be. Souta just smiled and started running.  
  
"Mom! You'll never believe what I just saw!" Souta shouted and both teens grabbed the back of Souta's shirt. They covered Souta's mouth so all anybody could hear were muffled words coming from Souta.  
  
"You know what Kagome?" Yusuke asked, a dark grin coming on his face. Kagome smirked.  
  
"What Yusuke?" Kagome asked, her was completely innocent compared to her facial expression. Souta went bug-eyed.  
  
"You know that Ayame girl that Souta keeps on talking about?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the girl whose phone number he left on the message pad?" Kagome and Yusuke smiled even more darkly as Souta tried to struggle out of their hold. Yusuke smirked and nodded to Kagome, who tightened her grip on Souta as Yusuke walked over to the phone.  
  
"Maybe we should give her a call...what do you think Kagome?" Yusuke said, looking Souta in the eye.  
  
"It sounds like a great idea! Why not tell Ayame that Souta likes her?" Kagome nearly cackled she was in such an evil mood with her little brother.  
  
"Now that might be mean Kagome..." Yusuke said, his smirk still present on his face. "I mean, what would we get in return for doing such a thing?" Kagome looked down at Souta.  
  
"Souta, do you want us to call your crush?" Kagome asked. Souta shook his head vigorously. "Then will you keep quiet about this?" Souta nodded feverishly and Kagome let go of him.  
  
"Don't call her! I promise I won't tell!" Souta begged and Yusuke nodded.  
  
"You better keep quiet about this." Yusuke demanded, and Souta nodded before darting up to his room. Yusuke walked back to Kagome.  
  
"Does this mean that we're together?" Kagome asked Yusuke, slightly blushing. Yusuke smiled warmly at Kagome. She was cute when she blushed.  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke said and stole a quick kiss. They heard footsteps and whirled around just in time to look innocent to Kagome's mother.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Kagome's mother chirped. Yusuke and Kagome sat down next to each other at the table.  
  
"Kagome! I see my charms have worked and you have come home!" Kagome's grandfather was practically in tears when he saw her. Kagome held back a laugh and just nodded to her grandfather's statement. Kagome's mother brought out the food and Kagome split into a wide smile.  
  
"Oden!" Kagome squealed and Yusuke stared at Kagome like she was nuts. Why was she squealing?  
  
"Kagome...what's going on?" Yusuke asked. Souta spoke up for Kagome.  
  
"She loves Oden _a lot_." Yusuke nodded in understanding and happily ate his share of the Oden, while Kagome nearly gulped down hers.  
  
'She has an appetite...that's for sure.' Yusuke thought, putting some oden into his mouth.  
  
**The next day**  
  
It was Saturday and both Kagome and Yusuke were walking hand-in-hand towards Genkai's place so that Kagome could train. Kagome kept her fighting clothes in a duffel bag and it was at her side at the moment. "Yusuke, are you ok?" Kagome asked. Yusuke seemed a little bit nervous. Yusuke blinked and Kagome realized he hadn't been paying attention. "Yusuke? Anybody home?" Kagome knocked on Yusuke's head and they both laughed.  
  
"I'm fine, just thinking to much." Yusuke said and Kagome looked at him in mock disbelief.  
  
"The great Yusuke Urameshi _thinking_? Impossible!" Yusuke rolled his eyes. They reached the shrine steps. "Race ya!" Kagome said taking off. Yusuke blinked for a second before chasing after Kagome, shouting things like 'cheater' and 'not fair'. In the end, Kagome won and they caught their breath before Kagome took off again. "YUKINA-CHAN!" Kagome shouted as she saw her best friend in this era. Yukina ran up to Kagome and hugged her.  
  
"Kagome-chan! How was the feudal era?" Yukina asked, beaming that her friend was back.  
  
"It was great! I even made friends with Kikyou!" Kagome said as the two girls went inside so that Kagome could change into her fighting outfit. Yusuke shrugged and went in search of Genkai.  
  
"Yo, grandma!" Yusuke called out to Genkai, who semi-glared at him.  
  
"What is it dimwit?" Genkai asked. She knew full well that Kagome was back and was currently changing into her fighting outfit, getting ready to train.  
  
"After training, right?" Yusuke asked, and Genkai nodded.  
  
"Yes dimwit, after training." Genkai looked past his shoulder and smiled at Kagome who had emerged from the temple with Yukina. "The trip made you a little bit stronger, I see." Genkai observed. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I just got up late at night and trained myself while everybody was asleep." Kagome felt great. She finally felt that all of her worries were leaving her alone for the time being. She didn't have to think about Inuyasha anymore and she and Yusuke were together. They started training and Yukina decided to make lunch for everybody. They took a break from training to eat lunch as they always did on the weekends when training and then went back to training. They stopped when the sun set and sat in the living room while Kagome took a shower.  
  
"Ok, let's go home!" Kagome chirped and Yusuke motioned for her to sit down, which she did next to Yukina. Kagome was instantly curious. What was going on?  
  
"Kagome, you know about Yusuke's job." Genkai stated and Kagome nodded. "You know who Koenma is and you know the dangers of a job like Yusuke's." Once again Kagome nodded, wondering where this was going to lead.  
  
"Well, Koenma called Kurama and I in." Yusuke began. Kagome was definitely curious by now. "He said he wanted us to recruit somebody new to the team."  
  
"Does he have anyone in mind?" Kagome asked, seeing where this was leading.  
  
"Well...yeah...he does." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck. "He kind of...asked for you."  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** That's it for today! My brain is zapped! I lurve speed typing!  
  
**Yusuke:** Apparently.  
  
**TYN:** Just say your line. I'm kaput.  
  
**Yusuke:** Read and Review!_


	7. Yukina's Request

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Have a nice day! By the way. I have two Kurama pairings and I need voting on them! The choices are Keiko/Kurama and Botan/Kurama! Have a nice day reading this fic!  
  
To Sesshoumaru's Goddess: YYAAAYYYY!!!! You are such a fantastic reviewer! You have inspired me to continue on...though I was going to do that anyway that isn't the point. You're probably right. Kagome's mom most likely would be thrilled, but I have something planned for when Kagome's mom finds out. Keep on giving those nice long loving reviews and have a cookie or ten! Then have another 200 for the pairing ideas. I know I'm definitely going to go with two of them. I'll have to wait to see on Botan/Kurama. Gomen ne!  
  
To Han Futsu; Anti Normal: You don't mind if I use that suggestion, do you? And if I can, you don't mind if I alter it a bit...right? You get a cookie for that wonderful idea!_  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Seven: Yukina's Request**  
  
Kagome blinked. The first thing she wanted to say was _absolutely not_ to the job offer but knew it would be rude to say so immediately. If she took the job offer it would definitely score more time with Yusuke...but she also had to hunt for the Sacred Jewel Shards.  
  
"Can I get back to you on that?" Kagome said slowly. "I would love to join it's just...I have to search for the Shikon Jewel Shards and everything." Yusuke frowned for a second and thought of a new approach.  
  
"Well...we could always wait until after you finish searching for the shards." Yusuke suggested. Kagome smiled but shook her head.  
  
"It's more than that. I'll just have to think about it." Kagome sighed. It was the truth. There was more to it than that, and it would take her time to think about. Yusuke sighed but smiled.  
  
"Well, at least you aren't rejecting it immediately." Yusuke laughed and stood up. "I have to go home. See you tomorrow, Kagome." Yusuke smiled and left. Kagome winced, hoping she didn't hurt his feeling inadvertently.  
  
"Personally, I'm proud of you." Genkai smirked. "Anyone as infatuated with Yusuke and danger as you are would have immediately taken up the job. You seem to have your priorities straight."  
  
"Does that mean I shouldn't go for the job?" Kagome asked and Genkai shook her head.  
  
"I say you should do whatever you want, but I'm glad you're thinking it out first." Genkai stood up and walked into the kitchen. "If you want you can stay the night with Yukina. You two barely have time to talk."  
  
Both Kagome and Yukina lit up. "I'll have to call my mom, be right back!" Kagome smiled at Yukina who looked excited that she was going to spend more time with her friend.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm going to spend the night at a friends...her name is Yukina. No, I'll find something to sleep in. Thanks mom, bye!" Kagome hung up and practically skipped into the room. "What should we do first?"  
  
"How about we start with dinner? I'm pretty sure you're hungry." Yukina suggested and then Kagome heard her stomach growl. "I'm positive your hungry." Yukina laughed and so did Kagome. "So, what should we make?"  
  
"How about oden?" Kagome suggested and Yukina nodded. "Yay!" Kagome skipped into the kitchen, this was definitely a good day for her. Yukina smiled and followed her and they started on the oden. "So, Yukina...any love interests? Kagome asked.  
  
"There is this really nice boy, but I'm not sure." Yukina said, blushing a little. Kagome wiggled her eyebrows, making Yukina laugh.  
  
"What's the lucky guy's name?" Kagome was grinning from ear to ear. This was definitely great.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara." Kagome's face got a more delighted look on it.  
  
"Is he really tall with orange hair?" Kagome asked and Yukina nodded.  
  
"Do you know him?" Yukina asked and Kagome nodded.  
  
"He's in my History class, and we had to do a report together. He's seems nice...just not my type." Kagome laughed at the image of her kissing Kuwabara. "I think you two would look great together!"  
  
"Really?" Yukina asked and Kagome nodded. Yukina blushed a little bit. "Well, what's going on with you and Yusuke?" Kagome blushed ferociously.  
  
"Umm...you could say that...well..." Kagome's face was now the same shade as Kurama's hair and Yukina started laughing.  
  
"You two got together, didn't you?" Yukina asked. Kagome's face grew even redder, but she shook it off, returning to her normal skin color. She didn't look very good as a tomato.  
  
"You could say that." Kagome smiled, thinking of her little 'moment' with Yusuke. Yukina smiled.  
  
"It's about time." Yukina murmured so quietly that Kagome didn't hear her.  
  
After dinner both girls were sitting in Yukina's room chatting away. "Kagome...I wanted to ask you something..." Yukina asked, looking a little bit embarrassed. Kagome looked at her friend quizzically but motioned for Yukina to go on. "It's about training...I was wondering if...well...you could teach me some basic maneuvers. I would ask Genkai but I don't want to be a burden and I don't think Yusuke or Kuwabara will teach me because of Kuwabara's code and Yusuke probably only asked you because he likes you." Yukina's question shocked Kagome but she quickly regained her composure.  
  
"I don't see why not. It'd be fun!" Kagome smiled and Yukina hugged her.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome! I promise I won't be a burden!" Yukina said and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yukina, the only way you could be a burden is if you keep on cutting off my circulation!" Kagome laughed and Yukina let go, laughing as well. "So, when do you want to start training?" Kagome asked. Sure, she was still in training herself but she could still teach Yukina a few things about fighting that she knew.  
  
"How about as soon as were sure Genkai's asleep?" Yukina asked. Kagome nodded and they snuck into the clothes room to pick out the perfect outfit for Yukina, which turned out to be the exact same thing Kagome picked out, except for where there was red was actually sea-green. Kagome put on her fighting clothes and motioned for Yukina to follow her. In one weekend Yukina had learned how to make a spirit weapon _(she ended up with a mace)_ and hide her aura from others. Since Kagome could really only work with Yukina three nights out of the week _(Friday, Saturday, and Sunday)_ Yukina said she'd practice late at night when Kagome couldn't stay because of school.  
  
Kagome had alternated weeks. She'd stay one week in the Sengoku Jidai and she'd spend the next week in her own era.  
  
The third week of practice Genkai had decided to take a late night stroll. "What are you girls doing out this late at night?" Genkai asked. Yukina and Kagome froze and whirled around, forgetting to put away their spirit weapons. "I was wondering when Yukina would ask somebody to help her learn how to fight." Genkai chuckled.  
  
"So you're not mad?" Yukina asked and Genkai shook her head.  
  
"No. You two keep on practicing. I'll be right back." Genkai left and Kagome and Yukina shrugged.  
  
"All right. Lets see you do that move again." Kagome instructed. Yukina did as she was told. After a few minutes of repeating that move continuously Genkai came back, fully dressed.  
  
"I see Yukina's mastered a basic move with her mace." Genkai said, observing Yukina, who blushed and nodded. "I'll show you another move that you could probably easily master as well."  
  
**A few weeks later**  
  
Kagome was about to head down the well again but first she needed to pack. Yusuke was over and was helping her. "Why do you need all of this food?" Yusuke asked. "Couldn't you just hunt something and cook it?"  
  
"Nope. Almost everyone has a favorite from my time. Ramen is Inuyasha's favorite, Miroku is particularly fond of soda, Shippo is partial to candy, Sango likes the potato chips, and I'm not exactly sure what Kikyou's fond of yet. "Kagome thought on it. Kikyou sampled her food a few times and was amazed at the strange foods of the future.  
  
"Why don't you make any oden or something..." Yusuke asked and Kagome shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'll live with it." Kagome sighed and zipped up her bag. Yusuke looked sad and Kagome hugged him. "I'll be back in a week. Don't worry!" Yusuke sighed and hugged her back.  
  
"You better be." Yusuke said and Kagome looked up at him. She gave him a quick kiss and turned to her bag. She felt Yusuke grab her arm and she whirled around.  
  
"Yusuke, what's wro-" Kagome was cut off by Yusuke's kiss. His tongue begged for entrance and Kagome opened her mouth slightly. Unfortunately, Souta came in at that time.  
  
"THAT'S _SICK_!" He shouted as he dropped his bag. Yusuke and Kagome broke off and glared at Souta, who looked like he was going to puke. Yusuke chased Souta out of the room and smirked at Kagome.  
  
"Be careful. I better go now before your mom comes downstairs to see what all the commotion is about." Yusuke said and headed out the door, but not before giving Kagome a quick kiss. Kagome sighed as she watched his retreating form.  
  
"Kagome...when are you going to tell mom?" Souta asked. Kagome's eyes narrowed as she turned around to face Souta. Souta's eyes widened and he gave a little squeak. "Kagome...please don't hurt me..." Souta whimpered.  
  
"Run." Was all Kagome said and Souta took off, heading out the door and climbing up the Go-Shinboku tree. Just as Kagome was about to leave, the phone rang and Kagome sighed before picking it up.  
  
"Moshi moshi!" Kagome answered.  
  
"Kagome, it's Genkai." Genkai's voice said.  
  
"Hi Genkai-Sama. What's up?" Kagome asked. Genkai never called Kagome so this was strange.  
  
"I was wondering if you would take Yukina along on your trip. She's been improving at an incredibly fast rate and now she needs experience." Kagome was caught off guard. Take Yukina to the feudal era? After a pause, Kagome answered.  
  
"Send her over and make sure to tell her to bring her fighting outfit!" Kagome said. Genkai thanked her and she hung up. "Now...to get Souta." Kagome grinned. This week was going to be very interesting.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** Wow. I suck at writing romance.  
  
**Yusuke:** You got that right.  
  
**TYN:** SHUT UP!  
  
**Yusuke:** O.O Allrightythen.  
  
**TYN:** I know that the whole bringing Yukina and not Yusuke over the feudal era might cause an uproar among my readers...but I this whole thing planned out already and I'm not changing it!  
  
**Yusuke:** Well...read and review...  
  
**TYN:** OR ELSE!_


	8. The Decision

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing._  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Eight: The Decision  
**  
Kagome and Yukina stared down into the well. "Are you sure they'll like me?" Yukina asked, a little bit unsure of herself.  
  
"Of course they will! Inuyasha will be a jerk at first but he'll lighten up eventually. He always does." Kagome smiled encouragingly at her friend. Yukina nodded. Yukina was wearing her regular kimono and her fighting outfit was packed with Kagome's. Nobody had seen Kagome's outfit in the feudal era yet but Kagome was going to force herself into a fight whether everyone liked it or not. "Yukina, just hold my hand on we'll jump in together." Kagome said and Yukina did as she said. On three both girls jumped in and were surrounded by the purple light.  
  
At the other side of the well Kagome climbed up first to show Yukina it was safe and Yukina followed soon afterwards. "Kagome!" Shippo shouted and jumped into Kagome's arms. Kagome sniffed the air and turned his head towards Yukina. "Kagome! There's a youkai behind you!" Shippo screamed.  
  
"That's my friend Yukina from my time. Yukina, this is Shippo." Yukina smiled at Shippo.  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Yukina stroked Shippo's tail. "Wow...you were right. His tail is soft." Yukina smiled and Shippo jumped into Yukina's arms. "Where are your other friends?" Yukina asked and Kagome motioned for her to follow. Shippo fired questions at Yukina and they all chatted until they reached the village.  
  
"Watch out Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice sounded from behind them. Yukina and Kagome both whirled around and noticed Inuyasha charging at Yukina with his sword drawn. Yukina gasped and looked about ready to take out her mace.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screeched and Inuyasha plummeted face-first into the ground. As soon as the spell wore off Inuyasha stood up and glared at her.  
  
"Kagome! That girl is a youkai! I can smell it!" Inuyasha pointed to Yukina and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I know perfectly well that Yukina is a youkai. She's from my time and she isn't going to kill us all in our sleep or while we're awake." Inuyasha looked unconvinced and Kagome sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha, just trust me for once! I'm a pretty good judge on people." Kagome glared at Inuyasha who glared back at her. "Sit boy." Inuyasha plummeted to the ground again and both girls started walking to the hut with Shippo in Yukina's arms. "This is Kaede's hut." Kagome said, pointing to the upcoming hut. They entered and Kagome waved at everyone.  
  
"Kagome, who is this lovely lady following you?" Miroku said, standing up. Kikyou, Sango, and Kagome glared at Miroku though he took no notice.  
  
"I'm Yukina." Yukina told him unsurely. Miroku came up and grabbed her hands in his, causing Shippo to fall to the ground and jump into Kagome's arms again.  
  
"Oh fair Yukina, would you please do the honor of bearing my children?" Hiraikotsu came down onto Miroku's head and he dropped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"That's Miroku." Kagome said as Yukina made her way past the monk into the hut. "Everybody, this is Yukina."  
  
"You're friend from your era?" Kikyou asked and Kagome nodded. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kikyou." Kikyou stood up and bowed, and Yukina did the same. Sango introduced herself and they both bowed. Inuyasha took that moment to come into the hut.  
  
"Are you all crazy? She's a youkai!" Inuyasha asked and walked in but ended up tripping over Miroku's unconscious form. Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes while Kikyou just hid a smile behind her hand.  
  
"We've all known about Yukina for a few weeks now. Only you and Miroku were left in the dark." Sango explained. Inuyasha just grumbled and walked out of the hut.  
  
"Tomorrow we're heading off towards Naraku's castle!" Inuyasha barked (no pun intended). Kagome paled and looked at Yukina.  
  
"Naraku's castle?" Kagome squeaked and the others nodded slowly. "Kikyou, Sango, I need your help."  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"I need you to help me train Yukina. She's a great fighter but she's never had any real experience." Kagome explained. Yukina nodded in agreement. Sango grabbed Kagome and Yukina's arms and started to drag them out of the hut with Kikyou following.  
  
"Well then, let's get started!" Sango announced. Shippo had been forced out of Kagome's arms by this action and jumped into Kikyou's arms.  
  
"I sure hope I don't get dropped again." Shippo said and Kikyou smiled.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo. I'll make sure not to drop you." Everybody stopped in a clearing. Kikyou observed Kagome's school uniform and Yukina's kimono. "Do you two have any better fighting clothes?" Kikyou asked. Kagome was happy that she didn't have the opportunity to drop her bag and stated digging through it.  
  
"I'll get changed in that direction, and Yukina will get changed in the opposite direction." Kagome said, tossing Yukina's fighting clothes to Yukina. Sango, Shippo, and Kikyou talked while they waited for the two girls to finish getting changed. They emerged at the same time.  
  
"You look great!" Sango exclaimed, observing the girls. "Why don't you just wear these from now on? It would be more practical." Kagome thought on it and nodded.  
  
"I don't know why I didn't think of that before..." Kagome murmured.  
  
"Let's get started then, shall we?" Kikyou asked and both Kagome and Yukina nodded. "Shippo, where do you smell the nearest youkai?" Shippo pointed in the direction and they started their training.  
  
They came back halfway through the night and changed into their nightclothes before going to bed.  
  
**Five days later**  
  
The group had stopped for the day and the girls were at the hot springs, relaxing. "Kagome, have you thought about the offer at all?" Yukina asked. It was the first time Yukina ever mentioned the offer to join the Reikai Tentei and Kagome was caught a bit off guard. Sango and Kikyou looked at Kagome quizzically.  
  
"What offer?" Sango asked.  
  
"You know about the Reikai Tentei, right?" Kagome asked, making sure she explained what she about them to Sango and Kikyou. Both girls nodded and Kagome bit her lip. "Well...I was kind of asked to join the team a few weeks ago."  
  
"That's great!" Sango smiled, happy for her friend.  
  
"Have you decided if you're going to take up the offer or not?" Kikyou asked. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I'm still not sure. I mean...after the hunt for the Shikon Jewel...I've been dreaming of a normal life since I started on this quest and being part of the Reikai Tentei is basically saying that my life never will be normal." Kagome sighed. "If I did join them, I would get to spend more time with Yusuke." Kagome sighed. "I'm just not sure what to do."  
  
Kikyou and Sango looked thoughtful and Yukina was staring up at the sky. "Do you think your life really can go back to normal?" Kikyou asked. Kagome was startled at what Kikyou had suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.  
  
"If you think about it, do you really think you can go back to being normal? Would your heart allow it?" Kikyou asked. Kagome's eyes widened as she thought it through. Could her life go back to normal or was it just a dream that would never come true? Memories of her ordeal with Subaki came coursing through her. She had 'gone back' to her 'normal' life and eventually lost her memories of her friends in the Sengoku Jidai, and she often felt restless.  
  
Then she remembered Yukina, Yusuke, Kurama, and Genkai. Even if she wanted her life to be normal, they wouldn't be. They were stuck as they were until the day they died. Would it really be fair to them? To Yukina, who was a youkai through and through? To Kurama who used to be a youkai? To Yusuke who had died and come back to life? To Genkai who had lived her whole life knowing of youkai and fighting them off? She was running away from it all, and she shouldn't be.  
  
"Thank you Kikyou." Kagome smiled. "I've made my decision." All three heads turned to Kagome, who smiled. "I think I'll take that job!" Kagome smiled. All three girls smiled back. Suddenly, they heard a twig snap and all four of them whirled to face behind Sango and they saw none other than Miroku.  
  
"Miroku you hentai houshi!" Sango screamed and grabbed a rather large boulder. Miroku's eyes bulged and he started to back away.  
  
"Now Sango don't you think you're being a little rash?" Miroku asked nervously. Seeing the death glare on all four of the girl's faces _(even Yukina's)_ he turned around and ran for his life, only to end up with a boulder on his back while he was lying on the ground. Inuyasha came charging while drawing his sword.  
  
"I head somebody scream!" He growled, he was still running for them.  
  
"Gah! Inuyasha, Osuwari!" Kagome screamed and Inuyasha fell into the hot springs. As soon as he resurfaced a verbal fight began between the girls and the monk _(after he had freed himself of the boulder)_ and hanyou.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** If anybody can guess where that last part came from then they get something special...even if I'm not sure what it is yet.  
  
**Yusuke:** Just read and review.  
  
**TYN:** Because if you don't than I will send nightmares to you all who don't review or read!  
  
**Yusuke:** She'll do it too.  
  
**TYN:** Thank you for backing me up Yusuke!  
  
**Yusuke:** Wha...when did I do that?  
  
**TYN:** Just now.  
  
**Yusuke:** Damn..._


	9. Final Battle in the Feudal Era

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE SWEET SNOW IN MY FRIDGE!  
  
To White Fox 612: It's my story and I will do what I want with it. If I say Kikyou eats food, then Kikyou eats food. Miroku always finds a way to spy on the girls and so you really shouldn't have commented on that and I don't care if Kikyou eats souls and not food. It's my story, Damnit! Even if it's just fanfiction. It's called sugarcoated. I leave out a few details on purpose._  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Nine: Final Battle in the Feudal Era  
**  
The group finally reached Naraku's castle. It had taken them a little bit over twelve days to find...no thanks to Inuyasha's human night. Sesshoumaru and Kouga were standing with them, clearly ready to fight. Kagome and the others stared at the castle. It was bigger than they originally thought, and they had thought it would be pretty big in the first place. Yukina was beyond nervous; she had never even seen a picture of Naraku or his detachments, much less the real things.  
  
"Yukina, stay with me and you'll be fine." Kagome smiled encouragingly. The truth was, Kagome was terrified as well. Even with her new abilities, she wasn't sure of the outcome of this fight. Even Kikyou and Inuyasha were nervous, and they both were probably the bravest of them all, Kikyou already have been dead and Inuyasha just because of what he went through as a child. Sango was starting to tear up; she knew that the fate of Kohaku was about to be determined. Kagome was currently holding Shippo and Kilala was sitting on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome." Kikyou said, her voice serious as she turned around to face her reincarnation and friend. "You and I are the only ones who can truly destroy Naraku." Kagome nodded in agreement. Kikyou turned to the others. "Everybody go on ahead of us three." Everyone nodded and started forward. Kilala jumped off of Sango's shoulder and turned into her large youkai form. Yukina, Kikyou, and Kagome waited until everybody was at least out of hearing range _(including the youkai)_ before doing anything.  
  
"We need a plan." Kagome said immediately. Kikyou and Yukina nodded in agreement, both of their faces serious.  
  
"Naraku expects us all to go charging in at once. He always does." Kikyou pointed out. Yukina thought on what she knew of Naraku, all three girls had told her pretty much everything they knew about him.  
  
"Umm...I think I have an idea."  
  
**With Sango and Kilala**  
  
Sango stood before Kohaku. His weapon was raised and he was ready to attack. Sango held back her tears. She had promised Kagome that she wouldn't kill herself if Kohaku had to be killed, and she knew this was going to be the hardest thing she had to do.  
  
"Kohaku..." Sango said, her voice was choked. "I'm sorry." Sango charged at Kohaku with her Hiraikotsu. Kilala stood back, waiting for an opportunity to join in. Kohaku used his weapon to block the boomerang and Sango dropped it, reverting to her katana. Kohaku threw his weapon towards Sango and cut Sango in the stomach. Wincing in pain, Sango cut a long, deep gash down Kohaku's good arm.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
**With Miroku and Inuyasha**  
  
"I don't feel right about leaving Sango to with her brother alone." Miroku muttered. Inuyasha grimaced at his friends comment. Thing was, he didn't feel great about it either. What if she just forgot about the promise she made to Kagome?  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's dealt with stronger opponents before." Inuyasha said in his usual loud and obnoxious way. 'She's dealt with stronger opponents, but that doesn't make it any easier.' Inuyasha shook his head. A sudden change in the wind brought a rather unwanted smell to his attention. "Kagura."  
  
Miroku heard him and got his staff and scrolls out. "Come on out, Kagura! We know you're there!" Miroku shouted, bracing himself. Kagura walked into view.  
  
"How clever of you." She said in her usual purr. "I'm not here to fight you." Both of them were thrown back by the comment.  
  
"You're one of Naraku's detachments! Of course you're here to fight us!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagura smirked and diverted her attention to Inuyasha.  
  
"Just because I'm one of his detachments doesn't mean that I have the same motives as him. In truth, I would have killed him myself if I knew I could." Kagura was still smirking. Inuyasha and Miroku loosened up a bit.  
  
"What do you want then?" Miroku asked, his voice still strong and his guard still up, though not as strong as it was.  
  
"I want my heart back."  
  
**With Sesshoumaru and Kouga**  
  
"I don't even see why you're here with your mutt of a brother. Is the Lord Sesshoumaru really that soft?" Kouga smirked at the snarl that had placed itself on Sesshoumaru's face.  
  
"I would watch what you say, wolf-prince. I, Sesshoumaru, am your superior and I, Sesshoumaru, am not the one who has fallen in love with a ningen." Sesshoumaru had replaced his snarl with his usual placid expression. Kouga smirked.  
  
"I guess your right with the ningen part. Apparently you don't know her power."  
  
"She is an incarnate of a dead priestess, or have you forgotten? Judging by her attitude towards you I highly doubt that she's interested." Kouga snarled at Sesshoumaru for that last comment.  
  
"What do you know?" Kouga growled.  
  
"I know what I see. I, Sesshoumaru, am very observant." Sesshoumaru turned to his left and watched as Kagura, Inuyasha, and Miroku approached. "Brother, have you failed to kill?"  
  
"She's on our side." Inuyasha growled. Kagura was eyeing Sesshoumaru with the same smirk still placed on her face. "I smell Naraku." Inuyasha took off in the direction that he could smell Naraku and everyone else followed, Sesshoumaru and Kouga going ahead of Inuyasha with their superior speed and Kouga took the lead.  
  
**With Sango and Kohaku**  
  
Sango had her katana aimed at Kohaku's throat. Kilala had helped when she could but Sango could tell that Kilala was having as hard a time with this as Sango. Both of Kohaku's weapons were thrown many feet away from Kohaku, leaving him defenseless. _'Sango, you and I both know that Kohaku probably won't be able to live without the jewel shards, and even if he did...those memories...'_ Kagome's voice played inside Sango's head. _'I know what I'm saying may sound cruel...but killing him may be your only option.'  
  
'No! Kagome, you don't understand...'  
  
'Sango, how would you be in Kohaku's position. Would you ever forgive yourself or let yourself live if your memories all of a sudden returned to you?'  
  
'No, I wouldn't, but...'  
_  
_'Sango, what I'm saying may be cruel, but letting him live with those kinds of memories is even crueler.'  
  
'...Kagome.'  
  
'Do you understand what I'm saying?'  
  
'...Yes.'  
  
'Just, promise me one thing.'  
  
'What is it, Kagome?'  
_  
_'Don't go with him, Sango. You still have so much to do in this world.'  
  
'...I promise, Kagome.'  
_  
Tears ran down Sango's cheeks as she held the sword at Kohaku's neck. Kilala gave a low growl to encourage her to go on. Sango smiled sadly and raised her sword. "I'm sorry, Kohaku." She drove the sword through his heart. His eyes drooped closed and one tear escaped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango." Kohaku's voice came out and he went still. Sango stared disbelievingly at her brother's eyes. He apologized, and she could tell that he meant it. Kilala nudged Sango out of her shocked state and she threw her arms around Kilala's neck. Sobbing into Kilala's fur, she felt one of Kilala's paws try and pat her on the back.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
**With Inuyasha and the group**  
  
They all glared at Naraku. Kikyou, Yukina, Kagome, Sango, and Kilala still hadn't shown up yet. None of them were surprised about Sango and Kilala. All of them were worried about the other three girls. What were they doing?  
  
"I see you bunch have made it this far, and without Kikyou or Kagome? There is no hope for you now." Naraku had a victory glint in his eye. "This was all too easy." As soon as the last word escaped his lips, a mass of youkai charged straight for them.  
  
"Look at who's talking! KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha swung the Tetsuaiga and some of the youkai were destroyed. Sesshoumaru took some out with his poison whip and Miroku sucked as many as he could into his wind tunnel before the insects came. There were still thousands upon thousands of youkai still coming straight for them.  
  
Naraku smirked. All too easy. He had expected Kagura to rebel and for her to lock Kanna up until the fight was over, but even with all of that, it was all too easy. Naraku felt about five rather harsh blows to his back, sending him flying forward a few feet. He turned around to face whoever had hit him.  
  
"Hello, Naraku."  
  
**With Kagome**  
  
Kagome watched the fight on Naraku's left. Kikyou was on his other side, and both of their auras were hidden. They watched as Yukina walked boldly behind Naraku after he sent the massive hoards of Youkai at the others. Kikyou and Kagome notched their arrows as Yukina hit Naraku repeatedly on the back. They were so close...  
  
**With Yukina**  
  
"Hello, Naraku." Yukina glared at Naraku, readying her mace for another attack.  
  
"Who are you?" Naraku snarled, his red eyes blazing with hate. Yukina stood her ground and swung once more, knowing Naraku would just step back. Prepared for this, Yukina made her mace extend so that it took a rather large chunk of his side.  
  
"Yukina." Was all said. Naraku backhanded her and sent Yukina flying into the building, then felt purifying arrows pierce him.  
  
"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha swung his sword down and the power went straight towards Naraku. Sesshoumaru charged at Naraku with his Toujikin and sliced Naraku multiple times while Kouga brought out his claws and used them repeatedly. Miroku took out his scrolls and threw them at Naraku, and Kagura sent her 'dance of the dragon' attack his was. Sango and Kilala appeared and she threw her boomerang at him. The last ingredient was Yukina sending a blast of her energy towards Naraku. Kagome finally ran out of arrows and sent one full of pure energy at Naraku, pouring as much miko power as she could into that arrow.  
  
After sending that arrow into Naraku, Kagome ran for Yukina and grabbed her friend, who had run out of energy and was about to pass out. Naraku couldn't take all of these attacks at once and he finally lost. Kagome was thrown back with Yukina into the wall, as was everybody else and they were surrounded in flames. Yukina had passed out and Kagome was about to do the same. She felt herself being pinned to the wall by the explosion of Naraku and soon felt herself going through five or six walls before hitting a tree.  
  
She blacked out.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** I can't believe I did that.  
  
**Yusuke:** While TYN is shocked and can't control her thoughts, let us review what she is stunned over. She is stunned for killing off Kohaku, for writing the end of Naraku, for writing it poorly, and making it really short.  
  
**TYN:** I can't believe it.  
  
**Yusuke:** Just read and review. TYN is in shock.  
  
**TYN:** I can't believe it. I really can't. How could I? I can't believe it._


	10. Final Goodbyes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. So you can't sue me! The reason I didn't update till now was because my internet was down, again. If I update slow today, it's because my hands are frozen...damn cold front.  
  
To Sesshoumaru's Goddess: A mace is basically a weapon used in the medieval days and it's basically a metal stick with a chain attached to it and attached to that chain is a ball with spikes on it. You know what I'm talking about now, right? Sorry I haven't told you till recently...I couldn't check my e-mail or my reviews for a while...GOMEN!  
  
To White Fox 612: It's all right, I probably shouldn't have blown up at you in the last chapter._  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Ten: Final Goodbyes  
**  
"Where am I?" Kagome groaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around. Sango and Yukina were still unconscious and were heavily bandaged. Looking down at herself, Kagome noticed that she too was bandaged. Kikyou walked in the hut and smiled at seeing Kagome awake.  
  
"You are the first one to wake up. Sesshoumaru and Kouga are where they are supposed to be and Inuyasha is sulking in a nearby tree. Kagura got Kanna and went with Sesshoumaru. We really should thank Yukina when she gets up." Kikyou motioned for Kagome to sit up. "Let me change your bandages."  
  
As Kikyou undid Kagome's bandages, Kagome thought on what had happened. "Kikyou, how long have I been out?"  
  
"Three days." Kikyou unwrapped the bandages around Kagome's head. Kagome wondered how Yusuke was doing. She said she'd be back in a week, and it's been a day over two weeks since she and Yukina left.  
  
"Now what?" Kagome asked herself. "I have the whole jewel, and I'm not even sure what I should do anymore." Kikyou smiled sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha is giving up on his wish to become full youkai." Kikyou said, much to Kagome's surprise.  
  
"What did you say?" Kagome asked, astounded.  
  
"He found a different wish for the jewel." Kikyou finished wrapping the bandages.  
  
"What's the wish?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He wouldn't even tell me. I even tried crying. It doesn't work as well for me as it does for you." Kikyou laughed and Kagome joined in. Kagome took the whole sacred jewel in her hand.  
  
"Kikyou, I want you to guard it." Kagome smiled, and Kikyou looked heavily surprised.  
  
"What did you say, Kagome?" Kikyou asked and Kagome took the necklace off and put it in Kikyou's hands.  
  
"Guard it. You were originally entrusted with the jewel, and now that I've gotten to know you, I see why you were entrusted with it in the first place." Kagome closed Kikyou's hands over the jewel as she said this. Kikyou was at a loss for words.  
  
"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Kikyou asked. Kagome nodded and Kikyou put the sacred jewel around her neck. "Thank you for trusting me." With that, the two girls hugged. Yukina stirred and opened her eyes while Kikyou and Kagome separated.  
  
"Kagome? Kikyou?" Yukina asked weakly as she sat up. "Why does my head hurt so much?" Yukina asked and she felt the bandages around her head. "Oh..." Kikyou tended to Yukina's bandages while Kagome got some bandages out and tended to Sango's wounds. Sango stirred while Kagome was re-wrapping the bandages around Sango's head.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled warmly at her friend and finished tying the bandage. "I killed him..." Sango felt tears come forth and suddenly she was hugging Kagome and sobbing. "I killed him, Kagome!" Sango sobbed. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango and comforted her.  
  
"Shhhh, Sango. It's all right. You did the right thing." Kagome felt tears coming up to her own eyes and let a few fall. "It's all right."  
  
Yukina and Kikyou walked over and hugged Sango, all trying to comfort the poor girl. Yukina let a few tears fall to the floor and everybody could hear the tear gems fall to the floor.  
  
**A Few Days Later**  
  
"I can't believe it's over." Kagome sighed as she and Yukina stood in front of the well. They were waiting for their friends to come over and say good- bye. They all knew that Kagome wasn't going to be able to come back without the sacred jewel and they were going to say their final goodbyes.  
  
Sango was still upset about Kohaku, but now she only cried when someone mentioned him, which they made sure not to do unless necessary. Miroku woke up the day after the girls did and Shippo, who was forced to stay out of the battle with Naraku, was being very mysterious. Inuyasha hadn't shown himself for a few days and Kilala was by Sango's side at all hours of the day.  
  
They saw their friends approaching and were shocked to see each of them holding gifts. They formed a half-circle around Kagome and Yukina and they all seemed hesitant, but Sango stepped foreword first.  
  
"Kagome, you're the best friend I've ever had. I've been working on this since you got back from your era the last time...I hope you like it." Sango handed Kagome a painting. Kagome looked at it and gasped. If Kagome didn't know better, she would have thought it was a photograph. It was of all of the shard-hunters. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou were in the back row with Kilala on Sango's shoulder. In front of them were Kagome and Yukina with Shippo in Kagome's arms. They were all smiling and both Kagome and Yukina were in their fighting outfits. Kagome felt a few tears slide down her cheeks and she hugged Sango.  
  
"Thank you." Sango hugged her back and then turned to Yukina.  
  
"Yukina, I know I've only known you for two and a half weeks in person, but you've become so close to me. I made these also." Sango said and gave Yukina a red necklace and a matching bracelet, both made of prayer beads, and they two girls hugged. Sango backed off and Miroku walked forward.  
  
"Kagome, I wanted you to have this." Miroku handed Kagome a copy of his staff. "I started making it about he same time Sango did her gift." Kagome took the staff and listened to the melodic jingle of the rings. She grabbed Miroku in a hug and Miroku hugged her back, not even attempting to grope her bottom. After they separated, Miroku turned to Yukina.  
  
"I haven't known you for long, but you most definitely the fairest youkai I've ever met." Yukina blushed from the compliment. "I'm giving you this." Miroku handed Yukina a carefully handcrafted hair-tie that looked like the current one, except that it was dark-purple instead of red and had small hand-carved designs on it. Yukina hugged Miroku and he hugged her back, without groping the ice maiden's bottom.  
  
Shippo jumped up into Kagome's arms. "I know you've seen these already, but I decided to give them to you." Shippo said, handing Kagome a bunch of drawings. Kagome looked at them and felt a few more tears come down. They were the drawings that Shippo did after Kagome's first incident with Kouga.  
  
"Oh, Shippo." Kagome smiled and hugged the kit with as much strength as Shippo could handle and Shippo hugged her back. Kagome eventually let go of him and Shippo jumped into Yukina's arms.  
  
"Yukina, I drew these for you. You're really nice and you're really pretty." Shippo handed Yukina some new drawings of his, which all included Yukina and Kagome in their fighting outfits beating different youkai. Yukina hugged the kitsune and let him go while Inuyasha stepped forward.  
  
"Kagome...I know that at one point you loved me and at one point I did too. I hope you'll forgive me for any pain I've caused." Inuyasha began. Kagome nodded, holding back the dam of tears. "Well, I carved these figurines for you." Inuyasha handed Kagome a rather large pouch that was about the size of her head. Kagome took them and stared at Inuyasha before hugging him. He held onto her for over a minute before they separated. Inuyasha then turned to Yukina. "I'm sorry for attacking you at first..." Inuyasha said guiltily.  
  
"It's no problem, really." Yukina smiled warmly at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, I made you the same figurines as Kagome. I hope you like them." Inuyasha handed Yukina the same-sized pouch as Kagome's. Yukina and Inuyasha briefly hugged and then the last person stepped forward. Kikyou.  
  
"I know that we didn't get along at all at first, and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the things I've ever done to you, and to thank you for forgiving me for those things and becoming my friend." Kikyou hugged Kagome briefly before giving Kagome her gift. "I put some of my own miko abilities into these arrows. Hopefully they'll help you in the future, and hopefully they'll be enough to destroy your toughest foes." Kagome took the arrows into her hands. Biting her lip, she hugged Kikyou. As soon as they separated, Kikyou smiled warmly. "You are most definitely not just my reincarnation. I take back every time I said you were." Kagome nodded and smiled.  
  
"I accept it. Thank you." Kikyou turned to Yukina.  
  
"Just like everybody else, I've really only just met you but you are as close to my heart as Kagome. Please accept this gift." Kikyou gave Yukina a real mace, one that wouldn't take up a lot of Yukina's energy. "This also has some of my miko power in it so it should be very easy to manage." Kikyou and Yukina hugged.  
  
Yukina got out six bracelets. They were all made of string and they all had a tear gem on them. "It's a group bracelet. I cried these out a few days ago and decided to make them into bracelets." Yukina said, motioning to the tear gems. Everyone took one and Yukina gave one to Kagome. "I have one also." Yukina said, lifting up her left arm and pointing to her wrist where a bracelet was. Everyone put on their bracelets, admiring their simplicity and their beauty.  
  
Kagome dug into her bag and pulled out six thin books, and handed one to Sango, Kikyou, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Yukina. "Open them." Kagome smiled and everybody gasped as they did. They were all photo albums with pictures from both worlds in them. The first half was dedicated to the Sengoku Jidai Era, and the second half was filled with pictures of Kagome and Keiko with Yusuke and Genkai.  
  
"Kagome...who are they?" Sango asked, pointing to Yusuke and Genkai. Kagome smiled and explained.  
  
"The old lady is Master Genkai. She's the one who has been training Yukina and I. The boy with black hair is none other than Yusuke Urameshi." Kagome chirped. Miroku and Inuyasha were confused while the girls and Shippo were highly delighted.  
  
"Yusuke is a lot better looking than Inuyasha." Shippo smirked and dodged Inuyasha's fist. "Looks smarter too!" Shippo dodged another swing from Inuyasha.  
  
"How come you all seem to know about Yusuke while Miroku and I are clueless?" Inuyasha growled. Sango, Shippo, and Kikyou looked at Kagome who shook her head.  
  
"You can tell him after I'm..." Kagome didn't finish the sentence before both she and Yukina looked at each other, tears brimming their eyes. "I guess we better go home now." Kagome bit her lip. Yukina nodded and so did everyone else. Before both girls knew it, everybody was hugging them from all sides. Parting, they said they're final good-byes and jumped into the well, never to return.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** I made myself cry at one point.  
  
**Yusuke:** O.O you cried at that shit?  
  
**TYN:** ...yes...  
  
**Yusuke:** I'm amazed.  
  
**TYN:** WHY?  
  
**Yusuke:** You just don't seem like the emotional type is all.  
  
**TYN:** ...SHUT UP YUSUKE!  
  
**Yusuke:** Read and Review!_


	11. We Have Returned

_Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho, I could own Hiei. If I owned Hiei, he would be mine. If Hiei was mine, NONE OF YOU COULD HAVE HIM! Umm...moving on..._  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Eleven: We Have Returned  
**  
Kagome and Yukina stood in the well, reflecting all they've gone through. Kagome had been through a lot more than Yukina, and she felt terrible for her friend. She wondered how everybody's lives turned out.  
  
"Kagome, are you going to be ok?" Yukina asked, and saw tears coming down Kagome's face. "Kagome..." Yukina hugged Kagome and they stayed like that for around five minutes.  
  
"Let's go up now. I'll walk you home if you want." Kagome smiled weakly and Yukina nodded. They climbed out of the well and looked at their gifts. "Let's go find a bag to put your gifts in. I'm pretty sure we'd get strange looks if we just carried these by hand." So they went in search of a bag. As soon as Kagome dropped off her things in her room _(nobody was home)_ they headed out to Genkai's.  
  
The trip was filled with silence. Both girls reliving what they had been through, knowing that they had to get over it sooner or later. The thing was, neither of them wanted to get over it. They approached the steps and noticed passerby were staring at them. Looking down, they noticed they forgot to do change into their regular clothes but shrugged it off. They were comfortable as they were.  
  
Yukina and Keiko headed up the steps slowly. About halfway up the steps Kagome sensed something rather odd. "Yukina, hide your aura. I'll hide mine." Kagome instructed and they quietly ran the rest of the way up the stairs. The approached the temple and immediately heard shouting.  
  
"SHE TOLD ME SHE'D ONLY BE GONE FOR A WEEK! IT'S BEEN A LITTLE BIT OVER TWO AND A HALF WEEKS AND SHE STILL HASN'T COME BACK!" Yusuke's voice was shouting.  
  
"Yusuke, calm down. She must be doing something important if she's been gone for that long." Kurama's voice could be heard.  
  
"IMPORTANT MY ASS!" Yusuke shouted once again. Both girls took a step back and they remembered to hide their scents as well. "AS SOON I SEE HER..."  
  
"Shut up dimwit!" Genkai's voice sounded out. Kagome immediately grew tense. Yusuke was angrier than she'd thought he'd be.  
  
"Yeah, Urameshi! Remember that Yukina's with her! Yukina can't defend herself! Oh Yukina! If only I could appear as your samurai in shining armor..." Kuwabara's voice popped in. Both girls sweat-dropped and immediately knew one thing: Kuwabara was in on the feudal era.  
  
"Shut up." A rather cold-sounding voice said. Kagome looked at Yukina who immediately mouthed 'Hiei'. Kagome nodded and they both went on listening to the conversation. "The fact that Yukina can't defend herself is the biggest problem we have. If she comes back dead or harmed I'll personally see it that Kagome..." A punch could be heard and somebody hit the wall.  
  
"YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING TO KAGOME, HIEI!" Kagome semi-smiled. She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet Hiei at all at the moment...Yukina looked nervous and both girls inspected Yukina for any scratch, small or large. The most they could find was the small scratch on the back of her head and the hair hid that anyway. They nodded to each other and walked up to the door. Kagome put her hand on the doorknob and on the count of three, she opened it.  
  
"Yusuke, you're way too loud for your own good." Kagome smirked as she walked in carrying Yukina's bag and Yukina followed her. Everybody looked dumbfounded but Yusuke snapped out of it first.  
  
"KAGOME YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK IN A WEEK! IT'S BEEN TWO AND A HALF WEEKS AND YOU'RE ONLY NOW BACK?" Yusuke shouted. Yukina and Kagome rubbed their ears.  
  
"Yusuke, if it makes you feel any better, I'm not going back." Kagome said, her voice shaking just a little. Yukina looked at her friend sympathetically. Yusuke looked semi-relieved and semi-angry all at the same time.  
  
"You still promised Kagome." Yusuke said, and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I couldn't keep it. It would have been pointless to come back because we were tracking Naraku..." At that Hiei stood up.  
  
"You took Yukina on your hunt for Naraku?" He said dangerously. Kagome took a good look at him and made a quick assumption. Yukina jumped in.  
  
"Hiei, they didn't let me fight him. They kept me a safe distance away with Shippo." Yukina lied for Kagome, who was shocked out of her mind at the moment. Did Yukina just...lie?  
  
"Anyways, Naraku's dead, I gave the jewel to Kikyou, said good-bye to my friends, and now I'm here never to return to that era. I also have an answer to your question, Yusuke." Kagome said, turning her full attention to Yusuke. Yusuke thought for a bit and remembered about the Reikai Tentei thing he asked her many weeks back.  
  
"Finally. So, what is it?" Yusuke asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice. Hiei and Kuwabara looked a little bit confused while everyone awaited her answer, except for Yukina who already knew it.  
  
"My answer is yes." Kagome said, smiling. Yusuke fell back on the couch, breathing a sigh of relief. "It's not like my life can go back to normal without me going crazy." Kagome giggled and Yukina beamed.  
  
"I thought for a second you were going to reject." Yusuke told Kagome.  
  
"I was going to for a minute or two, but then Kikyou talked some sense into me." Hiei and Kuwabara looked agitated with everybody and Kurama was hiding a smile behind his hand.  
  
"What the hell are you two talking about?" Hiei snapped and everyone turned to him. Kagome looked at Yusuke in disbelief.  
  
"He doesn't know?" Kagome asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Neither does Kuwabara, at that rate." Kurama said and Kagome giggled. Yusuke stood up and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"Say hello to our new team member!" Hiei looked mildly surprised while Kuwabara looked angry.  
  
"You're going to let a girl fight?" Kuwabara shouted, and Genkai looked at Kuwabara.  
  
"What do you call me?" Genkai asked.  
  
"An old woman." Kuwabara said, not thinking on his answer. Genkai glared slightly at Kuwabara and turned around.  
  
"In case you forgot I used to be one of the strongest fighters in both Ningenkai and the Makai." Genkai walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You might want to sleep with one eye open, Kuwabara." Yukina suggested. 'He might need to...'  
  
"All I'm saying is that you are crazy to let a girl fight with all of those youkai!" Kuwabara put emphasis on the word 'crazy'. "I have a code you know, and..."  
  
"Kuwabara, do you remember that report we did on the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome asked and Kuwabara nodded. "Do you remember the evil known as Naraku?" Kuwabara nodded again. "Would help you to know that I have defeated him along with four guys and four other girls?"  
  
"Really? I only knew of Kikyou and Sango? Who were the other two?" Kurama asked, and Kagome realized that she made a mistake, and then she remembered a lifesaver.  
  
"Kagura and Kanna. They were both detachments of Naraku." Kagome chirped, almost too quickly. Hiei didn't look convinced but everybody else did. "I have to head home, I just came here with Yukina to help her with her things..." Kagome motioned to the bag and both girls quickly walked into Yukina's room.  
  
**The next day**  
  
As much as Kagome liked the feudal era, there was nothing like sleeping in her own bed, which was perhaps why she had set her alarm for noon instead of the usual 7:00. Even with the extra sleep, a rather annoying noise woke her up.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Kagome slammed her fist on her clock, but it wouldn't shut up. Kagome tried it a few more times and finally opened her eyes to realize that the button was stuck. Mumbling, Kagome picked up her alarm clock, opened the window, and threw the alarm clock at the Go-Shinboku tree, smashing it into tiny little pieces.  
  
"My, aren't we a cheerful one in the morning?" A cheery voice said and Kagome jumped back a few feet, startled out of her mind.  
  
"Wha...?" Kagome's mouth was gaping. A blue-haired, pink-eyed girl with a pink kimono was flying on an oar outside of her bedroom window. Needless to say, this was not normal for Kagome. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Botan, guide to the Spirit World! I am also here to bring you your first case with the Reikai Tentei!" The girl smiled. "You might want to get dressed first though. I don't think the boy's would take you very seriously in your pajamas." Kagome looked down and smirked. It was a funny picture, Kagome fighting youkai in her pajamas.  
  
"Umm, you can come in if you want. We have some tea downstairs or something..." Kagome said, not really sure what to do. Botan flew into the room and smiled at Kagome.  
  
"You just get dressed, I'll be waiting outside your door!" Botan walked out, leaving Kagome to get into her fighting outfit. Kagome took one at it and grumbled. It was torn, no thanks to Naraku and any other youkai she'd come across. How come she didn't notice it yesterday? Sighing, Kagome put the outfit on and looked at herself in the mirror while brushing and tying her hair back. Maybe...  
  
Kagome poured some of her miko energy into her outfit. Within a minute, she couldn't find a trace of any holes or rips in her outfit. It was amazing what she could do if she tried!  
  
Kagome put on her shoes, grabbed her bow and arrows, and opened the door. "Let's go!" Botan jumped out the window and sat on her oar, motioning for Kagome to sit behind her on it. Kagome sat so that both legs were hanging off of one side and both of her hands held a firm grip on the oar. Then, they took off.  
  
"So, Kagome, you're the one Yusuke is obsessed over?" Botan asked, raising her voice so that Kagome could here her over the wind caused by their speed.  
  
"You could say that!" Kagome blushed. "It could be the other way around!" Both girls giggled and Kagome saw a portal ahead.  
  
"Hang on!" Botan said right before going through the portal. Kagome was awed at the new surroundings. "That's the River Styx!" Botan motioned below them and Kagome gasped. So that was the legendary river...  
  
A rather huge building of some sort was approaching and Botan dove for the door. Stopping right before it, Kagome and Botan jumped off of the oar, which disappeared in a puff of smoke as soon as both girls were off. "Whoa..."  
  
Botan pressed a button on the door and spoke as she held it. "It's Botan, I'm coming in." The doors opened and they both walked into the building. They walked down a rather silent hallway and eventually came up to a rather large door. Botan pressed another button and spoke. "It's Botan. I've brought Kagome Higurashi." The doors opened and they both walked in.  
  
"GEN ON BLOCK TWO IS ON CRITICAL CONDITION!"  
  
"WHAT? HE'S AHEAD OF SCHEDULE!"  
  
"OVER HERE!"  
  
"HEY! TWO MORE OVER HERE!"  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped. This wasn't what she expected. Ogres with large amounts of paperwork were rushing around and constantly colliding into each other. There was a layer of paper covering the floor to the point where Kagome didn't know if it was wood or carpet. "Umm...Botan...is this normal?" Kagome asked. Botan nodded and they headed across the room, an ogre accidentally ran into Kagome and she apologized profusely. They came across a doorway without a door and walked through it.  
  
"Ah, you must be Kagome Higurashi." A voice said. Kagome saw Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara but didn't see the owner of the voice. Looking around, Kagome felt really stupid.  
  
"Umm...who said that?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Down here." The voice was agitated and Kagome looked down. A toddler was standing there with 'Jr' stamped on his hat. Kagome stepped back a bit and knelt down.  
  
"Awwwww...what a cute baby!" Kagome smiled and didn't notice that Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing while Hiei and Kurama just merely looked highly amused. The toddler looked at Kagome crossly. "I think he needs a nap." Kagome said and the toddler looked even more agitated.  
  
"For your information I am hundreds of years older than you and I am not a toddler." The toddler spoke. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stood up.  
  
"Could a fooled me!" Kagome said. She then noticed that Yusuke and Kuwabara were holding their sides from laughing too hard. 'What's their problem?'  
  
"I am Lord Koenma and I am your new boss. Now, onto your mission." The toddler walked towards a desk and sat into his chair. "It turns out an oni is making some sort of very deadly web deep in a forest of Makai, and rumor has it she is trying to create a portal to Ningenkai. I want you to get past the web and destroy this oni and her portal. Kagome and the others nodded.  
  
"Umm...how are we going to get there?" Kagome asked, and Koenma smirked.  
  
"Like this." Koenma pushed a button on his desk and the five Reikai Tentei fell down into a portal that had opened up beneath their feet.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** Yay! No more depressing stuff for a while...I don't think...  
  
**Yusuke:** HAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe Kagome did that to Koenma!  
  
**TYN:** If you keep that up you might end up with a rosary around your neck.  
  
**Yusuke:** O.O umm...read and review!  
  
**TYN:** YAY!  
  
Oni is the Japanese word for Ogre...for those of you that don't know._


	12. Yume of the Hair

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!  
  
To Gekidoku no Hitokiri: Since my Internet won't let me review your stories (or anybody else's for that matter), I just wanted to say that your new story and the new chapter for 'What's Love Got To Do With It?' ROCKS! AWESOME!_  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Twelve: Yume of the Hair  
**  
Kagome brushed herself off, as did everybody else. Kurama looked around and noticed they were at the edge of the woods. "Shall we go in?" Everybody started forward without a word. Yusuke and Kagome were walking hand in hand. Kuwabara was muttering something about his 'code' and everybody walked on in silence.  
  
"I hope you know that this won't be easy." Hiei said, his voice devoid of emotion. Kagome stared at him for a second before shaking her head.  
  
"You just reminded me of Sesshoumaru-sama for a second..." Kagome aimed the comment at Hiei, who glared at her.  
  
"You mean the youkai lord of the western lands five-hundred years ago?" Kurama asked, and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Son if InuTaisho and half-brother to Inuyasha. That's him." Kagome nodded and both Kurama and Hiei looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Have you met him before?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Met him, fought with him, once fought against him, once watched over somebody for him..." Kagome said like it was no big deal. "Why?"  
  
"No reason." Kurama cut in before Hiei could answer. Kagome looked at them weirdly before shrugging it off.  
  
"Kagome...what exactly happened in the feudal era last time?" Yusuke asked. Kagome sighed sadly and told them about the battle with Naraku, changing the parts with Yukina so that it seemed like Kanna did it...though she had a hard time lying about it. They all seemed to buy it.  
  
"The day we left both Yukina and I got gifts from everybody and we gave them gifts then we jumped into the well, got a bag, put Yukina's stuff in it, and headed for Genkai's." Kagome put a quick summary for the last day because she really didn't want to relive every detail of that particular day. Yusuke squeezed Kagome hand and Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder for a second, before a sudden thought shook her out of it.  
  
"Yura..." Kagome murmured and she stopped. Everybody turned to Kagome, whose eyes seemed to go blank for a second. "Yura of the Hair...this couldn't be the same thing..." Kagome said, disbelief in her voice. Everyone looked at her strangely.  
  
"Fool, who is this 'Yura of the Hair'?" Hiei asked, glaring.  
  
"She was the first oni I ever met and killed." Kagome said. "I have this weird feeling that this oni we're just about to face is something like her..." Kagome shook her head. Yura wasn't strong, but she wasn't weak either.  
  
"Hn." Hiei continued on, as did everyone else.  
  
**A half hour later**  
  
"STOP!" Kagome screeched and everybody froze. "You might not want to go any further without guidance."  
  
"What do you mean, onna?" Hiei growled.  
  
"Hiei is right, I don't sense any danger..." Kurama said and Yusuke agreed with Kurama.  
  
"Let me show you." Kagome winced, knowing what she'd have to do so that they could see the strands of hair that could most likely cut them up. Walking up to the nearest strand of hair that happened to be centimeters away from Hiei's neck, she gripping it firmly and moved one hand up, drawing blood from her palm. "That hair could cut you all up into pieces if you're not careful."  
  
"How come you can see them and we can't?" Yusuke demanded and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm a miko, remember?" Kagome explained. "It was the same with Yura. Inuyasha couldn't see the hairs so I had to guide him to Yura. I guess I should do the same with you." Kagome said and let go of Yusuke's hand and then looked at him apologetically before guiding them through the hairs. It didn't take them long to find the oni creating them. She had long black hair held up in a ponytail and dark blue eyes and she was wearing the same outfit as Yura of the Hair wore five hundred years ago.  
  
"I see that this was enough to bring the miko here." The oni turned to Kagome, smirking.  
  
"Umm...do I know you?" Kagome asked. She knew that Yura was dead and she never fought any similar oni, so this was rather...odd.  
  
"No, but you killed my mother." The oni glared and Kagome sweat-dropped. Great, this was a revenge deal. She hated it when someone wanted revenge on her. "I am Yume of the Hair!" The oni drew herself up using the hair entwined in her fingers. Kagome sweat-dropped and looked at Yusuke.  
  
"Umm...can you guys keep her busy?" Kagome asked and the others nodded. "Just keep in mind that whatever you do to her body will most likely not affect her..." They nodded and started for Yume. Yusuke turned around to face Kagome.  
  
"Be careful." Kagome nodded to show him she would be and immediately started looking for the main hairs.  
  
Hiei didn't believe Kagome. There was no way that nothing would affect Yume's body. Raising his sword he brought it down and stabbed it right through Yume's heart and pulled it out.  
  
"Is that all you got?" She smirked and slashed his arm open. Kurama brought out his rose-whip and slashed at her back. "You're pathetic." Yume slashed Kurama's stomach and started to clash swords with Hiei.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted and blasted a hole through Yume's gut while Kuwabara extended his sword so that it cut off her leg, the limb fell to the floor. Yume turned around bored with the whole process.  
  
"I would have thought allies of the miko who killed my mother would at least use common sense." She talked with a purr-like tone that would have reminded Kagome highly of Kagura if she had heard it.  
  
'I would have thought that she would try and hide the skull better than her mother...' Kagome picked up the skull that all the hairs were controlled from. 'Now all I have to do is break the object holding Yume's soul and she'll be dead.' Kagome drove an arrow through it with ease, breaking the comb. She looked up expectantly at Yume.  
  
"You aren't very bright." Yume smirked, using her hairs to guide herself down to the miko. "Do you honestly think I would hide my soul in a comb in a skull just like my mother did?" Kagome's jaw would have dropped if she didn't have as much self-control as she did. Her eyes though, were wide and she looked disbelievingly between the comb and Yume.  
  
"What? But this...has to be..." Kagome said disbelievingly, finally settling her gaze on the shattered comb. The main hair had lead to this comb...  
  
"Now, you must die!" Yume raised her sword. Kagome concentrated her energy onto her hands and clenched them into fists, hitting Yume and sending the oni flying through a few trees.  
  
"That was close..." Kagome watched as the rest of the boys continued to fight with Yume. She turned her attention back to the comb and realized there were no hairs attached to it, but rather the ground underneath what it had been lying on. "Ok...I should have seen that..." Kagome sweat-dropped and put her hands up against the ground and sending her miko energy blasting through the ground, creating a rather large crater...and in the center of that crater was another comb.  
  
"KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Yusuke's voice shouted and Kagome looked up and dodged the sword being thrown at her. Kagome looked at Yume and noticed one of her arms had been cut off from her shoulder...no doubt thanks to Hiei. She was glaring at Kagome and Kagome knew that this was the comb. Sprinting towards it, Kagome picked it up and drove an arrow through it. A blood- curling scream could be heard and Yume vanished. Kagome sighed and wiped her forehead.  
  
"You guys all right?" Kagome asked and everyone nodded. Yusuke looked at the crater Kagome had created and whistled.  
  
"Sheesh, all of that just to unearth a comb?" Yusuke said and Kagome nodded.  
  
"The comb held her soul, and so in order to hurt and destroy Yume the comb must be destroyed. It's exactly the same as her mother." Kagome informed them while climbing out of the crater. They nodded in understanding. "Didn't Koenma say something about a portal being made...?" Kagome asked and everyone nodded.  
  
"It's been destroyed..." Kurama said, pointing to a heap of what must have been parts to the portal. "Kuwabara missed Yura and well...got this instead."  
  
"It seems even being a klutz can be of use." Hiei said in his usual tone. Kuwabara whirled to face Hiei.  
  
"That sure is a nasty way to give a compliment!" Kuwabara shouted at Hiei, who just gave an Hn' and glared at Kagome.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us what you were up to?"  
  
"I didn't really have time to explain and it would have been easier to go unnoticed by Yume of the Hair. It worked with Yura...though then I had no idea what I was doing and I just sort of guessed..." Kagome shrugged. Everyone's eyes went wide.  
  
"You mean you knew all of this from a guess?" Yusuke asked and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Last time I used just a guess. I was still new to the whole idea of youkai and time-traveling and I still couldn't fire a bow and arrow. This time I just assumed that Yume would be like her mother.  
  
"You risked our lives on an assumption?" Hiei glared at Kagome, who started to laugh nervously.  
  
"I guess you could call it that..." Kagome slowly inched towards Yusuke when she saw the heated glare from Hiei. 'He reminds me so much of Sesshoumaru. At least he doesn't refer to himself in third person...' Kagome sweat- dropped at the thought. She was now standing beside Yusuke, who was glaring at Hiei who was glaring at Kagome. "So, missions done and we can go home, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Yusuke said, smiling at Kagome and a portal appeared in front of the Reikai Tentei, which they all walked through.  
  
**With Kagome**  
  
Kagome had kissed Yusuke good-bye _(he had dropped her off at her house)_ and headed inside. Her mother was making dinner and Kagome walked in. "Hey mom!" Kagome chirped. Kagome's mom smiled and continued working on dinner.  
  
"You two should get married and give me lots of grandchildren!" Kagome's mom's back was facing Kagome, so she missed Kagome's face turning the exact same shade of Kurama's hair and the amazed expression on Kagome's face.  
  
"H-h-how did you know?" Kagome stuttered and Kagome's mom laughed.  
  
"I'm your mother. I don't need anyone to tell me." Kagome's eye began to twitch and she sat down. "Besides, I saw you and Yusuke a few weeks ago." Kagome's eye twitched even faster and she slumped down in her chair. Just promise me you'll have lots of kids."  
  
"_MOM_!"  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** People have been bugging me for a while to put in Kagome's mom's reaction, NOW STOP BUGGING ME!!!!!  
  
**Yusuke:** I can't believe...  
  
**TYN:** Erm...Yusuke...do you realize your eye is twitching as fast as Hiei can run at top speed?  
  
**Yusuke:** Yes.  
  
**TYN:** OK! Now say your line!  
  
**Yusuke:** ...  
  
**TYN:** Or, since your eye is still twitching and you seem to have lost your vocal cords...I'll say it! Read and Review! Yusuke...you really should see somebody about your eye..._


	13. Problems with Hojo and Hiei

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my manga...and YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM! Since I can't check my reviews or e-mail for a while (or update until my Internet gets back up so I'll be writing chapters non-stop and won't be able to post them) I have decided on the pairings. They make sure everybody is part of a pairing except for Hiei...mainly because I'm not sure what exactly I want to do with my favorite fire/ice youkai!_  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Problems with Hojo and Hiei  
**  
It was a few months later and Kagome had been getting stronger thanks to both missions and Genkai's late-night training. Now the dream of every student had come true. Summer Vacation, and to start it off Kagome was getting dressed for a movie with Yusuke. She chose a pair of tight hip- hugger jeans and a red halter-top with a dark-blue zip-up sweater with a hood, though she left the hood down and the sweater unzipped. She grabbed a pair of sneakers and headed off to Yusuke's.  
  
She rang the doorbell and Atsuko opened the door. "Oh, hello Kagome. Yusuke will be right down!" Atsuko said and motioned for Kagome to come in. She did and waited for Yusuke to come so they could go see the horror movie that Yusuke had picked out. Suddenly, two hands covered her eyes so she couldn't see anything.  
  
"Guess who?" Kagome rolled her eyes _(though no one could tell)_ and smirked.  
  
"Umm...Kurama?" She said, feigning innocence.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yukina!"  
  
"...Maybe..."  
  
"Yusuke?" She grinned as the hands uncovered her eyes.  
  
"You got me." Yusuke smirked and they headed out the door, Yusuke with his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome leaned into Yusuke slightly and sighed contentedly. "Are you gonna be scared?"  
  
"It's a horror movie...of course not! It's not like it's some chick flick." Yusuke shuddered and Kagome laughed. She was being sarcastic but then again, he had a right to be scared of chick flicks. He was a guy after all. They finally reached the movie theater and Yusuke showed his two tickets. They were standing in line when an all too familiar voice shouted out.  
  
"Higurashi!" Kagome winced. She knew that voice...and she didn't want to know it at this exact instant. She turned her head and saw none other than Hojo. "I heard you transferred schools and I was so disappointed."  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped and smiled at Hojo, even if the smile was fake. "Oh...Hojo...what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, and she could feel Yusuke's arm getting tense around her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I was going to see this awesome movie but maybe one of us could exchange our ticket and we could go see a movie together!" Hojo said, oblivious to the fact that Yusuke had his arm around Kagome's shoulders and the fact that Yusuke was glaring at him.  
  
"Umm...Hojo...I'm already with someone..." Kagome sweat-dropped and motioned to Yusuke, who was still glaring at Hojo.  
  
"Oh, I didn't even notice him!" Hojo exclaimed and both of them were agitated.  
  
'He is so clueless...' Kagome's eye was twitching slightly.  
  
"You still like me better though, right?" Hojo asked and Kagome finally lost her nerve with Hojo.  
  
"Hojo...I never liked you in that way. You were always just a friend and I'm with Yusuke." Hojo didn't seem to take all of this in.  
  
"So, which movie do you want to see?"  
  
'He makes Kuwabara seem like a genius...' Yusuke thought, still glaring at Hojo. Kagome sighed and turned towards Yusuke and he caught her drift. Kagome wrapped her arms around Yusuke's neck and Yusuke leaned forward and their lips touched. Yusuke deepened the kiss when Kagome opened her mouth slightly. After a few moments they broke apart and they realized that they were finally able to buy popcorn. Yusuke motioned for her to get rid of Hojo while he bought the popcorn.  
  
Kagome looked at Hojo and noticed that he looked highly disappointed. "I'm sorry Hojo, but that was the only way we could get through to you that I'm not your girlfriend and I'm never going to be your girlfriend." Kagome said. "Just go enjoy your movie." Hojo looked at her sadly before going to the end of the long popcorn line. Shaking her head, she followed Yusuke to the room featuring the horror movie and they made sure that they got good seats.  
  
"Who was that guy?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hojo. He was in class B in my old school and he kept on asking me out and giving me healthy presents like Shiatsu Sandals. It got really annoying after the first five times. He's just a little bit slow on the uptake..."  
  
"I noticed." Yusuke grumbled and Kagome laughed a little bit.  
  
"I was never interested in him. Yuka, Eri, and Ayame tried as hard as they could to get me to go out with him." Kagome leaned her head on Yusuke's shoulder and sighed. "You're the only guy I'm interested in." Yusuke smirked and wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders again. The movie began.  
  
**After the Movie**  
  
Earlier that day they had promised Yukina that they would drop by for tea and they were now sitting in the living room of Genkai's temple with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara while Yukina politely served tea.  
  
"Thank you Yukina..." Kagome said as Yukina poured some tea into Kagome's cup. Yukina smiled.  
  
"I have to go make some more tea, I'll be right back." Yukina walked into the kitchen. Kuwabara turned to Hiei, grinning.  
  
"Damn, Hiei. Your sister is adorable!" Kuwabara grinned goofily and Hiei nearly choked on his drink.  
  
"How the hell did you find out?" Hiei growled and Kuwabara gulped nervously. Kagome looked mildly surprised.  
  
"You mean it was a secret?" Kagome asked and everyone's heads turned to Kagome, except for Kuwabara's.  
  
"What do you mean, Kagome?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Well, they look a lot alike. They have similar auras, Hiei's dominating in Fire while Yukina's dominates in ice but they're still similar. They both have crimson eyes and the same jaw line, nose, and they're about the same height, though Yukina is a bit taller than Hiei." Kagome pointed out and Hiei nearly dropped his cup while Yusuke and Kurama were staring at her wide-eyed. Yusuke leaned back in his seat, still looking highly shocked.  
  
"Well I'll be damned." Yusuke was staring at Kagome and Kagome looked at them quizzically.  
  
"What are you all staring at?" Kagome asked. They shook their heads and Hiei glared at Kagome.  
  
"Who did you tell?" He said, sounding pretty angry.  
  
"Just Kuwabara. I honestly didn't know it was a secret...I just kind of figured it out upon first glance." Kagome was laughing nervously. "Why? Does Yukina not know or something?" Kagome asked and everyone shook their heads. "Oh...well...why don't you tell her?"  
  
"She would not be happy to find out that her twin brother was a thief." Hiei said flatly. Kagome pondered this and shook her head.  
  
"I highly doubt what you said is true." Kagome said and Hiei glared at her. "I've known Yukina for about a half a year now and she isn't that type of girl." Hiei glared at her even more darkly.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yukina didn't even hate Inuyasha...which was a first because when most people meet him they usually end up wanting to kill him or really disliking him. Yukina wasn't like that."  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei said and Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's up to you, but I think she'd be really happy about it." Kagome said and earned another glare from Hiei. Yukina walked back in and the conversation was closed.  
  
**Later**  
  
Kagome opened the door to her bedroom and immediately noticed the envelope that lied underneath the window. 'That's funny...I don't remember getting any mail today...or yesterday...or the day before that...' Kagome thought as she picked up the envelope. There was no return address and it didn't say whom the letter was from. 'I wonder who it could be from...Kagome opened the envelope and brought out the letter, which actually turned out to be a rather small piece of paper.  
  
_It isn't done yet. Please meet us in the biggest clearing in the parka at midnight._  
  
Kagome turned the small piece of paper over and saw no writing, and there were no more pieces of parchment in the envelope. What did this mean...and should she even go. Then, Kagome felt something from the letter...  
  
It couldn't be...  
  
It was impossible...  
  
She was going.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** Thank you Han Futsu; Anti Normal for that lovely suggestion I used in this chapter. The whole Kagome knowing about Hiei and Yukina being siblings is Han Futsu; Anti Normal's idea! A round of applause now please!  
  
**Yusuke:** Can I say it now?  
  
**TYN:** Yes!  
  
**Yusuke:** Read and Review!_


	14. All This Time

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha...SO WOULD ALL OF YOU LAWYERS PLEASE BACK OFF?  
  
To Fox Fire: Thanks for pointing that out...I heard they were twins (actually me and my only friend who watches Yuyu Hakusho obsessively thought they were twins). Thanks again! You get a cookie!  
_  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Fourteen: All This Time  
**  
Kagome knew Hiei was far away from the biggest clearing at the park but just in case she kept her aura down. She was wearing a black trench coat so it would be harder to see her and underneath it she wore her fighting outfit and her bow and arrows were strapped to her back, ready for use. That presence she felt in the letter could be fake after all.  
  
Approaching the clearing, Kagome could make out three figures, all of them wearing hooded cloaks that made it so that nobody could see any facial features, or any other features for that matter. Kagome walked up to them.  
  
"Are you the ones that wanted to talk to me?" Kagome asked warily. She couldn't feel their aura's either.  
  
"Yes, but we are waiting for another." The smallest one, who was about Souta's height, said, his voice was purposefully raspy. There was a snap behind Kagome and she whirled around.  
  
"Yukina? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked and the ice maiden looked like she was about to ask the same thing. She too, was wearing a black trench coat and most likely had her fighting outfit and mace under it.  
  
"I got a letter...did they send it?" Yukina pointed to the cloaked figures and they nodded. Yukina turned to Kagome. "Did they send you one also?" Kagome nodded, slightly freaked. "Oh..." The tallest figure pointed at the ground and murmured a few incomprehensible words to have a portal opened in between them and the two confused girls.  
  
"Do you trust us to enter through this portal to where we come from?" One of the taller cloaked figures asked. Kagome and Yukina frowned. Why should they trust them? Then, Kagome remembered the presence she felt in the letter.  
  
"I'll go through...but only if one of you goes in before us." Kagome said, still keeping her guard up. The presence could have been fake after all. The figures nodded and the smallest one dove in. Kagome told Yukina she would jump in first and jumped. Yukina was about to jump but noticed that one of the remaining figures held up their hand and jumped in, leaving only Yukina and the last figure that had opened up the portal. The figure nodded to Yukina and Yukina gulped before jumping in, with the last figure following her, with the portal closing as the figure went.  
  
Hiei appeared at the clearing, but saw nothing. He could have sworn he felt Yukina's presence for a second, and a powerful presence before and after Yukina's presence. He inspected the area thoroughly and found nothing. Grumbling, he went back to his tree and fell asleep.  
  
**With Kagome and Yukina**  
  
Kagome and Yukina were frowning at the figures, still unable to feel their auras. Kagome knew that they were now in Makai, but she had never seen these lands before. They were by a roaring waterfall, and looking down they knew that if they went down they would surely die, for the fall was hundreds of meters. Rocks and a valley full of roses and trees surrounded them, something Kurama would appreciate heavily.  
  
"Who are you, and where are we? I haven't been in this part of Makai." Kagome asked and the figures seemed to look at each other. Kagome was suddenly reminded of the Ringwraiths in LOTR, much to her discomfort. The figures nodded to each other and as one they pulled off their cloaks. Yukina and Kagome stood there, amazed, while tears formed in their eyes.  
  
"Kikyou...Sango...Shippo...what are you doing here? In this era, in this world, alive?" Kagome asked, a lump forming in her throat. It was all she could do to keep from crying, much less sobbing. Yukina took a look at their wrists and was convinced that it was them...the tear gem bracelets were there. Kagome and Yukina looked at their bracelets, which they hadn't taken off and then looked at each other before looking at their friends from five hundred years ago. Sango and Kikyou looked exactly the same; they were even wearing the same outfits that they wore all those years ago.  
  
"You know that wish I told you about, the one that we didn't know?" Kikyou asked, smiling warmly while tears formed in her eyes. "Sango, Miroku, Rin, and I couldn't age until at least one of us came face to face with you again, and I am truly alive, with my own soul."  
  
"That just left all of us Youkai and half-youkai to age as we went." Shippo said, and he was speaking the truth. He looked about five years older than she knew he was. "We would have come to get you two right after you got back from the well...but it would have been too big of a shock...that and we weren't exactly sure when you finished your mission. We just watched you guys for the past week and we knew we could get you because of the bracelets Yukina gave us."  
  
Yukina and Kagome dropped to their knees. This was a lot to take in. Kikyou and Sango walked up to the two girls, resting their hands on their shoulders. Kikyou's hand was on Kagome's and Sango's was on Yukina's. "We missed you." Kikyou and Sango said in unison. Suddenly, both of the stunned girls were hugging their two friends, while Shippo was snapping a few pictures at different angles.  
  
After a few moments, they let go and wiped the tears from their eyes. "Everybody is waiting to see you. Follow us!" Shippo chirped and started to lead the way. Kagome and Yukina looked down and forced their trench coats off.  
  
"I see you haven't used any of your arrows form me, Kagome." Kikyou said, brightening. "That proves how strong you are." Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I just didn't want to part with them. They were my gift from you, after all." Kagome smiled and grabbed one of those power-filled arrows. It was true; she didn't want to part with them. They gave her a calming feeling. The girls soon came to a rather small cave opening, which was actually more like a hole that was around two ½ feet in diameter and it went down into the unknown. Kikyou just told them to slide down it.  
  
"It's safe, I assure you. We made it so that it's as smooth as it could go. We'll go in the same order that we went in going down the portal." Kikyou said, motioning to Shippo who looked eager to go down the hole. He made sure his camera was safe and jumped in the hole. After a minute, Kagome followed him, followed by Sango a minute after Kagome went in, and a minute after Sango was Yukina, with Kikyou a minute after Yukina.  
  
Kagome and Yukina looked around. They had expected something like a cave...or in Kagome's case she expected a den like Kouga's. They were now in what looked like an underground hallway, with everything smoothed down so it was easier to walk on and a carpet was laid down on the ground. Shippo tugged on Kagome's hand and she got the signal to follow him. Yukina walked beside Kagome while Sango and Kikyou stayed back.  
  
"Everyone's at the end of the hallway in the main room! Come on!" Shippo grabbed Kagome's hand and took off; pulling Kagome with him while the rest of them ran to keep up.  
  
"Shippo, you've gotten faster!" Kagome complimented Shippo, who grinned.  
  
"Thanks!" Shippo sped up and Kagome sweat-dropped. Was it her or was Shippo trying to show off? Oh well, she was just glad to see him again, even if she couldn't hold him in her arms anymore. Shippo stopped at the end of a hallway where there was a large blanket covering the entryway to the room ahead and waited for the others to catch up.  
  
When everyone did Shippo took both Kagome and Yukina and shoved them into the room eagerly. Kagome looked around, a lump forming in her throat. Everyone she knew was there. Sesshoumaru was leaning his back against the wall with Kagura standing next to him and Rin was sitting cross-legged in front of him, exactly the same age she had been five hundred years ago. Kouga was sitting by the fire and his three friends surrounded him _(what are their names?)_. Miroku was sitting on a couch in the center of the room and Inuyasha was sitting next to him.  
  
Everyone smiled at Yukina and Kagome and before she knew it, she was surrounded by hugs. Was it her, or did she get a lot of hugs with her feudal era friends? They broke off and Inuyasha glared at her for a second.  
  
"About Yusuke Urameshi..." Inuyasha started and Kagome gulped a little. Oops...maybe she should have stayed and told Inuyasha first-hand instead of leaving it too Sango, Kikyou, and Shippo. "I sure hope you're happy with him." Inuyasha changed his glare into a grin and Kagome looked like she had suffered a heart attack. She felt for sure that Inuyasha would forbid her to see him or yell at her...this was strange. Of course, it had been a little bit over five hundred years for him.  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and Yukina looked at him gratefully. She had expected the same thing that Kagome had.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you sit over here and rest?" Miroku patted the seat right next to him and then he turned to Yukina. "You can sit on the other side of me if you wish!" Miroku patted the other side of the couch. All of the girls glared at him, even Kagura. "Or you can sit wherever you wish!"  
  
Yukina and Kagome did just that and sat on a two-person couch, away from Miroku's hands. Sango rolled her eyes and sat next to Miroku, pushing him so that only one side of him was available and Kikyou wouldn't be put through any groping. Miroku smiled happily and everybody sweat-dropped. You would think after 500 years he would have learned by now. He didn't even have an excuse anymore.  
  
"We need to tell you two something." Kikyou said, and everyone turned serious. "He isn't gone."  
  
"Umm, who isn't gone?" Yukina asked. Kagome was curious too.  
  
"Naraku." Inuyasha spit out his name like it was poison. Kagome and Yukina froze. But...Naraku had exploded...Kikyou had the whole Shikon no Tama with her! Naraku couldn't regenerate without he?  
  
"But..." Kagome began but Inuyasha cut her off.  
  
"We know. He's been subdued for the past 490 years but...within the last ten he's been building his army." Inuyasha growled. "We have some more youkai and humans with us." Kagome paled immensely. He couldn't still be alive...it was impossible...  
  
"Who are the new youkai and humans?" Yukina asked, her hand shaking. Inuyasha looked at Yukina and sighed.  
  
"They were instructed to stay in their rooms until we signaled them out...this was more of a personal meeting here." Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"You can meet them now if you want." Kikyou stood up and Kagome and Yukina nodded. If they had to continue fighting Naraku, they had to know who their allies were.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** I'm done! This is going to be a long story. Looooooooooooooooooong, even if the chapters aren't long.  
  
**Yusuke:** O.O you're an idiot....  
  
**TYN:** ..........I know.........  
  
**Yusuke:** Read and Review!_


	15. Three New Recruits

_Disclaimer: ...I don't own YYH or IY. Leave me alone.  
  
__To Natala: I was wondering when you would read this...  
  
_**The Switch  
**  
**Chapter 15: Three New Recruits  
**  
Yusuke looked at Kagome strangely. Lately she had been disappearing for periods of a time with no excuse, and Yukina was going with her. Normally he would have shrugged it off as a girl thing, but this was Kagome he was talking about, or thinking about, or both. When he did ask her about it she'd shrug it off and change the topic.  
  
Kagome stood up abruptly while checking her watch. "I have to go. I'm on babysitter duty for Souta tonight." She kissed Yusuke goodbye and headed out the door, leaving Yukina, Kurama, and Yusuke in Genkai's temple. Yukina excused herself and went into her room. Now that Yusuke thought about it, Yukina and Kagome seemed a little bit more exhausted than usual. Kurama turned his head to Yusuke.  
  
"Did you notice?" Kurama asked and Yusuke nodded.  
  
"I guess they don't have to tell us everything..." Yusuke began "...but they should". Kurama hid a chuckle behind his hand.  
  
"Yusuke, I was wondering about something." Kurama said and Yusuke motioned for him to go on, whether he was listening completely or not was unapparent. "It has to do with Keiko..." Yusuke grinned at Kurama.  
  
"Have you two hooked up yet?" Kurama looked at Yusuke with widened eyes.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"I have my ways. You two flirt like no other, and I'm getting tired of it. Just ask her out already!" Yusuke was laughing by this point and Kurama was blushing just a little. Yusuke was a little bit more perceptive than Kurama had given him credit for. "If you were wondering, I've known for a while now, a few days before I met Kagome to be exact." Kurama sweat- dropped. He hadn't intended for it to be so obvious.  
  
"Umm...thanks Yusuke." Kurama said, a little bit unsure. He was still amazed by the fact that Yusuke had noticed him and Keiko, much less accepted it. "By the way, what high school are you applying to?"  
  
Yusuke smirked. "Same one as Kagome."  
  
"So then, which High School?"  
  
"Yours. Kagome really wants to get into your school, even before she transferred." Yusuke grinned and Kurama sweat-dropped. What reputation was Yusuke going to give his school?  
  
"Well, I hope you make it..." Kurama then imagined Yusuke wearing his school uniform and sweat-dropped. This was going to be interesting. Standing up, Kurama waved Yusuke good-bye and headed home. A few minutes of sitting around and thinking, Yusuke headed off home as well. Yukina waited until Yusuke was out of earshot before picking up the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi!" Kagome's voice chirped on the other end.  
  
"They're gone...lets go now."  
  
"All right, just tell Genkai you're leaving."  
  
"Ok. Ja ne."  
  
"Sayonara." Yukina hung up the phone and got into her fighting clothes, putting a large jacket that covered the majority of her, except for her neck and head, and headed off to the park.  
  
**At the Park**  
  
Yukina saw Kagome and waved, but immediately stopped. She saw Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru chatting and heading their way. This was not good. Yukina jogged towards Kagome and subtly pointed towards her three friends. Kagome only recognized Botan and paled.  
  
"What should we do?" Yukina asked.  
  
"How often have they seen you in a trench coat?"  
  
"Never." Botan finally looked up and broke into a huge grin.  
  
"KAGOME! YUKINA! OVER HERE!" Botan shouted and waved them over. Kagome and Yukina looked at each other and Kagome shrugged, so they went over to Botan. "What's with the trench coats guys?" Botan asked, while Keiko and Shizuru looked at Kagome strangely, then Yukina with wide eyes. Since when did Yukina dress like that?  
  
"Umm..." Yukina started but Botan snapped her fingers.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Kagome, this is Shizuru and Keiko. Keiko and Shizuru, this is Kagome, the newest member of the Reikai Tentei! She also goes to Keiko's school!" Keiko nodded.  
  
"I thought I'd seen you before. Aren't you the girl that Yusuke's always around?" Kagome blushed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome was still blushing, and Keiko smiled.  
  
"I hope he's not too much of a handful!" Kagome shook her head and smiled.  
  
"He isn't." Botan smiled and jumped in.  
  
"Keiko, you were going to tell us something?" Botan turned to Keiko who blushed.  
  
"Umm...well...Kagome, you know Kurama, right?" Keiko asked and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's part of the Reikai Tentei."  
  
"Well...umm...uh...you see...we're kinda...going out." Keiko was now blushing like crazy and everyone else was grinning like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"I was wondering when you two would get together!" Botan chirped and everybody _(minus Kagome and Keiko)_ agreed. Keiko was blushing and Kagome was trying to picture them together.  
  
"You take make a perfect couple!" Kagome chirped and everybody laughed.  
  
'Kagome...do you think that...well...they should be included in this? Since they aren't Reikai Tentei it would be easier for Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to accept them.' Yukina's voice spoke in Kagome's head. They had learned this trick recently and it came in handy.  
  
'Maybe...' Kagome thought. She really wanted to tell Yusuke what was going on, but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still thinking on it. They had trusted Kagome but since Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were also Reikai Tentei who they've never met, they didn't want to risk Koenma finding out about them.  
  
'Please?' Yukina begged in Kagome's mind and Kagome just smiled. Yukina was more than influential. She almost hated it when Yukina used that begging tone, it made her feel a little guilty.  
  
'Alright.' Kagome giggled in her head and Yukina smiled.  
  
"Umm, you guys can keep a secret, right?" Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru looked at her strangely.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Shizuru asked. "Come with us...and make sure nobody sees you." Yukina informed them and they headed back to the clearing in the park. Kagome made sure nobody was nearby, especially any of the Reikai Tentei before chanting the words that opened the portal.  
  
"Yukina and you all have to go in first." Kagome said and everyone nodded, trusting Yukina completely. They grabbed each other's hands and jumped in, Kagome following after them. They ended up at the same area that Yukina and Kagome first showed up in the first time they went through the portal, and the two girls took off their trench coats to reveal their fighting clothes.  
  
"Oh my..." Keiko gasped, staring at both girls in fighting outfits. "Yukina, you can fight?" Keiko asked and Yukina nodded, revealing the mace that Kikyou had given her.  
  
"I've been training with Kagome for a while now, and soon afterwards Genkai found out and she helped train both me and Kagome. Do you know what Kagome did before she became a Reikai Tentei?" Yukina asked and both Keiko and Shizuru shook their heads, while Botan nodded.  
  
"I traveled 500 years into the past." Kagome started to explain as they headed off into the direction of the cave. She was basically done with her explanation when the reached it. "So Yukina and I come here as often as we can and we promised the group that we'd recruit new members." Kagome finished it off.  
  
"What about the Reikai Tentei? Don't you think they'll be good enough to fight this Naraku person?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"I would have asked them first, but...Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha aren't sure that the trust them, even if they know that...well...I'm with Yusuke...they just don't want to alert Koenma that they even exist." Kagome sighed. She desperately wanted to tell Yusuke, instead of keeping it a secret. Yukina suddenly perked up.  
  
"Do you think you can help us convince Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha?" Yukina asked. The three girls looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"On one condition!" Keiko smiled and both Yukina and Kagome nodded.  
  
"We get to help you." Shizuru stated and both girls brightened up.  
  
"Of course!" They said and Yukina jumped down the hole, followed by everyone else.  
  
They landed in the smooth hallway where a few humans and youkai were hanging out. "Kagome! I see you've brought the lasses with you!" A rather quick, accented voice reached everyone's ears and everyone looked at Jin. "I knew they would show up at one point!" _(Gomen Nasai, I suck with typing accents)_.  
  
"You know them?" Kagome blinked and he nodded, his ears wiggling.  
  
"Aye! I met them at the dark tournament!" Jin said rather fast and it took them all a moment to separate the words and replay the sentence in their heads so that they understood what he said.  
  
"Oh. Is Sesshoumaru in the main conference room?" Yukina asked and Jin nodded before taking off. Kagome and Yukina motioned for everyone to follow them, but ended stopping when a rather eager kitsune youkai ran up to them.  
  
"KAGOME! YOU'RE BACK!" Shippo squealed and jumped up and down. Kagome sighed; she really did miss being able to hold the little kitsune youkai. Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan looked at the young kitsune and tried to hold back an 'aww' _(I can't hold that back...)_.  
  
"Everybody, this is Shippo!" Everybody nodded and recognized the name from Kagome's 'little explanation. "Shippo, are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha in the conference room?"  
  
"Yeah! Kikyou is too! They could smell you all from miles away!" Shippo chirped and took off, most likely to find Jin and Touya. They were helping to train the young kit in combat, though he had no similar powers to them. The five girls went into the conference room.  
  
"I see you have brought three new fighters." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome and Yukina nodded.  
  
"They will need some training...but other than that, I think they will be fine recruits!" Kagome said and Kikyou smiled at her incarnate. "They are Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko." Kagome pointed to each by name. Yukina and Kagome looked at each other.  
  
"Have you come to a decision?" They asked, simultaneously.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** DONE!  
  
**Yusuke:** ....grrrr  
  
**TYN:** Why so glum Yusuke?  
  
**Yusuke:** I WANT TO FIGHT NARAKU!  
  
**TYN:** ...Read and review peoples, while I get Yusuke some mental help._


	16. Decisions and New Allies

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Now, I will cry in a corner.  
  
To Fox Fire: Yes, Sesshoumaru and Kagura are together.  
  
To Jumper Prime: You got the same reasons I did for putting Keiko and Shizuru in. I'm so glad I'm not the only one who thinks like I do!_

__

_**A.N:** Sorry I haven't updated for two days. The first day my internet was down...which it does quite a lot...the second day (yesterday) I was in Cheyenne, Wyoming at Frontier Days. As much as I though I would be bored out of my MIND, it was fun! The rodeo clown was hilarious and I saw a few people almost get gored by raging bulls! That isn't a good thing but...it was exciting! I felt really dirty after it though. I especially liked the rides. I even got to see my Evil Pet Seventh Grader!_

  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Decisions and New Allies  
**  
Kagome and Yukina looked at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha with pleading eyes. They just had to tell Yusuke and the others but without Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's consent...well...it wasn't going to happen.  
  
"I'm not so sure Kagome. What if Koenma finds out what we're up to here?" Inuyasha stated and Kagome had to hold back her little 'command'. Shizuru stepped forward.  
  
"Umm, may I please state my opinion?" Shizuru said, feeling a little bit of pressure coming from the youkai lords from five-hundred years ago. Sesshoumaru nodded and she took a little breath. "You see, my brother, Kazuma, is part of the Reikai Tentei and I pretty much have a tight leash over him, so to speak."  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Shizuru's probably plucking her mustache." Kuwabara laughed while they were waiting for the girls to finish packing so they could leave Hanging Neck Island.  
  
"Should I tell them about your teddy bear?" Shizuru's head rose next to Kuwabara and Kuwabara screeched and jumped up. Kurama got out of his seat and let Kuwabara land in it.  
  
"Oh, hey sis! Enough family stories, I was just telling them how pretty you are!"  
  
"Moron."  
  
**End Flashback  
**  
Keiko nodded. "Not to mention Yusuke or the others would dare mention anything, he even said my punch was harder than most tough guys'." Keiko spoke back on the memory. Kagome looked at both girls thankfully. "If they did tell, well, it wouldn't be a pretty life for them, that's for sure."  
  
"Besides, the guys respect our privacy! Sort of..." Botan sweat-dropped. The only privacy they really respected was any that they were threatened to keep a secret. "Like Shizuru said, we've got a tight hold on the boys!" Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other _(does anyone else think it's weird they are in one room, and NOT trying to kill one another?)_.  
  
"Kagome trusts them." Kikyou spoke up. "I know both of you have a high respect for her and Yukina." The two TaiYoukai nodded.  
  
"If they a single word to Koenma..." Inuyasha growled and Kagome sweat- dropped.  
  
"They won't. Umm..." Kagome remembered something. "Please don't mention that Yukina has fought Naraku before...especially to Hiei. It's kind of a secret..." Kagome bit her lip, thinking of what Hiei's reaction might be like. Not pretty.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'll inform everyone later today." Kagome and Yukina brightened and nodded.  
  
"Thank you!" Yukina smiled and she motioned for everyone to head out the doorway. "I think we should all tell different people." Yukina motioned and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes, but make sure they go through the portal at the same time, since you all can't open it." Kagome said. "I call Yusuke!" Kagome chirped.  
  
"I call Kurama!" Keiko laughed.  
  
"I might as well tell Kazuma." Shizuru said, shrugging.  
  
"Who's gonna tell Hiei?" Kagome asked, looking between Yukina and Botan.  
  
"We both will. It might be easier if we do." Botan mentioned and Yukina nodded. "When will we tell them?" Kagome wanted to scream 'NOW' but knew it wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
"A week from now. We need to at least start you on training." Kagome said.  
  
"Genkai knows so we'll just meet every night over the week." Yukina informed the three girls. "But first...let's go see everyone else here!" Kagome and Yukina led everyone to the first room on the wall to their right. Inside were Jin, Shippo, Touya, Rinku, and Chu.  
  
"Hey there Shela, I see you brought along Team Urameshi's girls!" Chu spoke and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Oh, you all know them?" Kagome asked and everyone nodded.  
  
"Yeah, at the Dark Tournament." Touya smiled in greeting to the girls, who waved back. "How have you all been?"  
  
"Great! Yusuke and the others will be here around a week from now, if you wanted to know." Botan chirped and Jin looked up, his ears twitching.  
  
"Really? I want to spar Yusuke!" Jin stretched his arm out and Kagome giggled.  
  
"Are you kidding me? He'll beat you senseless!" Rinku pointed out and all anyone could do was laugh. Shippo jumped towards his adoptive mom and grinned.  
  
"I finally get to meet Yusuke?" Shippo asked, excitedly. Kagome nodded and Shippo was ecstatic. "Awesome! I wanna show him how strong I am!" Kagome giggle and hugged the kitsune youkai _(I really have to draw Shippo looking around the same age as Souta...and right now I'm holding back a squeal!)._ Kagome took out her camera and snapped a photo of Shippo. Her camera was almost used up...well...that's the price she paid for taking so many pictures of Yusuke and everyone else.  
  
"Well, we'll let you go now." Chu waved at them and Shippo hugged Yukina before jumping back to Jin. Kagome and Yukina went to the room across the hallway. Inside the room were Miroku and Sango, but luckily _(for Sango, anyway)_ there were two beds in the room, and the Boomerang was in an easily accessible spot, right next to Sango's bed.  
  
"Ah, Lady Kagome and Lady Yukina! I see you have brought new recruits!" Miroku was smiling happily and he grabbed Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru's hands. "Fair maidens, would you please bear my children, my intentions are honorable, I assure you!" Keiko and Botan's eyes were twitching and Shizuru, well, she looked pissed off.  
  
_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG  
**_  
All six girls hit him. "Don't you ever learn?!" Kagome, Yukina and Sango shouted and the other three girls sweat-dropped. Kagome mentioned Miroku was a pervert...they just didn't think he was THIS much of a pervert. Miroku was now unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Sango, this is Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko. Everybody, this is Sango and the unconscious guy is..."  
  
"Miroku." The three girls cut Kagome off and she sweat-dropped. Miroku was going to give himself a horrible reputation this way. Sango bowed to the three new girls, and they did the same to Sango.  
  
"You three are friends of Kagome and Yukina, so you're ok with me! Just remember to stay away from Miroku, he has a tendency to..." Sango stopped and her eye was twitching and her fist was starting clench. "HENTAI!" Sango screeched and started to beat on Miroku. Shizuru's eyes lit up, Sango was a lot like her, except for the fact that Shizuru beat on her brother and not on Miroku. Then again...if Miroku touched her ass there would be hell to pay.  
  
"Umm, I'll just leave you two alone..." Kagome smiled nervously and Sango stopped beating on Miroku for a second.  
  
"All right, Kagome! Have fun showing them around!" Sango waved and continued her beating on Miroku. Kagome took them to the next room.  
  
"These are Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame. They just nodded. "They are the wolf youkai tribe." Kagome pointed out the various wolves around the room. "Guys, these are Shizuru, Keiko, and Botan." Kagome pointed them out and they nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you all!" Ayame smiled and waved at the girls. They waved back.  
  
"Lady Kagome, it is nice to see you have found new recruits!" Ginta smiled.  
  
"I can even tell they are strong from over here!" Hakkaku made the three girls blush from flattery.  
  
"If you keep on finding new recruits, Kagome, we might not have enough rooms." Kouga smirked at Kagome, then at everyone else. "Or are they going to stay in Ningenkai?"  
  
"That's basically the plan. After a while though, some of us will come here." Kagome informed Kouga and he grinned.  
  
"Did you tell that Yusuke guy yet? Or is mutt-face still thinking about it?" Kouga smirked and Kagome sweat-dropped. Even five hundred years later, they are still at it.  
  
"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru actually said yes today, and we're going to tell them a week from now." Kagome said and Kouga looked at Kagome.  
  
"I'd like to meet this Yusuke guy. After all, you did choose him over both me and mutt-face." Ayame glared at Kouga, though he didn't really notice at all. Yukina and Kagome sweat-dropped. He was going to be in for it when they left the room.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty he'd like to meet you...I think..." Kagome thought of Inuyasha and Yusuke, who had pretty much the same temper and knew that if Kouga didn't call him a weak human boy than it might actually be safe to let the two meet. "Well, we've got people to see. Bye guys!"  
  
"Bye Lady Kagome, Lady Yukina, and friends!" Ginta and Hakkaku waved and Ayame smiled and waved also. Kouga decided he might as well wave also, so he did. Kagome could hear Ayame shouting at Kouga as soon as the girls left the room and went to the next one.  
  
"Hello Kagura." Kagome waved. After a few visits she knew that Kagura wasn't a bad person. It was weird; she was making friends with former enemies. "Sesshoumaru's still in the conference room?" Kagura smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yes. Are you going to introduce me to your friends or not?" Kagura said in her usual purr.  
  
"Well, this is Botan, that's Keiko, and that's Shizuru." Yukina spoke up. Kagura smirked and walked over.  
  
"I imagine you three must be rather strong." Kagura purred. "I trust you if Kagome and Yukina trust you." Kagura said. "So, any of you have a boyfriend?" Kagome smiled. Kagura sure knew how to start a conversation...  
  
"Keiko does!" Botan chirped and Keiko blushed.  
  
"...yeah..." Keiko said slowly. Kagura's interest was perked up.  
  
"Really? Do I know him?"  
  
"You will!" Yukina smiled.  
  
"In human form, his name is Schuuichi Minamino! Though, we just call him Kurama..." Botan chirped. Kagura looked over at Botan.  
  
"Kurama? You mean, as in Youko Kurama?" Kagura asked and Botan nodded. "I thought that was him at the dark tournament...Keiko, you have a great taste in guys." Kagura complimented and Keiko blushed. "Sesshoumaru's coming, so I guess you should go to the next room." Kagome did just that, pausing to say hi to Lord Sesshoumaru. In the next room were two little girls.  
  
"Everybody, this is Rin and Kanna! Shippo's supposed to be in this room as well..." Kagome informed the girls.  
  
"Kanna is Kagura's older sister." Yukina said.  
  
"Older?" Shizuru asked, looking at the white-haired girl. Kanna nodded. "If you say so..."  
  
"Rin wants to know who the pretty ladies are!" Rin tugged on Yukina's sleeve.  
  
"All right. This is Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina." Yukina introduced them.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru saved Rin and now Rin is able to meet you!" Rin chirped and Keiko bent down to Rin's height.  
  
"I like the way you did your hair!" Keiko pointed out the side ponytail and Rin smiled.  
  
"Rin did it herself!" Rin smiled and Kanna looked at everyone else.  
  
"Are you three new recruits?" She asked in her whispery voice. They nodded, and soon the five girls left, saying good-bye to the little ones. They walked into the next room to see a few younger teenagers, probably in the 13-15 year range.  
  
"Do you know them?" Kagome asked and the girls shook their heads. There were three girls in the room. Kagome pointed to a girl with brown hair that went down to her shoulders in layers and brown eyes with a tanuki tail and ears. "This is Jamie." Jamie waved. Kagome then pointed to a girl with a wolf-tail and wolf ears who had brown hair and eyes _(her tail and ears were a grayish color)._ "That's Tessa." The last girl also had brown hair but she had hazel eyes and had a tiger tail and tiger ears. "That's Kristen."  
  
"They came here from America." Yukina explained and Keiko looked at Tessa.  
  
"Are you related to the wolf youkai tribe down the hall?" Keiko asked and Tessa shook her head.  
  
"No. Naraku killed my tribe." Tessa's eyes flared at Naraku's name. Jamie and Kristen sighed.  
  
"They did the same to our friends and family." Kristen said. "We are all basically looking for revenge." Kristen looked up and shook her head. "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah. Are you three the new recruits I heard about?" Jamie asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"This is Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru. Well, we better go to the next room now." Kagome waved. The next room had a few humans in it.  
  
"Everybody, this is Kenji." Yukina said, pointing out a dark-haired man with a katana at his waist. "This is Yahiko." Yukina pointed to a blonde- haired blue-eyed boy around eleven or twelve. "And this is Kiba." Another dark-haired guy just a little bit older than Shizuru. They chatted for a little bit.  
  
"This is Jinenji everybody!" Kagome chirped and looked at the hanyou with kind eyes. "How are you doing?" The rather large hanyou looked at Kagome with his watery eyes. The three girls gasped at his arms.  
  
"How did you get those scars?" Shizuru asked, grabbing the arm gently and surveying it. Kagome explained what happened in the feudal era and Jinenji smiled at the girls.  
  
"It is nice to know that Kagome's friends have accepted me." Jinenji said and everyone smiled and nodded.  
  
"You are nice so we couldn't dislike you. Besides, Kagome seems to have a very good judge on just about everybody." Keiko said and Jinenji smiled.  
  
"I know it's not a lot, but that's all the recruits we have." Kagome said, exiting the room. "I wish we could find more, it would really help." Shizuru and the others nodded.  
  
"Strength in numbers is basically what you're trying to imply." Shizuru said and Kagome smiled at Shizuru.  
  
"Yeah, basically." Kagome said. "Well, it's around midnight, let's head to Genkai's and start training!" Everybody perked up. Shippo had heard Kagome and came out to hug the girl.  
  
"Bye Kagome! Come back soon!" Shippo yawned and Kagome ruffled his hair.  
  
"Go to bed, Shippo." Kagome ordered kindly and Shippo hugged Yukina before doing just that.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** There you go! New characters....It took me forever to do that chapter.  
  
**Yusuke:**_ _Is back from the mental institution DAMN YOU TYN! I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE HAPPY HOTEL!  
  
**TYN:** ...but I like the happy hotel! I also LOVE their shirts! Tight with shiny buckles, I wonder if they have my size in black...  
  
**Yusuke:** O.O Oh dear god....  
  
**TYN:** WHAT?  
  
**Yusuke:** You're a NUTCASE!  
  
**TYN:** I KNOW!  
  
**Yusuke:** ...Read and Review.  
  
**TYN:** In fact...I'm going to ask if I can have one of those shirts right now!  
  
**Yusuke:** ................................._


	17. The Truth Revealed

_Disclaimer: Hmmmm... I don't own it...directly...but I do own Manga of Yuyu Hakusho AND Inuyasha! Volumes 1-4 for both of them! That's not a lot..._  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Seventeen: The Truth Revealed**  
  
It was approximately a week later. Like Kagome and Yukina, the girls had improved a lot for the short time they spent in training. Now, it was time to tell the boys exactly what they've been up too.  
  
**With Kagome and Yusuke**  
  
Kagome and Yusuke were in the living room of Kagome's house, her family was out, including Souta, and Yusuke was noticing tension in Kagome's figure. "Kagome, are you ok?" Yusuke asked. Kagome looked up and smiled.  
  
"Sort of. There is something I have to tell you..." Kagome thought on it. "No, something I want to tell you but I have the convenience of being forced to tell you either way!" Yusuke was confused and Kagome shook her head. 'Great way to start, Kagome!' Kagome berated herself and Yusuke was still trying to figure out what she said.  
  
"Umm..." Yusuke began and Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Have you noticed how lately I've been gone, along with Yukina?" Kagome asked and Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Even Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru are acting strange lately." Yusuke had heard this from just about everybody.  
  
"Well...do you remember my little time-travel adventure?" Kagome giggled at calling it an adventure. It sounded like something from a fairy tale!  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Umm...well...I a few weeks ago, I saw everyone again. In the Makai." Yusuke started.  
  
"In the Makai?"  
  
"Yes. In this time zone as well. Even Sango, Miroku, and Kikyou were there, and they are only human." Yusuke was dumbfounded. "Inuyasha used the jewel to keep them and Rin at the same age until at least one of them talked to me in this era."  
  
"Why have you been keeping it a secret?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well, you remember what I told you about Naraku, right?" Kagome asked and Yusuke nodded. "Umm, well, it turns out...he's not dead."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah. They, along with others that you may have met before, have formed a rather secret group in Makai that even Koenma doesn't know about, and they want to keep it that way. That's why I haven't been able to tell you until now." Kagome looked down, thinking that he probably would be angry with her. Instead, she heard silence.  
  
"Thank you for telling, me, Kagome." Yusuke smiled and Kagome looked him. They leaned towards each other and kissed, this time uninterrupted by Souta.  
  
**With Shizuru and Kuwabara**  
  
"Moron, there's something I have to tell you." Shizuru looked down at Kuwabara and Kuwabara yelped. She appeared out of NOWHERE! Or at least, he didn't notice her until now.  
  
"Y-y-y-yes sis?" Kuwabara stuttered and Shizuru smirked. Shizuru smirked and Kuwabara had to hold back another yelp.  
  
"Can you keep a secret? Especially from Koenma?" Kuwabara nodded vigorously. "Well..."  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"AWESOME! MORE FIGHTING!" Kuwabara shouted after the explanation was through. Shizuru started to beat on her brother.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS, YOU HEAR? ESPECIALLY NOT KOENMA!" Shizuru continued to beat on Kuwabara.  
  
"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!" Kuwabara shouted and Shizuru was still beating on him. "HEY! I AGREED ALREADY!"  
  
"THIS IS FOR GOING IN MY ROOM!"  
  
**With Keiko and Kurama**  
  
Keiko was snuggled into Kurama on the park bench. Kurama was confused; Keiko had been silent for a while now. "Keiko, what's wrong?" Kurama asked and Keiko looked up and smiled warmly.  
  
"There is something I'm going to tell you." Keiko stated and Kurama nodded. Keiko explained what she had known for a week now. Kurama stared at a tree for a moment.  
  
"So you have been training with the other girls?" Kurama asked and Keiko nodded. How long has Yukina been training?" Kurama asked, something was rather fishy in that department, and Keiko knew why he was inquiring.  
  
"Well...for a few months now. She's more powerful than the rest of us, besides Kagome." Keiko explained.  
  
"What type of spirit weapon do you have?" Kurama asked and Keiko smiled.  
  
"A whip, why do you ask? Kurama smiled, another thing they had in common.  
  
"Since none of the others know how to use a whip, would you like me to train with you?" Kurama asked, bring his face closer to Keiko's. Keiko blushed a little bit.  
  
"I would love that." Keiko sealed the space between them and put her lips against Kurama's. After a while, they pulled apart. "You can keep this from Koenma, right?" Keiko asked and Kurama nodded.  
  
"I was once a thief. I'm pretty sure I can keep a secret." Kurama and Keiko kissed again.  
  
**With Hiei, Yukina, and Botan**  
  
"Hiei, can I tell you something?" Yukina turned to Hiei, who glared at Botan for a second. "Botan knows already." Yukina smiled and for a second Hiei thought that Botan had told...  
  
"It has to do with why Kagome and Yukina have been acting strange for the past few weeks." Botan put in. Hiei glared at Botan again and Yukina sighed and started to explain. At the end of her explanation, Hiei looked plain pissed off.  
  
"You have been doing all of that, without telling anyone but Genkai and the girls?" Hiei tried to keep from growling. Yukina nodded. Genkai chose that moment to walk in.  
  
"Hiei. The only reason they couldn't tell you or the other Reikai Tentei was because of the fact that you worked for Koenma. It took the leaders a lot of convincing in order for them to tell you. Genkai crossed her arms. "They've been dying to tell you all for a week now, for Yukina and Kagome much longer than that."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You can't tell Koenma!" Yukina pleaded. Hiei looked at his sister and sighed.  
  
"Why would I tell the toddler anything?" Hiei asked in his usual tone and Yukina smiled and hugged Hiei.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei! I hope my brother is like you..." Yukina stated and let go of Hiei, who seemed a little...off. Yukina guessed it was because of the hug and left it at that.  
  
"We should start heading for the park now." Botan stood and Hiei did the same. "Genkai, why don't you come too?" Botan asked and Genkai nodded.  
  
"I need to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru anyway." Genkai spoke and everyone shrugged.  
  
**At the Clearing in the Park**  
  
Kagome and Yusuke watched as Kurama and Keiko were the first to appear after them. Keiko was blushing a little bit and so was Kagome, the two looked at each other and giggled. The boys looked between them and shrugged. Must be a girl thing. "I see they told you as well, Yusuke."  
  
"I guess Hiei and Kuwabara will be here along with Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan." Yusuke replied, shrugging. He noticed that Keiko and Kurama were holding hands, and he smiled at Kurama. "So, I guess you asked then." Yusuke said and both girls looked between them.  
  
"Yes." Kurama replied and both girls looked at each other, with the same question written on their faces. 'Do you know what they're talking about?' Shizuru and Kuwabara appeared, and Kuwabara was pretty much beat up. Kagome and Keiko were suddenly reminded of Miroku when they looked at Kuwabara.  
  
"Ouch..." They both muttered and Shizuru was smirking triumphantly. Soon after, Yukina, Botan, Hiei, and Genkai showed up.  
  
"Genkai?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Yusuke shouted and Genkai semi-glared at him.  
  
"I have to speak with Sesshoumaru, dimwit." Genkai said shortly _(no pun intended...or was it?)_. Kagome sweat-dropped. "You may now open the portal Kagome."  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** FINALLY! I've been wanting to do that forever!  
  
**Yusuke:** Then why didn't you do it in the first place?  
  
**TYN:** Because I have this story pre-planned, dimwit!  
  
**Yusuke:** SHUT UP, SHORTY!  
  
**TYN:** ...sobs  
  
**Yusuke:** Oh great...I made her cry...again. Ugh, Read and Review.  
  
TYN: I AM NOT SHORT I AM HIEGHT CHALLANGED!  
  
**Yusuke:** And the difference is...?  
  
**TYN:** ...  
  
**Yusuke:** That's what I thought._


	18. The Reikai Tentei

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Reikai Tentei**  
  
Kagome chanted the spell to open the portal. Yusuke and the rest of the Reikai Tentei jumped a little at seeing the portal. The girls nodded to each other and jumped in the portal. Kagome looked at the boys and Genkai.  
  
"Kagome has to go in last, she's the one that opened the portal." Genkai explained and jumped in. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara jumped in and Yusuke looked at Kagome for a minute before jumping in, Kagome following him.  
  
"I've never been in this part of Makai." Kurama stated, looking around while walking towards Keiko.  
  
"It's kind of, hidden." Yukina explained. "It's a special barrier, which is why they can make a portal to it and to Ningenkai undetected by Koenma." Everyone nodded in understanding and they started to walk towards the cave.  
  
After the slide into the cave  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo hugged his adopted mother and everyone stared at him _(who hadn't seen him before)_. "YOU'RE BACK!"  
  
"Hai, Shippo." Kagome ruffled the kit's hair and he frowned and shook his head. Souta had developed the same reaction to that little action. "Everyone who doesn't know him, this is Shippo. Shippo, these guys are the Reikai Tentei." Kagome pointed to the boys and Shippo immediately spotted the one person he had been dying to meet.  
  
"You're Yusuke!" Shippo pointed and Yusuke looked at Kagome for an explanation.  
  
"I gave Shippo a photo album and he knows what you and Genkai look like." Kagome said and Yusuke nodded. Shippo narrowed his eyes at Yusuke.  
  
"You better not be like dog-breath." Shippo said and Kagome sighed. Shippo was way too overprotective of her. Shippo sniffed the air and grinned. "Even you smell better than mutt-breath!" Kagome gave Shippo a disapproving look.  
  
"Shippo, you might not want to say something like that when Inuyasha is just across the hallway." Kagome said and Shippo frowned.  
  
"That room is soundproof, no one can hear anything from it." Shippo said and Kagome smirked.  
  
"No one can hear what is going on inside the room, but everyone in that room can hear everything out here." Kagome explained. Shippo frowned and wrinkled his nose. "Let's just hope Inuyasha didn't hear you." Kagome sighed and noticed Shippo sniffing the air quizzically.  
  
"There's a fox youkai here?" Shippo asked and Kagome looked at Kurama, who smiled somewhat.  
  
"You could say that." Kurama stated and looked at the miniature kitsune youkai. "Silver Kitsune to be exact." Shippo frowned.  
  
"You don't look like it, and you smell more human that youkai."  
  
"I was killed and was sort of, reborn in a human body." Kurama explained and Shippo nodded in somewhat of an understanding.  
  
"Shippo, could you let us go to the conference room?" Kagome asked and Shippo nodded vigorously and shot down the hallway and into Jin's room. Kagome lead everyone down into the conference room and everyone got a full view of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.  
  
"You're the Reikai Tentei Kagome and the other's have been begging us to let in?" Inuyasha said skeptically. "I have a hard time believing it." Yusuke's hands balled into fists and Kagome gave him a look that told him to back down, which he did grudgingly. Sighing, Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes they are." Kagome stated. Inuyasha took one good look at Yusuke and glared for a second.  
  
"I suppose Kagome and the others have told you everything." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms and watched as all of the Reikai Tentei nodded. "Good."  
  
"Would you like us to show you everybody then?" A voice startled the boys and they turned around.  
  
"KAGOME DON'T DO THAT! Wait...you're not Kagome...you're that Kikyou person!" Yusuke stated and all of the girls giggled.  
  
"How very perceptive of you." Kikyou smiled at Kagome. "So this is Yusuke? You were right. He can act a lot like Inuyasha." There were shouts of protest from both Inuyasha and Yusuke and everyone just laughed. "Let's show you everybody!"  
  
**After the tour  
**  
"Yusuke, can I see you in the conference room?" Sesshoumaru asked Yusuke, who nodded and followed the TaiYoukai into the conference room, where Inuyasha, Kouga, Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango were already waiting for him.  
  
"We have to talk to you about Kagome." Sango stated, glaring slightly at Yusuke, who gulped. He should have known they would have been protective.  
  
"She's our little sister from this era." Miroku spoke, his glare just as deadly as Sango's.  
  
"If you hurt her in any way..." Kouga growled.  
  
"We'll hunt you down and tear you into pieces." Inuyasha's growl equaled Kouga's. Sesshoumaru was even glaring.  
  
"Even I respect Kagome to the point of what Inuyasha said." Sesshoumaru said in his usual placid tone. "Since we all respect Kagome and her decisions, we'll decide to trust you as well." Kikyou and Sango walked up to Yusuke.  
  
"Welcome to the family!" Sango and Kikyou cried and laughed at his horrified expression.  
  
"Gotcha." Inuyasha was laughing as well; even Kouga and Sesshoumaru were smirking while Kouga was laughing lightly. Yusuke's eye started twitching... this wasn't funny. He thought they were going to murder him!  
  
**Later**  
  
Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist as he walked up behind her. "Yusuke, what did Sesshoumaru want?" Kagome asked, turning her brown eyes to look at his own. He smirked.  
  
"He and some of the others were basically saying what any overprotective siblings of yours would." Yusuke said and Kagome sweat-dropped. Well...she did sort of expect that reaction from some of them...  
  
"The older siblings I never had." Kagome sighed and giggled. Yusuke smirked and kissed her full on the lips. Kagome turned her body around and wrapped her arms around his neck while Yusuke deepened the kiss. Laughing could be heard and they broke apart and whirled around.  
  
"SHIPPO?" Kagome screeched and held her heart. She had half-expected Souta to be there. Yusuke's eye was twitching and Shippo was cracking up.  
  
"GET A ROOM!" Shippo laughed and both Kagome and Yusuke chased after him, both having rather harsh intentions for when thy actually caught the kit.  
  
'They are sure a lot like Kurama and Keiko.' Shippo thought grimly while laughing and running. 'And Kikyou and Inuyasha...and Kagura and Sesshoumaru...and Kouga and Ayame...'  
  
**A few days later**  
  
Kagome and everybody else were back in the headquarters. They were getting their rooms ready for moving in sometime within the next few months. All of the girls were staying in one room while all of the boys were staying in another _(Inuyasha made sure of that)_. Genkai was lucky enough to get her own room.  
  
"Yukina and I will share a bunk bed." Kagome volunteered.  
  
"I'll share one with Keiko!" Botan and Keiko smiled. Shizuru was happy; she was going to get her own bed. "Now all we have to do is decide who gets top bunk!" Botan and Keiko played Janken and Keiko ended up being the winner, so she got the top. Yukina said she wanted the bottom bunk so Kagome took the top one.  
  
"I wonder how the boys are deciding..." Keiko murmured as she put some sheets on the bed. Everyone immediately had horrified faces.  
  
"Let's just hope that they all come out alive." Shizuru sweat-dropped, putting her covers on her twin-sized bed. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
**Meanwhile in the Boys Room**  
  
"NO WAY KUWABARA I AM GETTING TOP BUNK!" Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara. Kurama had already let Hiei have the top bunk and they were trying to block out the shouts of their friends.  
  
"NUH UH URAMESHI! I AM GOING TO GET TOP BUNK!" Kuwabara shouted back at Yusuke, who laughed in his face.  
  
"OH YEAH?"  
  
"YEAH!" They both rolled up their sleeves and from then on...Yusuke kicked Kuwabara's ass and poor Kuwabara was unconscious on the floor. Kurama sweat-dropped.  
  
"Was all of that really necessary?" Kurama asked Yusuke, who grinned.  
  
"No." Yusuke shrugged. "I just felt like it."  
  
**Back with the girls**  
  
"I wonder if anybody has died in there yet." Kagome pondered while unpacking some of her clothes into her drawer. "Who wants to go check?" Everybody nodded and they walked into the boys' room.  
  
"What a surprise. Kazuma has been knocked unconscious by Yusuke." Shizuru lightly kicked her younger brother, who groaned and then smiled like the doofus he was. Everybody sweat-dropped.  
  
"Anybody else near death?" Botan asked and looked at the other three. Yusuke had fallen asleep on his bunk, Kurama was reading a book on his bunk, and Hiei was sitting on his bunk with his back against the wall, apparently asleep. Kurama smiled.  
  
"As far as we know, no." Kurama looked at Keiko, who blushed ferociously.  
  
"That's good. Wouldn't want any of our new recruits to die, now would we?" Chu's voice laughed from the doorway.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** I am in such a good mood!  
  
**Yusuke:** Why?  
  
**TYN:** I have no fricken' clue.  
  
**Yusuke:** That works. I think.  
  
**TYN:** Sweatdrops When I said this would be a long fic, I was wrong. I'm still not sure how many chapters there are...depending on how much I write. Yusuke, you may now say your line!  
  
**Yusuke:** Uh...read and review!_


	19. Hey Mom

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Back to the room with bouncy walls...  
  
To Renae Aurora: I'm not boring? REALLY? KOOL! My inspiration has returned...though it was never gone in the first place.  
  
To FoxylilRaven: Thanks. I didn't even really know what Oden was (except for the fact that Kagome's in love with the stuff). THANK YOU for pointing that out. Now that I know what it is...I'm suddenly craving it._  
  
**The Switch  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Hey Mom...  
**  
Once again, the Reikai Tentei plus Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru were back in their homes. They had come across a few glitches in the whole 'moving in with the others in Makai' plan. One glitch was their parents, another was Koenma, another was...well...that was it. They weren't sure WHICH problem was bigger, but then again, it depended on who you were.  
  
If you were Botan, you didn't have a mom, meaning that Koenma is your main problem, along with Hiei and Yukina and Genkai.  
  
If you were Kuwabara, Shizuru, Kagome, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama, well...it was basically a tie.  
  
Now off to see how Kagome is fairing.  
  
**With Kagome  
**  
Kagome's mom _(...does she have a name? And if she doesn't, anyone feel like giving me suggestions?)_ looked at Kagome for the thousandth time at dinner. Her daughter had been oddly silent and was doing the most unthinkable thing. She wasn't eating dinner! And it was oden!  
  
After dinner, Kagome's mom motioned for Kagome to follow her, which her daughter did. They walked over the bench right beside the Go-Shinboku tree. Kagome was still silent as they sat down and remained that way, having a rather subdued look on her face. "Kagome, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Kagome stayed silent, and her mother let her stay that way because the expression on her daughter's face looked a little guilty.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome finally spoke. "It has to do with...the Feudal Era and my job as one of the Reikai Tentei." Kagome's mom smiled and forked her fingers through Kagome's hair encouragingly. Kagome had told her mom all about her job with Yusuke and her mother was happy that Kagome was leading a life she wanted to lead.  
  
"Go on." Kagome sighed and looked at the ground, memorizing its patterns.  
  
"Well...you see...you remember what I told you about Naraku, right?" Kagome's mom nodded.  
  
"Yes, he's dead. You and the others had to kill him for the sacred jewel shards and for your friends who have suffered so much by him." Kagome nodded, saying her mother was right.  
  
"He's not dead. Within the last ten years...he's been gathering an army and he's preparing to strike Makai and Ningenkai." Kagome said slowly, her mother's eyes widened in surprise and a hint of fear. "Inuyasha and the others are in a secret area of Makai that no one knows about...and the Reikai Tentei are joining them."  
  
"You're going to stay with them until Naraku is killed, aren't you?" Kagome's mother said warmly. Kagome nodded and leaned into her mom. "You have my support."  
  
"It's more than that, mom. Because of the fact you are related to me, not only you, but Grandpa and Souta as well, Sesshoumaru...well...he wants you to hide out with us." Kagome wasn't sure how her mother would take to this. Looking up, she saw her mother's expression was thoughtful. "He wants you to stay out of harms way, and Souta would even get to meet Shippo, they're about the same age...in appearance."  
  
"How long do you think I have to decide?" Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"We're leaving in a week." Kagome sighed. "Naraku's power has been increasing abnormally and...well..."  
  
"I'll have to think about it, but you do have my permission to go, you realize that?" Kagome nodded and embraced her mom, tears pouring slowly out of her eyes. What if her mom decided to say no? What if Naraku killed her mom? Kagome shook her head mentally. This wasn't the time to think all of those 'what if' questions she had constantly pouring out of her mind.  
  
**With Yusuke**  
  
"Yusuke, make me some coffee will ya?" Atsuko said while lounging in front of the TV like she always did. Yusuke frowned and sighed. While making the coffee he started to think.  
  
'I wonder how Kagome's faring...' Yusuke thought some more about Kagome before the coffee was done and he handed it to his mother.  
  
"What's up with you?" Atsuko was curious as to why her son wasn't complaining. Yusuke sighed and started to explain grudgingly. At the end of the explanation Atsuko only shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"That's where you've been for days on end?" Atsuko asked, switching the channel. Yusuke nodded. "Why are you telling me all of this anyway?" Yusuke sighed.  
  
"You need to come and stay in Makai with the rest of us." Atsuko shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." Yusuke sweat-dropped. You would think she would have freaked...  
  
With Shizuru and Kuwabara  
  
"Aw man they're on vacation. Some place called the Bahamas." Kuwabara read the letter and Shizuru glared at her idiot little brother.  
  
"You don't know where the Bahamas are?" Kuwabara shook his head.  
  
"Never heard of 'em." Shizuru rolled her eyes and opened the fridge.  
  
"You're a bigger dolt than I thought."  
  
**With Kurama**  
  
"Mother, may I speak with you?" Kurama asked and Shiori smiled while making dinner.  
  
"Why of course, Schuuichi." Kurama felt a slight pang in his heart. Would she still accept him when she told him? Would she grow to hate 'Kurama'? Sitting down at the table, Kurama clasped his hands.  
  
"Mother...there is something important I must tell you. It has to do with my job." Shiori nodded her head, signaling him to go on. "Do you believe in a spirit world?"  
  
"Of course I do. What does this have to do with your job?"  
  
**A week later**  
  
There was a rather large gathering in the woods, full of luggage and people. They were all silent and were staring at each other, wondering who was going to speak first. Two figures trotted up to the group. "Sorry, our parents are in the Bahamas." Kuwabara panted and put his hands on his knees trying to get his strength back. That was a long run. Shizuru didn't seem fazed by it at all.  
  
"It's all right." Kagome smiled, and then turned to the rest of the group. "I'm just wondering, is anybody having trouble believing this?" Kagome spoke towards the parents. Only Keiko's parents raised their hands. "Hopefully this will change your mind. Kagome motioned for everyone to back away from the area and she started to chant. The portal opened and she heard a few gasps.  
  
"Oh my..." Shiori said, looking at the portal with awe and wonder. Kurama was happier than he had ever been in his life...his mother had accepted him for who he was.  
  
"That's the portal to the area of Makai we are going to stay at." Kurama explained so that everyone could hear.  
  
"Uhh...who's going to go first?" Kagome asked and Shizuru offered, followed by Kuwabara. After that, everyone seemed loads more relaxed about this. One by one everybody jumped in until only Yusuke, Atsuko, Kagome, and Kagome's mom were left.  
  
"Oh, are you Yusuke's mother?" Kagome's mom asked and Kagome sweat-dropped. Oh boy.  
  
"Yeah. You're Kagome's mom, right?" Atsuko got a nod in reply. Yusuke and Kagome rolled their eyes.  
  
"You might want to jump in before the portal closes because of the energy Kagome's using." Yusuke said before jumping in. Atsuko and Kagome's mom were chatting and jumped in together.  
  
'I am so glad they're friends...I think...' Kagome sweat-dropped and jumped in the portal, having the portal close behind her.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"THEY WHAT?" Koenma shouted. Gorge apologized before saying it again.  
  
"All of them have disappeared, including their families." Gorge winced at how red Koenma's face got due to fury. "The only ones left are Kuwabara's parents."  
  
"THIS IS BAD!" Koenma shouted again. "WHERE IS BOTAN?! HOW COME SHE COULDN'T TELL ME?"  
  
"Uh...sir? She's gone too."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"  
  
**In the hideout a few hours later**  
  
Kagome was watching Souta and Shippo play in Shippo's room he shared with Kanna and Rin. They were so, innocent. Rin was talking animatedly to Shiori, Atsuko, Kagome's mom, and Keiko's mom while Kanna stayed back and observed the moms with slight interest. Souta was going to stay in their room as well. The mother's seemed rather fond of the four children and Kagome smiled and walked out the door. Everyone had been introduced to each other and were very comfortable here. Even if it did mean she had less of a chance of making out with Yusuke since Souta and Shippo both had a knack for...catching them.  
  
"Do you know where Shippo is?" Jin approached Kagome while talking rather...rapidly. Kagome took a moment comprehend what he said but smiled and pointed to the room she just exited.  
  
"He's in their with Souta." Jin grinned _(...)_ and walked into the room.  
  
"Shippo, time for your fighting lesson! Want to come with us Souta?" Shippo yipped excitedly and Kagome saw Shippo tugging Souta's arm, practically dragging her brother out of the hideout with him while Jin followed laughing. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
A few hours later...everybody retired to their beds.  
  
**End of Chappie**  
  
_**Yusuke:** OUR PARENTS?  
  
**TYN:** ...yeah...  
  
**Yusuke:** OUR.....PARENTS?  
  
**TYN:** Yeah.  
  
**Yusuke:** OUR...  
  
**TYN:** YES! YOUR PARENTS! THEY ARE WITH YOU AND THEY KNOW EVERYTHING! GOT IT?  
  
**Yusuke:** ...WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?  
  
**TYN:** I thought I told you everything is basically pre-planned.  
  
**Yusuke:** I can't believe you.  
  
**TYN:** Don't you have something you want to say?  
  
**Yusuke:** Oh yeah...read and review!  
  
**TYN:** ...NO YOU DIMWIT! Well...you should say that but THAT ISN'T WHAT I WANTED YOU TO SAY!  
  
**Yusuke:** Huh?  
  
**TYN:** points to calendar  
  
**Yusuke:** August 2, 2004. reads the note scribbled on the date  
  
**TYN:** WELL?  
  
**Yusuke:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY TYN!  
  
**TYN:** Thank you!  
  
**Yusuke:** Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. You smell like a monkey and you act like one too!  
  
**TYN:** ...wrong person to sing that song too.  
  
**Yusuke:** Why?  
  
**TYN:** I AM NOT THE MONKEY! MY FRIEND LAUREN IS THE MONKEY!  
  
**Yusuke:** ...don't get so uptight.  
  
**TYN:** Ok!  
  
**Yusuke:** So, what did you get?  
  
**TYN:** Hmm...lemme see...three How to Draw Manga books, 'Pet Sematary' by Stephen King (which reminds me of Kikyou), a few more stuff (mostly jewelry), AND THE MOST IMPORTANT TO ME OF ALL...'WILD MAGIG' BY TAMORA PEIRCE!  
  
**Yusuke:** You're a nutcase!  
  
**TYN:** I'm good at it!  
  
**Yusuke:** ...  
  
**TYN:** I love the Tortall books and my friends say I'm a lot like Alanna...or at least Minshu says that...hugs Minshu  
  
**Yusuke:** _sweatdrops  
  
_**TYN:** Well, read and review!  
  
**Yusuke:** I already said that!_


	20. Reports

_**TYN:** Hmm...I don't own Yuyu Hakusho._

_**A.N.** Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been working on two other stories (and the uploader was being a dumbass to me...)_

**The Switch**

**  
Chapter Twenty: Reports**

It had been a month or so since the Reikai Tentei, or there families _(besides Kuwabara's parents)_ had been seen. Not to mention, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan were missing also. "OGRE!" Koenma shouted and Gorge ran into the room.

"Yes sir?"

"Have there been ANY sightings of them?" Koenma asked.

"No sir. Kuwabara's parents are still the only ones that aren't missing." Koenma excused Gorge and started to think. 'Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Kagome are my best spirit detectives! They're also my only ones...' Koenma started pounding his head on the table. 'Wait...Kagome...' Koenma thought. 'Weird things like random disappearances have been happening since she became a detective. She also fights with more experience than her records say...' Koenma narrowed his eyes. 'Her records...' "GORGE!" Koenma shouted and Gorge came back into the room.

"What is it now Koenma sir?"

"Get me all files you can find on Kagome Higurashi."

**Elsewhere**

Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagome, Yusuke, and Shippo were all sitting outside, relaxing and chatting. Needless to say, Inuyasha and Yusuke were now like brothers and Kikyou and Kagome liked it. Inuyasha sniffed the air and stood up. "Their back." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and stood up. Kagome and Yusuke blinked while Kikyou and Shippo looked a little serious.

"Who's back?" Kagome asked.

"Hiten, Manten, Souten, and Koryuu." Inuyasha informed her, and Kagome's eyes widened. "They didn't really die, and like Naraku they were brought back after a while. We made a little truce with them, thanks to Souten, and now they're scouting all of Makai, listening for reports on Naraku or any other strange things that may be linked to him. Kagome smiled at Shippo.

"So, you're friends with Souten now?" Kagome asked Shippo, who blushed and looked the other way. Kagome giggled and ruffled his hair. "Aww, it's cute!" Kagome then thought. "Souten is adorable! I wonder how's she's been doing for the past 500 years." Kagome started to think. Yusuke looked at Kagome like she was nuts.

"Are you going to explain or what?" Yusuke asked and Kagome smiled.

"Oh, Hiten and Manten are the thunder brothers and Souten is their little sister, while Koryuu is her familiar. Hiten and Manten had some of the Shikon Jewel Shards and..." Kagome explained. As soon as her explanation was done, including the part where Souten challenged Shippo to a deal, a rather large cloud appeared with a small cloud right next to it. The big cloud lowered to reveal three thunder youkai with red eyes and, the little cloud protruded a red arm and punched itself three times, turning into a small dragon-like thing.

"I see you've gotten new recruits. Good job." Hiten smirked. "Are they the Reikai Tentei by any chance?"

"How'd you know?" Kagome asked and he turned to her.

"Rumors have been going around. The Reikai Tentei plus their families and friends have turned up missing. Koenma isn't going to be happy if he finds out." Hiten frowned. "Let's hope he doesn't."

"We should head for the meeting room, and bring everybody." Manten said and Kikyou nodded.

**In the meeting room**

"What's your report?" Sesshoumaru asked. Everyone had taken a seat somewhere, or was leaning against the wall. Hiten, Manten, Souten, and Koryuu were the only ones standing.

"With the reports of the Reikai Tentei gone "missing" there have also been reports of a giant power growing in the northern section of Makai.

"The Northern Section? Isn't that where..." Tessa began and Hiten nodded.

"Yes." Tessa looked disturbed, as did the wolf clan. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru seemed slightly nervous also, though only slightly.

"What's up with them?" Botan asked.

"A powerful wolf tribe resides there and they have a thing against other wolf tribes and dog youkai. They don't pick on other youkai so much as they do wolves and dogs." Manten explained. "Now, back to the report..."

"Youkai towns have been getting more and more attacks and a lot of youkai are turning up missing. Giant spiders have been showing up all over as well." Hiten said.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha gripped his Tetsuaiga. "The bastard..." The Reikai Tentei and everyone else watched as the people who had first fought Naraku got tense and angry. Yusuke put his arms around Kagome's shoulders comfortingly, though she didn't seem to respond.

'I have a bad feeling about this...' Yusuke thought as he looked around the room. The wolf clan all had hard, angry looks on their faces, as did Tessa, Jamie, Kristen, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kanna, Shippo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kikyou, even the thunder family and Koryuu.

"We're moving out tomorrow." Inuyasha stood up and left the room. Everyone looked after him and then went back to their own worlds. Would they be able to handle Naraku? Kagura and Sesshoumaru were the next ones to leave the room, followed by Souten, Souta, Shippo, Kanna, and Rin. The humans Kiba, Yahiko, Kenji were gone soon after them. Eventually, everybody was gone.

**Outside the "Headquarters"**

Sitting on a boulder looking at the full moon, Kagome couldn't get Naraku's face out of her head. Every time he made a smirk, or laughed in her mind, she couldn't do anything but shudder. She never would have believed he was alive, much less in her time. If he was able to find a barrier to the human realm, then...

She felt an arm go around her shoulders and suddenly stiffened, but relaxed when she saw Yusuke. "Hey." She murmured, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome...are you all right?" Yusuke asked; his eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm fine!" Kagome smiled, saying that a little bit too fast.

"Liar." Yusuke muttered. "You're not fine." Kagome sighed.

"You're right. I'm just...worried. Who knows what he's like or how powerful he is compared to five-hundred years ago..." Kagome trailed off, deep in thought. Yusuke brought his hand under her chin.

"We'll beat him and we can go back to our seemingly normal lives." Yusuke grinned. "Then, we can have all of the make-out sessions we want and..." he stopped as he heard Kagome laugh. It had worked. She playfully punched him in the arm, still laughing.

"You're such a pervert!" Yusuke grinned and then pretended to look shocked.

"Me? But I thought Miroku was the pervert! Wait a minute..." Yusuke knew what was going to happen. Kagome grinned, and not a sweet grin either. It was more of a '_you-just-gave-me-a-good-idea-but-it's-going-to-cause-you-hell'_ grin. Yusuke gulped.

"Hmm...so if you're a pervert like Miroku...you should get treated like Miroku!" Kagome grabbed a stick that had conveniently lying right next to her hand and brought it down on top of Yusuke's head, hard. He fell off the boulder and looked up at Kagome from the ground. She then jumped down, next to Yusuke, went on her knees, and kissed him briefly.

"So much for getting treated like Miroku." Yusuke sat up rubbed his head. "I highly doubt Sango kisses him."

"Just because you don't know what happens doesn't mean I don't." Kagome smirked. Yusuke looked at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know this exactly?" Yusuke asked and Kagome grinned.

"I have my ways..." Kagome bent towards Yusuke and kissed him briefly. "We have to get back inside." She stood up and helped Yusuke get up from the ground.

**Elsewhere**

Shippo, Souta, Souten, Rin, and Kanna were all playing in a nearby field, practicing their techniques. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

"FOX FIRE!"

"SPIRIT KNIVES!"

"SPIRIT ARROWS!"

"MIRROR ATTACK!" All five of their attacks hit random trees; Kanna's attack looked exactly the same as Rin's, as they were working together since Kanna couldn't form energy of her own. Souten made lightning from her hands and shot it at a tree, immediately disintegrating it. Shippo burned a tree with his foxfire down to ashes. Kanna and Rin hit trees with knives, Rin throwing them and Kanna shooting them from her mirror. Souta aimed his spirit arrows at random points. Like his sister, he was a quick learner and even had the same spirit weapon as her. After a while, all of the attacks got tiring and they all sat down in a circle to rest.

"Souta, you're getting better!" Rin smiled and Souta found himself blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well...thanks!" Souta said nervously. "You're doing great too!"

"Do you really think Rin is doing great?" Rin asked and Souta nodded.

"Yeah! I haven't seen you miss a target yet within the past week!"

"Rin thanks you."

"Aw, you're welcome."

Kanna looked at them and sighed. If Naraku hurt one of them, the other would be devastated. She sadly watched as the two talked, hoping they would both live through the ordeal. Soon, she turned to watch Shippo and Souten, who were, for once, having a 'nice' conversation instead of fighting.

"You know, Koryuu has gotten stronger. His lightning arrows are really starting to actually kill people, unlike where they actually felt good." Souten said, taking a stick and drawing random doodles in the dirt. "Hiten and Manten have been teaching me a few things also."

"You have been getting better." Shippo pointed out.

"So have you." Souten sighed. "I'm scared." Souten admitted, looking up at Shippo, whose green eyes widened. Did Souten just admit that she was scared? This certainly was a change.

"Why?" Shippo asked.

"What if no one makes it? What if Naraku kills me? What if he kills you?" Souten bit her lip. "What if he kills Hiten and Manten, for good?" Souten's eyes welled up with tears and she hugged her knees. "Please don't make fun of me."

"I won't." Shippo looked at Souten. "I'm scared too." Souten looked at Shippo in surprise. "Yeah, I said I was scared. What if Kagome doesn't make it? What if Yusuke doesn't make it? What if Jin doesn't make it? What if you don't make it?" Shippo thought of all of his role models and his best friend, Souten.

"Well, if we don't make it, at least we died for a worthy cause." Souten mumbled. "A death to be proud of."

"I'm not sure we're old enough to be talking like that." Shippo said, and Souten giggled.

"You're right." Souten said and stood up, a new idea forming in her mind. "Who wants to play tag?" She asked and everyone, including Kanna, jumped up.

"NOT IT!" Everyone shouted, except for Souten, and her eyebrow started twitching as everyone ran off.

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN TAG YOU!"

**Elsewhere**

Keiko was leaning her head on Kurama's shoulder and thoroughly enjoying the scent of roses that came off of him. He had his arms wrapped around her waist in a hug and her arms were hugging his torso. They had been like this for a half hour, silent and just enjoying being next to one another. "Keiko..." Kurama broke the long, and comfortable silence. She looked up at him.

"Yes?" Keiko asked, blinking.

"I don't want to lose you." Kurama stated, worry in his voice. Keiko sighed and looked at the full moon.

"You won't, and I won't lose you." Keiko buried her head into his chest and started to sob. Kurama moved his arms from her waist to around her mid back comfortingly. "Kurama, I don't want you to die..." Keiko sobbed and Kurama ran his fingers through her hair.

"Keiko, don't cry. It doesn't suit you." Kurama took his finger and placed it under her chin as he said this, and gently made her look up at him. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and he wiped them off with his thumb. "Crying never suited you." He said and brushed his lips against hers, pulling away and seeing Keiko smile. "That's better."

**Somewhere else**

Ayame sat next to Tessa, and noticed how worried the lone wolf was. "You're worried about your friends." Ayame said softly and Tessa nodded. Ayame had been like a mother figure to her...ever since Naraku had killed off her pack.

"I'm just scared the same thing is going to happen to all of us that happened to my pack." Tessa looked at the full moon, it provided comfort to all wolves and wolf youkai. "Jamie and Kristen are like sisters to me, and you and your pack are kind to all three of us." Ayame smiled.

"Kouga and I were talking, we would like you to join our pack." Ayame said, smiling when Tessa looked at her with hope in her eyes.

"Really?" Tessa asked.

"Yes. You're a daughter to me and Kouga, and a sister to Ginta and Hakkaku." Ayame smiled. "Do you except?" Tessa hugged her and nodded. "Good." Ayame and Tessa sat there, staring at the moon. Ayame stood up after a while. "I'm going to go see Kouga. I have a few things I want to tell him." Ayame walked off, waving and Tessa waved back.

Ayame found Kouga sitting by the cliff, watching the moon. Ayame sat down beside him and they were silent.

"What did half-pint say?" Kouga asked.

"She hugged me and nodded. I don't remember her saying anything." Ayame laughed lightly. "In other words, yes." Kouga smiled lightly.

"So, a new member to the pack." Kouga looked at her. "You know, if you get attached to every stray wolf then you'll eventually restore the pack." Kouga grinned. Ayame got a sly look in her eyes.

"There are more ways than that." She smirked as Kouga blushed a little bit from what she was suggesting. Ayame laughed lightly. "Come on Kouga, and after all the talk you have about mates you blush at that?"

"I am not blushing." Kouga frowned. Ayame rolled her eyes and gently leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Sure you aren't." She smiled. Kouga stiffened for a second before wrapping his arm around Ayame's shoulders.

**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** Once again, sorry I haven't updated, but my Internet is screwed and then the uploader was being a jackass...kicks Internet grrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

_**Yusuke:** Umm...maybe you shouldn't kick the Internet. It might make it worse._

_  
**TYN:** O.O REALLY?_

_  
**Yusuke:** I don't know._

_**TYN:** DON'T SAY ANYTHING UNLESS YOU KNOW FOR A FACT!_

_**Yusuke:** ..._

_**TYN:** Good boy! Now, read and review!_


	21. Heading Out

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! GOT IT?_

_FoxylilRaven: Hmmm, I like that pairing suggestion for reasons probably most of you don't know. I'll take it!_

**The Switch**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Heading Out**

"Please be careful, if anything were to happen to you two..." Kagome's mom's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged her children. Kagome's mom looked at them proudly. Kagome was wearing her fighting outfit and Souta was wearing jeans with a dark green t-shirt and they both had packs with them, filled with food, blankets, and medical needs along with whatever they could fit.

"Don't worry mom." Kagome said, though knowing her mother would worry anyway. "You just stay here with Ms. Urameshi and the others until we get back, ok? There's plenty of food left to last you a few years actually."

"Kagome...take care of Souta." Kagome nodded and Souta held his sister's hand.

"Nothing will happen to him, you have my word." Kagome's grip tightened slightly on Souta's hand and Kagome's mom smiled.

"Well, other than that, please don't do anything too bad with Yusuke!" Kagome's eye started twitching. How could her mom say that so cheerily? "What's wrong Kagome?"

"Nothing!"

"Mom, Kagome, what are you talking about?" Souta asked.

**With Yusuke**

"Yusuke why do you always have to go and be the hero? YOU COULD DIE! AGAIN!" Atsuko shouted. Well, she was taking it better than he had expected. Much better.

"If it makes you feel any better...I'll have quite a lot of youkai at my back plus my friends and Kagome."

"IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO KAGOME..." Atsuko started and Yusuke sighed. This again...

"Look mom, nothing will happen to Kagome or anyone else, all right? We're just going to go and kill a youkai and we'll be right back."

"WHAT IF YOU GET KILLED?" Atsuko blinked away some tears. "WHAT WILL I DO THEN?"

"Umm..." Yusuke felt his mom hug him. "Mom, are you all right?" Atsuko just sobbed. Awkwardly, Yusuke pat her back. "We'll be ok. Honest."

"Losing you once was hard enough already. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't mom."

**With Kurama**

"Schuuichi, please be careful." Shiori smiled weakly. "I don't know what I'll do without you." Kurama hugged his human mother.

"We'll do our best, and try to return to you." Kurama murmured.

"Please, take good care of Keiko. You know, I wouldn't mind having grandchildren." Kurama's eye started to twitch slightly. "In fact, Keiko's parents wouldn't mind either. I know Atsuko and Kagome's mother have been talking about it..."

"Umm...mother...perhaps now is not the best time..." Kurama said, sweat dropping. Shiori chuckled.

"It's true though. You and Keiko are perfect for each other. I hope both of you make it through this ordeal." Tears fell down Shiori's cheeks.

**A Little Bit Later**

Keiko, Kurama, Kagome, Souta, and Yusuke were all a little bit subdued and everyone else was silent, mostly in respect for them. At least they didn't have to part with their parent's. Shippo, Rin, Kanna, and Souten were silently comforting Souta, and Kagome smiled. She was happy Souta had made friends with them. It certainly did make everything easier.

They traveled in silence for a little while before the group finally stopped for lunch. "Who's cooking?" Inuyasha asked and Yukina, Kagome, Keiko, Kikyou, and Sango volunteered. The more cooks, the faster they could feed the group.

"Souta, why don't you, Shippo, and the other's go play?" Kikyou asked and all of the kids immediately ran off.

"I'll watch them." Shizuru offered and Botan followed Shizuru to the kids. The rest of the group dispersed and left the girls with the cooking.

"Kagome, did your mom by any chance mention you and Yusuke when you said good-bye?" Keiko asked. Kagome laughed and nodded, getting the cooking supplies out of her bag.

"Don't tell me, your parents also said the whole 'as much as we want grandchildren we don't want you doing anything with Kurama on this little trip'." Kagome asked and Keiko nodded.

"That's the basic gist. You're mom say the same thing?"

"Yes." All of the girls laughed.

"At least they accept the fact that you have a guy. From what I know, most human teenagers have over-protective parents." Sango pointed out.

"By the way Keiko, you look great in that outfit." Yukina complimented and Keiko looked down. Her outfit was just like Yukina and Kagome's outfits except instead of red or sea green her outfit was more of a navy-blue. Botan and Shizuru had youkai exterminator outfits on, Botan's armor, instead of pink, was a light blue and Shizuru's was more of a dark green.

"Really, you think it looks that good?" Keiko looked at her outfit. Kagome and Yukina nodded.

"You three look like your own little group with those outfits." Sango commented. "I'm glad at least Botan and Shizuru decided to come as youkai slayers." Kikyou nodded.

"Well, they'll scare a few youkai away at least." Kikyou pointed out. "I know I do." Kikyou looked down and laughed. "Being a miko does have its advantages."

"You can say that again." Kagome smiled, remembering some of the times she wore a miko outfit, before she met Kikyou. They usually met up with less youkai when she did...who knew that purifying powers could strike such fear?

"Guys, do you know why Hiei is being so protective of me?" Yukina asked all of a sudden. Kagome froze a little while the others just shook their heads. "Oh..."

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Kikyou suggested. Sango nodded in agreement.

"She's right."

"Now that I think about it, Hiei has always been protective of Yukina. Especially around Kuwabara." Keiko murmured. "Did you ever notice, Kagome?" Kagome's eye twitched for a second but her face returned to normal.

"I guess I have." Kagome shrugged. "Just do what Kikyou says and ask him. It's not that hard, is it?" Yukina smiled at her friends.

"Thanks guys."

"Welcome!" All four of them said at once and everyone started laughing then continued to cook lunch.

**Somewhere near the cooking**

Hiei had not heard the girls talking, but was sitting in a tree, completely silent. Kagome had been on his case for a while; trying to get him to tell Yukina that he was her brother. She had gotten to the point where he was actually considering it, like right now.

"Whatcha doin'?" A female voice asked him and Hiei looked down. The one wolf youkai, Tessa, was staring at him, her gray ears perked towards him and her tail wagging slowly behind her.

"Hn. I don't see why it's any of your business." Hiei said and Tessa rolled her eyes.

"All right." Tessa shrugged. "Umm...have you seen Ayame?"

"No."

"Kouga?"

"No."

"How about Ginta or Hakkaku?" Hiei was slowly starting to get annoyed.

"No. I haven't seen anyone." Hiei snapped and Tessa glared at him briefly.

"Fine. Don't get so touchy. If you haven't seen anyone, then do you wanna just talk?" Tessa asked and Hiei eyed her.

"Why are you so persistent?" Hiei asked and Tessa shrugged.

"Why are you so cold-hearted?" Tessa received a deadly glare. "All right I'll go. Sheesh. You're a grump." Tessa walked off.

'Hn. Persistent onna.'

**Elsewhere**

"Lets see you block this...SPIRIT SHOTGUN!" Yusuke shot many little bullets of spirit energy at Inuyasha, who was able to block some of them with his sword and dodge others, but was hit with the remaining bullets.

"Not bad Yusuke, not bad at all. IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha struck at Yusuke with his claws, Yusuke blocked with his arms, ending up with rather deep scratches. Jin jumped in.

"TORNADO FISTS!"

"I would highly recommend you not train like that." Sesshoumaru came into the clearing. Kurama came in from the opposite side of the clearing. "We don't want anyone injured before we enter the northern lands. The wolves wouldn't be too happy about it either."

"All right. How do you suggest we train then?" Yusuke cocked his eyebrow.

"Why don't you just attack random trees, or just work on physical attacks with each other. It would be more sensible." Kurama suggested. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"All right, go ahead and ruin our fun." Inuyasha grumbled and the trio walked off, looking for a good area to train.

"They're like triplets." Kurama shook his head.

"Inuyasha, Yusuke, and Jin certainly are a lot alike." Sesshoumaru agreed, and turned to Kurama. "Tell me, do you know how to revert to your youkai form?" Kurama shook his head.

"I used up all of the potion that I had a while back." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Youko is a silver kitsune, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"I might be able to help you."

**End of Chappie**

_**TYN:** Once again, THANK YOU FoxylilRaven! That wasn't the most interesting of chapters...oh well. I'_

_**Yusuke:** You seem really happy about that suggestion..._

_**TYN:** I feel like being happy about it._

_**Yusuke:** Ok then. Umm...read and review!_


	22. Hiei's Secret and Kurama's Form

_Disclaimer: I own my Website (sorta), but I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha._

**The Switch**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Hiei's Secret and Kurama's Form **

It had been two weeks since the group had first set out to the northern territory. The wolves, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru were the most tense of the group, and it got worse as they progressed closer towards the Northern territory of Makai.

Yukina, Kagome, and Keiko were the only ones cooking dinner. Sango was helping Botan and Shizuru train while Kikyou was trying to calm down Inuyasha. "Yukina, have you asked Hiei yet?" Keiko asked, and Yukina shook her head.

"No. I can't seem to find the right opportunity. Is it really that big of a deal?" Yukina asked. Keiko started thinking while Kagome bit her lip.

"It might be." Kagome said. "If you're curious, you really should go and talk to him." Yukina looked down.

"I'm just scared that he will be angry." Keiko and Kagome looked at each other and patted the ice maiden's back.

"He won't be." Kagome smiled comfortingly. 'If he is...' Kagome continued to think violent thoughts while Keiko was saying words of comfort to Yukina. "I know, you can go talk to him now. Keiko and I can handle dinner, can't we Keiko?"

"Of course we can. Hiei's energy signature is that way..." Keiko pointed in Hiei's direction and Yukina thanked the girls and left.

"I hope she finds out why he's overprotective. Personally, I'm starting to wonder why." Keiko said.

"..." Keiko looked at Kagome, who was silent.

"You know Kagome...what's going on?" Keiko asked and Kagome winced.

"I'd say...but I'm not ready to part with any body parts just yet." Kagome laughed nervously and Keiko nodded in understanding.

**With Yukina**

Yukina looked up in the tree that Hiei was in. "Hiei, may I talk to you?" Yukina asked sweetly. Hiei looked down at her.

"Hn. What is it?" Yukina bit her lip.

"Why are you being overprotective of me? I know it's probably not my business, but I'm just curious." Yukina looked back up at Hiei, her crimson eyes staring into his own. 'I never thought about it before, but we have the same eyes...'

Hiei seemed like he was debating something so she waited for him to stop. Suddenly, he relaxed and was next to Yukina. "You really want to know?" Hiei asked. Yukina nodded.

"If you don't mind that is..." Hiei shook his head.

"Hn. I've been getting nagged about this for a while now. Yukina..." Hiei trailed off, not looking directly at his sister. "You know your brother that you're looking for?" Yukina nodded, signaling him to go on. Hiei sighed. "I'm him." Yukina's eyes widened. Most people wouldn't believe that, but Yukina knew Hiei wouldn't lie, and now that she thought about it...

'We're about the same height...we have the same eyes...' Yukina's eyes welled up in tears as she hugged Hiei. Hiei was caught completely off-guard. He had expected her to hate him...for being who he was.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?" Yukina asked, and Hiei hung his head. "You thought I wouldn't approve...did you?" Hiei nodded slowly and Yukina let go. "Why would I disapprove? You're my brother, and before I knew that you were my friend. You have saved us all in the Dark Tournament, and you've saved everyone else in your other missions. Why would I be ashamed of you?"

"Because I'm a thief and a murderer." Yukina blinked.

"You may have done a few bad things, but you're my brother, and I couldn't be more proud of you if I tried." Yukina hugged Hiei again. Hiei froze for a second but hugged her back.

**With Sesshoumaru and Kurama**

"You nearly got it." Sesshoumaru commented, looking at Kurama. Kurama's hair had gotten to a silvery color and his ears were more pointed. "You can revert back now." Kurama did so, and looked like the hot redheaded "human" that he was. "Now, try again, this time try and rid yourself of all emotions." Kurama did as he was told. Sesshoumaru watched as Kurama's figure flashed silver and before him stood none other than Youko Kurama himself.

"Sesshoumaru." Youko nodded his head. "Long time no see." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I trust you will come out to fight Naraku if the going gets tough, too tough for Schuuichi." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I will do my best." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Until then, old friend..." Youko's form faded back into the redhead again and Sesshoumaru nodded in approval.

"Very good. Practice that every now and then." Sesshoumaru instructed. "I believe my old friend will come in handy."

**A few days later**

"The wolves are really getting tense." Yukina commented to Kagome, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama. They were all sitting around a fire and mostly everybody else was asleep somewhere nearby. "I take it this wolf youkai pack is that bad...even Sesshoumaru's on edge."

"Inuyasha too." Yusuke grumbled. "He nearly attacked me when I came up behind him and asked if he was ok. Maybe I should have made sure he knew I was there..."

"That might have helped..." Kagome sighed and leaned into Yusuke. "I'm starting to get a little bit nervous myself. We'll be in the Northern Territory tomorrow..."

"We should probably be on guard more. Just because the wolf youkai pack doesn't attack humans or youkai as much as wolf or Inu youkai doesn't mean they won't go after us." Keiko leaned into Kurama and sighed. Tomorrow, the real journey would begin.

"We can take them!" Yusuke tried to encourage them.

"Maybe. Even Youko has trouble fighting at least one of them. I wouldn't try and give everyone false hope." Kurama stated, looking at Yusuke. Kagome, Keiko, and Yukina looked at each other, each asking the same thing with their eyes. Kurama and Yusuke failed to notice this, however and all of them had a look of silent agreement. Kagome yawned and snuggled into Yusuke, who smiled lightly and held her close. Yukina stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Good night." Yukina bowed and everyone waved. Keiko and Kagome relaxed tremendously a few minutes later.

"Seems they fell asleep." Kurama brushed a few strands of hair off of Keiko's face and Yusuke shifted Kagome slightly before standing up, so he was carrying her.

"I'm going to put her to bed." Yusuke smiled and yawned. "Then I'm going to bed myself." Kurama smiled and waved Yusuke goodnight.

"Somebody has to put out this fire..." Kurama frowned and picked up Keiko, leaning her against a tree and put out the fire with a bucket of water that had been put there by Sango. After doing so, he picked up Keiko and put her in her sleeping bag. Stroking her face before retiring himself.

**With Hiei**

Hiei was still awake and was once again sitting in a tree and thinking. 'The wolves are going to have to stop getting so tense. They are going to kill one of us by accident the way they're worrying.' Hiei growled. 'They better not hurt Yukina.'

Suddenly, Hiei heard what sounded like somebody walking away from the campsite. Looking down, he saw Tessa was wide-awake and moving around. She was the most scared of all of the wolves, being the youngest of all the wolves, though she was a teenager. Tessa walked under Hiei's branch, her tail twitching and ears darting around her head, making sure no one was going to attack her.

"Onna." Hiei spoke and Tessa jumped a little bit before looking up at Hiei.

"Oh, it's you Hiei." Tessa sighed in relief but her tail was still twitching.

"If you don't calm down you're going to die of a heart attack." Hiei said, in his usual monotone voice. Tessa glared up at him.

"You wouldn't be too different from me if you were a wolf youkai." Tessa shuddered. She started walking some more.

"Onna, where are you going?"

"To that boulder over there. It has a good view of the moon." Tessa pointed out a boulder and continued towards it. Hiei stared after her.

'Wolves.' Hiei shook his head, irritated. Lately he and Tessa have been having short conversations, much like this one. After a while he looked at Tessa and noticed she had disappeared. Jumping out of the tree, he walked over to the boulder and saw Tessa lying down on the other side of it, asleep and tense. 'Must have something to do with the moon being almost gone.'

Tomorrow night was a new moon. Didn't Kagome mention something about Inuyasha turning human on the first night of the new moon? Hiei sighed and picked Tessa up, laid her against his tree, and put his cloak around her.

'Worthless wolf.' Hiei jumped into his tree and soon fell asleep.

**The next day**  
  
Yusuke frowned. Kagome wasn't waking up. He shook her shoulder again, then more roughly, and still she wouldn't wake up. Looking around, he couldn't find anything that might wake her up. 

"Why don't you try dumping water on her head?" Souten came up and suggested. Yusuke looked at Souten for a second before shaking his head.

"I don't have a death wish." Yusuke grumbled, then looked at Souten again. Didn't Kagome say that she thought Souten was adorable? "Although..."

**In Kagome's dream**

"Kagome..." Yusuke's voice came from a distance and Kagome ran to the top of a grassy hill. "Kagome..." Kagome looked over at the woods and saw Yusuke, calling her and waving her over. She started to run towards him and hugged him.

"Hey Yusuke!" She chirped and she saw Yusuke leaning in to kiss her, and just when her lips were about to touch...

**Out of Kagome's Dream**

"COLD!" Kagome screeched and jumped out of her sleeping bag. She heard Yusuke laughing and looked at him. "YUSUKE!" She glared at him, he only laughed harder.

"It _(gasp)_ wasn't _(gasp)_ me!" Yusuke was laughing and pointed to Souten, who was trying to hide an empty bucket. As cute as Souten was...she didn't like having water poured on her and having her wake up when she was just about to kiss dream Yusuke.

"Souten." Kagome growled and Souten turned around, laughing slightly.

"Oh, glad to see you're up Kagome!" Souten said, chucking the bucket and it hit a sleeping Shippo on the head. He didn't even stir. "Umm, I have to go do something so I will just be going now..." Souten took off and Kagome sighed. She couldn't hurt a kid. It wasn't in her nature.

_However..._

Kagome turned to Yusuke, glaring daggers at him. "Yusuke, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD HER SHE COULD DO THAT!" Kagome shouted and Yusuke gulped.

'How in the hell did she figure that out?' Yusuke thought and smiled nervously. "Umm, Kagome...I have no idea what you're talking about!" Yusuke backed up as Kagome walked forward.

"Sure you don't." Inuyasha, who had been watching the whole time, snorted. Hiten came into the clearing from his sleeping spot, followed by Souten who was trying her best to hide behind Hiten's legs.

"This I have to see." Hiten smirked.

"Too bad I don't have any tickets to sell." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You would make a small fortune." Hiten agreed. They watched as Kagome walked closer to Yusuke, and he backed away. Not knowing it was there; Yusuke tripped on a log and fell backwards. Kagome then bolted for Yusuke and tackled him.

"DON'T YOU EVER HAVE SOMEONE WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Kagome screeched in Yusuke's ear, and he flinched. Damn, Kagome could get her voice high.

"ALL RIGHT!" Yusuke shouted and Kagome smirked.

"Good." She kissed him and he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer.

"GET A ROOM!" Hiten and Inuyasha yelled and the two human teenagers broke apart, laughing nervously.

**End of Chappie**

_  
**TYN:** I love having Kagome torture Yusuke._

_**Yusuke:** Apparently._

_**TYN:** Why are you in such a bad mood?  
_

_**Yusuke:** I don't think I can hear anything..._

_  
**TYN:** GOOD! Now say your line..._

_**Yusuke:** Read and Review...and pay for me to get my hearing checked._

_**TYN:** YOU ARE NOT HAVING OTHER PEOPLE PAY FOR YOU TO GET YOUR HEARING CHECKED!_

_**Yusuke:** ..._

_**TYN: **That's what I thought!_


	23. New Moon

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, and I am not violent. Stop saying that before I punch your face in!_

_**To FoxylilRaven:** Good idea! ...How come I didn't think of that?_

_**To Urameshi no Koibito:** I AGREE! Two sexy Bishies with long silver hair and dog/fox ears? Drools_

**The Switch**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: New Moon **

Tessa woke up, and immediately noticed she wasn't in her sleeping bag against the ground. Instead, she was leaning against a tree and she was covered in a black cloak, a rather familiar black cloak.

"Onna, I know you're awake." Hiei said and Tessa stood up.

"You're right. Umm, thanks Hiei." Tessa smiled briefly and through Hiei's cloak up to him, and he caught it with ease. "You have breakfast yet?" Tessa asked, waiting patiently for Hiei to answer.

"Hn."

"All righty then." Tessa shrugged her shoulders and started to head towards where she smelt the food from her camp.

"Hn."

**With the Camp**

Kagome, Keiko, and Yukina had finished making breakfast and were serving it to everybody. When Souten got her food, she made sure to get it from either Keiko or Yukina, especially after what happened this morning. The wolves didn't seem tense at all; of course, they never did in the mornings. It was too early for them to register where they were...and where they were going to be around mid-afternoon today. After serving everybody, Kagome went to go sit next to Yusuke.

"Sorry about this morning..." Yusuke mumbled and yawned. Kagome shrugged and started eating, a smile on her face. "What kind of dream did I interrupt?" Kagome smiled even more as she took another bite of her oden. 'Either she really likes today's breakfast, or she had a really good dream...' Yusuke thought.

"Hmm, you really want to know?" Kagome asked and Yusuke shrugged.

"It would give us something to talk." Kagome had a sly look in her eye, though Yusuke missed it.

"Oh, it went something like this..." Kagome came close to kissing Yusuke but pulled away. Yusuke's eye twitched.

"Don't tell me Souten dumped the water right before..." Yusuke asked and Kagome nodded.

"Why do you think I was angry this morning?" Kagome asked and Yusuke shrugged again.

"I thought you weren't a morning person." Kagome sweat-dropped. Since when wasn't she a morning person?

**Flashback**

"Kagome, wake up!" Yusuke shouted in Kagome's ear and Kagome balled her hand into a fist and punched him.

"DON'T DO THAT!"

**Another Flashback**

"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey!" Yusuke laughing in Kagome's ear and Kagome slapped him.

"AARGH!"

**Flashback**

"Umm...Kagome..." Yusuke lightly tapped Kagome's shoulder and dodged her fist.

**End flashbacks**

Kagome sweat-dropped. Now she remembered...she hadn't been a morning person ever since Yusuke started waking her up...

Shaking her head, Kagome finished her breakfast and rolled up her sleeping bag, and used a scroll to make it small enough to fit in a small pencil holder in her bag, courtesy of Kikyou. After putting it in its 'proper' place, Kagome walked over to Souta and helped him his bag.

"What about me Kagome?" Kagome giggled at Yusuke as he had trouble even rolling up his sleeping bag. Laughing, Kagome finished helping Souta and walked over to Yusuke. "What are you laughing at? Yusuke playfully glared at Kagome and Kagome looked innocent.

"Laughing? I was laughing? If I was laughing it most definitely wasn't from the fact that you can't handle a sleeping bag!" Kagome mocked Yusuke, who's eyes narrowed and Kagome just laughed once more. "What? It was funny!"

"You wouldn't be laughing if it was you being strangled by a sleeping bag." Yusuke grumbled and Kagome shook her head, grabbing the sleeping bag and rolling it up, then applying the scroll and handing it to Yusuke. "Thanks." Yusuke muttered and Kagome gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"GET A ROOM!" Inuyasha yelled and both of them sighed.

"I can't wait to get home." Yusuke grumbled. "There were less interruptions."

"Tell me about it." Kagome groaned and went to help some more people with their sleeping bags.

**Later**

Kagome and Yusuke walked together, hand in hand because that was the only they could do anymore without getting yelled at. 'Mom never had to worry.' Kagome thought sarcastically. 'She probably told them to keep an eye on me and Yusuke.' Kagome's eye twitched. 'On second thought...she did. I would bet my cat on it.' Up ahead, she saw Inuyasha looking uneasier than even the wolves. 'I think I'm supposed to remember something...'

"Kagome..." Sango jogged up to Kagome. "Isn't tonight the first night of the full moon?" Kagome stopped for a slit second before continuing to walk. Yusuke frowned, Kagome had told him about Inuyasha's human night.

'That's what I was supposed to remember!' Kagome thought. "What should we do?" Sango bit her lip slightly and shook her head.

"We'll stop before we reach the northern territory. We don't want to risk Naraku, or the wolf youkai pack of the northern lands to find about his human nights." Sango grimaced. "Our only problem is convincing Inuyasha to stop."

"He's stubborn...that's for sure. Have Kikyou talk to him." Kagome instructed and Sango nodded before jogging up to Kikyou. Yusuke's hand tightened on Kagome's.

"Inuyasha's not the strongest human in the world, is he?" Yusuke muttered and Kagome shook her head.

"He isn't. That's why were going to convince him to stop. If that doesn't work...I still hold a threat over him." Kagome sighed. "Haven't used it in a while, now that I think about it." 'Good thing I didn't take them off in the Sengoku Jidai...'

They watched as Kikyou nodded at Sango and jogged up to Inuyasha. The two talked and Inuyasha didn't look like a happy camper...

"We DON'T need to stop just because of my human night!" Inuyasha growled loud enough for everyone to hear. Sesshoumaru frowned and ran up to his little brother.

"We are going to stop. The territory up ahead is too dangerous for you to be human." Sesshoumaru growled. The wolves suddenly looked pissed at Inuyasha and everyone else was looking at Inuyasha like he was nuts.

"If the mutt is going to be on his human night there is no way I'm letting my pack enter the northern territory." Kouga growled. Even Ayame didn't look happy.

"What's the big deal? The wolf pack in the northern territory normally won't attack humans, so I will attract less attention." Inuyasha growled.

"Exactly, they 'normally' don't attack humans, but with Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and the rest of the wolf pack there is more of a chance than not of us getting attacked." Yusuke growled right back at Inuyasha.

"He's right, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "It would be safer if we stopped before we got into the northern territory." Inuyasha growled. Kikyou put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just one night, we probably could use the extra rest before we enter the northern territory." Kikyou smiled. "I know I need it." Inuyasha looked at Kikyou and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, we'll stop at lunch."

**Hours later**

"Wow, Inuyasha, you look different." Quite a few people commented, and most of the girls were disappointed his ears were gone. They were so soft...and tweakable...

"Now lets just hope any youkai that live around here don't attack us." Kurama stated. "I would hate to be in that predicament." Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"We can take them. They can't be as bad as those wolves are going to be."

"Any youkai staying this close to the northern territory would have to be fairly strong, and brave. Other than that, there shouldn't be too many youkai here."

"You forgot to mention stupid. Who in their right minds would stay so close to the northern territory?" Yusuke asked and everyone sweat-dropped.

"Umm, Yusuke..." Kagome tapped him on the shoulder. "I sure hope you're not calling us stupid..." Yusuke looked confused and then it him.

"Oh...right..." Yusuke laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Well...forget what I just said then." Kagome rolled her eyes and sat next to Yusuke, once again snuggling into him.

"So tomorrow we're definitely going to be in the northern territory. Damn..." Kouga grimaced. Ayame held his hand encouragingly. "It's going to be hard to even get to Naraku if we have to deal with that wolf clan."

"Don't worry Kouga, we'll do that enough tomorrow." Ayame said softly, and everyone agreed. "Besides..." Ayame whispered in Kouga's ear. "Tessa's scared enough as it is, Ginta and Hakkaku aren't faring much better." Kouga nodded and tried his best to relax.

'Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare.'

**End of Chappie**

_**TYN:** All right, NEXT chapter will FINALLY have some action in it. In fact, I plan on making it mostly action from here on outward._

_**Yusuke:** But...what about..._

_**TYN:** You and Kagome? Don't worry! Or maybe you should..._

_**Yusuke:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!_

_  
**TYN:** Ehe...umm...NOTHING! In fact, I will say 'the line'! Read and Review!_

_**Yusuke:** THAT'S MY LINE!_

**TYN:** Your point? 

_**Yusuke:** I WANTED TO SAY IT!_

_  
**TYN: **TOO BAD!_

_  
**Yusuke:** THAT'S IT! Tries to punch TYN but fist collides with barrier_

_**TYN:** You can't hurt me! I'm the authoress!_

_**Yusuke:** Damn._


	24. Koenma's Discovery and the Northern Terr...

_**Disclaimer:** Ugh, fine! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR YUYU HAKUSHO!_

**To: FoxylilRaven: **To your review on Chapter 22, umm...Tessa's not a hanyou. She's a full youkai...and just because she has wolf ears and a wolf tail doesn't necessarily mean she's a hanyou...look at Youko! I just thought I needed to clarify that...I hope I didn't sound mean.

**To MatrixFighter3:** As for the interruptions during Yusuke and Kagome's make out sessions...not yet!

**The Switch**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Koenma's Discovery and the Northern Territory**

"GORGE! GET IN HERE NOW!" Koenma shouted. Gorge ran into the office in a rush.

"What's the matter, Koenma-sir?" Koenma's eye twitched.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU READ EVERYTHING ON KAGOME HIGURASHI BEFORE I TOLD YUSUKE AND KURAMA TO GET HER TO JOIN THE REIKAI TENTEI!!" Koenma shouted, veins popping on his forehead.

"What do you mean, Koenma-sir?" Gorge could have sworn he read everything. At least, he read most of it...there were quite a few more pages but he got bored and hungry before he finished.

"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT KAGOME HIGURASHI WAS THE SAME KAGOME HIGURASHI THAT WAS IN FEUDAL JAPAN! THE SAME KAGOME HIGURASHI THAT HELPED DEFEAT NARAKU?" Gorge grimaced. He knew he should have waited for lunch that day...but was so hungry.

"Umm...you see sir...I kind of got hungry and..."

"AND YOU DIDN'T FINISH READING THE FILES?"

"Uh...no." Koenma's face was now blotchy and red. "Koenma...remember your breathing exercises!"

"Gorge..." Koenma's voice was shaking with anger. Gorge backed up.

'Why me?' Gorge thought.

"100 spankings." Koenma's eyes narrowed.

"But, Koenma sir!"

**With the group**

It was official: the wolves were scared. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha just continued to remain uneasy, and everyone else just kept their guard up. They were walked next to a cliff and a forest was to their left. "Kagome, I have a bad feeling, like we're being watched." Yusuke mumbled. Kagome looked at Yusuke, a serious expression on her face.

"You feel it too. So I'm not just being paranoid." Kagome said softly. The wolves were bad enough as it is; there was no need to raise the alarm just yet. Kagome gripped Yusuke's hand tighter. Out of the corner of her eye, a blur appeared for a split second, and it wasn't the same blur that Hiei made when he ran, not to mention that Hiei was in Kagome's view. "Yusuke, did you see that?"

"See what?" Yusuke asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Never mind." Kagome sighed. Suddenly, a spear flew right in front of Yusuke and Kagome, and nearly nailed Yukina in the shoulder, if she hadn't ducked. Everyone stopped and was on guard immediately.

"Well what do we have here?" A gruff voice came from the trees beside them. A wolf youkai appeared, dressed in clothes that were similar to Kouga's, except they covered a little bit more and he had blue markings, not unlike Sesshoumaru's, on his face. "Let me see. Five wolf youkai, their wolves, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, Lord Inuyasha, and other various human and youkai." He smirked. "I believe this goes against our territory rules, don't you think boys?"

"YEAH!" Two voices came from somewhere above them, and everyone looked up to see two teenage wolf youkai.

"What do you think we should do?" The first wolf youkai smirked up at the other two.

"Can we kill them? Please?" They begged and the wolf youkai smiled and shrugged.

"Since you said please, go right ahead." He smirked. "I think I'll join you." The three wolves started to attack.

"SPIRIT WHIP!" Keiko shouted and a whip appeared in her hands, with green spirit energy. She struck one of the teenage wolves and they only smirked.

"I think she wants to play..." The other teenage wolf smirked and nodded.

"Well then, lets play." They both jumped at Keiko.

"ROSE WHIP!" Kurama shouted and with a flick of his wrist he hit the wolves and sent them into the side of the cliff. Kouga and the main wolf youkai were fighting, trading blow for blow. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The wolves smirked and jumped away.

"You idiots fell for it." One of the teenage wolves laughed as he ran away. Everyone suddenly felt sudden dread.

"RUN!" Kouga shouted and grabbed Ayame's hand, making a dash for it. Everyone got his signal just as rocks began to fall down above their heads.

**With Koenma**

"Koenma, there have been reports of a group of youkai heading for the northern territory." One of Koenma's assistants reported.

"What's so unusual about that? Lots of youkai tend to be idiots and head there." Koenma asked.

"There are quite a few humans with them..." Koenma stood up in his chair.

"WHAT? Do you know the identities of any of these youkai or humans?" Koenma thought.

"There are three figures that were recognized. Lord Sesshoumaru, Kouga of the wolf youkai pack to the west, and Lord Inuyasha. Some other rumors say that there are at least three Taijiya with them, and a priestess." Koenma sat back in his chair.

"Where are they now?"

"They have entered the northern territory." Koenma waved his assistant out and he was in deep thought.

'Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are traveling together, along with Kouga. That's strange. Inuyasha has a grudge against both of them, and Sesshoumaru isn't very impressed by Kouga. A priestess is traveling with them, and three Taijiya? There haven't been any Taijiya or Miko around for centuries.' Kouga was disturbed. 'I need to investigate.'

**Back with the group**

The dust cleared. "Damn..." Inuyasha growled, looking at the pile of rocks. "Who's here?" Inuyasha turned to everyone and started to count off everyone.

'Kouga, Ayame, Sesshoumaru, Yusuke, Genkai, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama, Jamie, Kristen, Shizuru, Botan, Hiten, Manten, Chu, Jin, Touya, Rinku, Miroku, Kagura, Kenji, Yahiko, Kiba, Jinenji...' Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull. "Everyone start searching!" Inuyasha instructed and Yusuke bolted for the pile of rubble, as did everyone else.

'Kagome!' Yusuke moved a rock. 'Don't be dead...' Yusuke pleaded inside his head as he continued to move the rocks, searching desperately for her. For a half hour everyone searching and couldn't find anyone.

"I FOUND SOMEONE!" Rinku called out. Yusuke ran over to him and helped him move the boulder. "Kanna..." Rinku picked up Kanna's unconscious form and led her away from the rubble and sat her down next to a tree. Yukina ran over and started using her healing powers on her. Kagura ran over, worried about her older sister. Yusuke growled and jumped off to another place to start digging. They soon found Rin and Souta together, and Sango not to far away from them.

'A hand...' Yusuke thought as he pushed away a few more rocks. A rather large boulder was on top of the body and he blasted it with his spirit gun. 'KAGOME!' Yusuke thought, kneeling down beside her. She had blood in various areas on her body, and she was holding a hand. Yusuke cleared the rubble to reveal Shippo and Souten. 'She tried to get them out of there...' Yusuke realized. "HITEN!" Yusuke shouted and the eldest of the thunder brothers ran to him, looking at Souten, he picked up his little sister and Shippo.

"Thanks." Hiten smiled briefly and jumped down to Yukina with the two little youkai. Yusuke picked up Kagome, holding her bridal style, and started to carefully jump towards Yukina. She gasped when she saw Kagome...her best friend.

"I'm almost done with them." Yukina motioned towards Shippo and Souten. When she was done, she motioned for Yusuke to put down Kagome. Looking at her briefly, tears in her eyes, she held her hands over Kagome's body and they started to glow blue from her healing powers. Kagome started to glow the same color as Yukina's hands as the healing process took over. Yusuke wouldn't move from her side and held her hand, gently caressing it with his thumb. Yukina stopped glowing and breathed out a tired sigh.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Yes." Yukina put a comforting arm on his shoulder. "She'll be perfectly fine. Why don't you rest?" Yusuke nodded and Yukina left to go help Botan heal Kikyou.

Kurama dug ferociously. He had picked up Keiko's faint scent. He unveiled her and picked her up. 'No...' Kurama felt a few tears well up in his eyes. She was unconscious and had blood trailing from her forehead. He dashed for Yukina. "Heal her." Yukina nodded and did the same thing she did to Kagome.

"She's going to be ok, Kurama." Yukina smiled. "She just needs to rest." Kurama heaved a sigh of relief.

'I thought she was...' Kurama shook his head. 'She isn't. That's all that matters.'

Hiei growled. Three more people...Kouga and Ayame were frantically searching. He removed a pile of rocks and found nothing. "GINTA! HAKKAKU! TESSA!" Kouga called out, digging frantically through the rocks. Ayame looked close to tears...

Hiei jumped to an area that hadn't been searched yet and started digging. A hand...Hiei pushed the rocks away and soon found all three of the missing wolves. "OVER HERE!" Hiei called out and both Kouga and Ayame were there in a split second. Hiei picked up Tessa. While Kouga took Ginta and Ayame took Hakkaku.

"Thanks." Kouga said gruffly before leaping down the pile of rocks to Botan and Yukina.

"This means a lot to us." Ayame smiled and looked at Tessa. "She's like a daughter to us." She sighed and jumped after Kouga. Hiei followed her.

"Is that everyone?" Sesshoumaru looked around, naming off everybody in his head. "Good. We'll have to carry the injured and find a place to set camp." Everyone nodded and waited for Yukina and Botan to finish healing everybody. As soon as they were done, they headed out.

'Kagome...' Yusuke smiled. 'You love little kids too much.' Yusuke looked at Hiten, who was carrying Souten.

"Thanks. I don't want my little sister to die before her time." Hiten smiled in relief.

"No problem. I'm just glad Kagome's ok." Yusuke said, looking at the girl in his arms.

"You really love her, don't you?" Hiten smirked.

"You could say that." Yusuke smirked back. "What about you? Do you have a girl?"

"No. I did 500 years ago, but I accidentally put a wind-hole in her face." Yusuke looked at him oddly.

"How do you 'accidentally' do that?"

"I got angry and shoved my fist through her face. I didn't exactly mean to do it though. Kagome saw me do it too..." Hiten sighed. "I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world back then." Yusuke laughed and looked at the girl in his arms.

"Believe me, I doubt many people were nice back then."

"You do have a point."

**End of Chappie**

_**TYN: **Well, I realized...I suck at writing action scenes._

_**Yusuke:** You also realize how many characters you forgot about._

_**TYN:** Like Rinku. I realize I should have put him with the other kids. Well, people are right! The more people I have to keep track of, the less memory space I get for them._

_**Yusuke:** Yup._

_**TYN:** You're enjoying my misery, aren't you?_

_**Yusuke:** Yup._

_**TYN:** Jerk._

_**Yusuke:** HEY! I'M NOT A JERK!_

_**TYN:** Just say your line._

_**Yusuke:** I'm NOT a JERK! Read and Review!_


	25. The Wolf Youkai of the Northern Lands

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuyu Hakusho. Let me wallow in my misery for a while._

_**To MatrixFighter3:** It's all right...I forgive you!_

_**To FoxylilRaven:** KILALA? ...I can't believe it...I forgot Kilala...O.O Well, she's perfectly fine just pretend she's been there the whole time...O.O I can't believe I forgot...and you were right about why I was happy about that one particular pairing...ehe...and I already have a Botan pairing, Gomen Nasai. The Rinku/Kanna pairing works though...I would have put them in sooner but I totally forgot about Rinku...my memory and me..._

_**To Buffybot76: **Really? You thought the action scene was good? ...Ok...that's a new one. I personally think I suck at action scenes...and fluff scenes..._

**The Switch  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: The Wolf Youkai of the Northern Lands**

Kagome opened her eyes. 'What happened?' Kagome thought as she sat up. She was in a campsite. 'I don't remember cooking dinner for everyone last night, or even stopping.' Kagome thought. 'Oh right...we met up with three members of the Wolf Youkai Pack that live here. Then there was that rockslide.'

"Kagome!" Shippo's shout was heard and she felt the kit hug her. "You're all right!" Kagome smiled and ruffled Shippo's hair.

"Of course I'm all right!" Kagome laughed. "Did you think I was going to die?" Shippo nodded. "Shippo, with Yukina, Botan, and Genkai for healers, the chance of me dying from a rockslide is slim."

"Oh..." Shippo mumbled. "I was just worried."

"It's all right Shippo." Kagome hugged the kit. "Now can I get up, or are you going to sit on my lap all day?" Shippo jumped up and Kagome laughed. Standing up, she looked around.

"Where's Yusuke?" Kagome asked.

"He's eating breakfast with everybody else. Genkai practically had to threaten him to come eat breakfast instead of staying with you." Kagome blushed a little bit.

"What about you?" Shippo shrugged.

"I finished eating all ready." Shippo tugged on Kagome's hand. "Now YOU need to eat!" Kagome laughed.

"Ok! Ok!" She walked into the clearing, and sat down next to Yusuke, who swallowed and stared at her.

"KAGOME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?" Yusuke shouted. Kagome sweat-dropped. He was that worried?

"I'm fine, Yusuke, and I'm hungry." Kagome said, stealing some of Yusuke's food.

"Hey...that was mine..." Yusuke grumbled.

"Exactly!" Kagome took some more of his food. "It tastes so much better." Yusuke glared at her.

"How would you like it if I took your oden?" Kagome glared straight back at him.

"She would stab you with her chopsticks..." Souta laughed from his spot next to Rin. "I would know..." Yusuke's eyes bulged.

"Would you really do that?" Yusuke asked and Kagome nodded.

"Actually, yes I would." Kagome laughed nervously.

"You would stab me?"

"Yes."

"I feel so loved." Yusuke said sarcastically and Kagome smiled brightly.

"You should!" Everyone laughed at Yusuke's expression.

"She's nearly stabbed me many times..." Inuyasha thought out loud and Yusuke quirked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by nearly?" Inuyasha grinned.

"I'm faster than she is, so I can get out the way before the chopsticks actually come in contact with my hand." Sango and Miroku rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, and after Kagome realized she couldn't get him she just sat him." Sango laughed. "Just be glad you don't have Kagome's prayer beads around your neck." Yusuke nodded.

'Mental note to self: never steal Kagome's oden. Another mental note to self: only steal oden if I am faster than her and I don't have prayer beads. Another mental note to self: If I am even considering trying to steal her oden, I will refer back to mental note number one.' Yusuke thought.

**Later**

The group had headed out again, and was making sure to stay away from any cliffs that might have precariously perched rocks, snow, or any other things that might fall down on them.

"Anyone else smell that?" Kouga suddenly asked.

"If you're talking about the scent of wolf youkai not to far from here then my answer is yes." Inuyasha stated and everyone stopped.

"What should we do?" Ginta asked. "Are we going to fight them?"

"No." Sesshoumaru said flatly. "We will try and avoid confrontation, and only fight if we have to." Everyone nodded.

"Maybe we should break off into groups, that way it would be harder to tell where we are because our scent will be everywhere, and they can't all attack us at once." Sango suggested. Sesshoumaru stared at her long in hard, seemingly deep in thought. "I know it means we could be risking a lot, but going as one big group is risking just as much."

"All right." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Everyone get into groups." Sesshoumaru instructed. After everyone did so _(I'm not telling you the groups yet...I don't feel like it) _they split up, trying to avoid confrontation with the wolf youkai pack of the northern lands.

**With Group Number One**

"What are the chances we're going to get by this unscathed?" Yusuke asked.

"Slim to none." Kagome sighed. "Especially after meeting at least three of those wolves yesterday." Yusuke grumbled in annoyance, slowly wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Their scent is all over the place." Kurama mumbled, his arm was already around Keiko's waist. "It will be hard to tell whether they are following us or not."

"Well THAT just makes everything great!" Yusuke said sarcastically. Kagome sweat-dropped, Yusuke had such a _nice_ outlook on everything...not.

"Yusuke, you might want to keep your voice down." Kagome warned. "The wolves have very good hearing also."

"All right." Yusuke grumbled. "I wish I could kick their asses all the way to Hell." Kagome rolled her eyes. Well, at least Yusuke was normal...for Yusuke anyway.

"What makes you think you can kick our asses all of the way to Hell?" Everyone froze then turned to look at a member of the wolf youkai pack. "I see you have escaped our little trap, my congratulations. Since you are in our territory though, I feel obligated to kill you. Good bye." The wolf youkai smirked and charged for the group.

**End of Chappie**

_**TYN:** GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI! GOMEN NASAI!!!!! I had a writer's block...DON'T HURT ME!!!!!_

_**Yusuke:** I don't see why they shouldn't._

_**TYN:** Because I've been swamped lately...with Volleyball (I suck, btw), babysitting, and school, and not being allowed on the computer Monday-Thursday._

_**Yusuke:** So?_

_  
**TYN:** ...DON'T HURT ME!_

_**Yusuke:** Do me a favor...and hurt her._

_**TYN:** Thanks Yusuke...it's SO great to see you're such a great and comforting friend..._

_**Yusuke:** No problem!_

_**TYN:** Men..._

_**Yusuke:** Read and Review! Also, if you're not that mad about TYN not updating in a while, you could be mad about that evil cliffy she left!_

_**TYN:** YUSUKE YOU JERK! Anyway, if any of you are curious about what's going on with my fanfiction on both and , then just go to my website... __Ehe...I tend to write a lot about my fics...and my day..._

_**Yusuke:** LIKE THEY REALLY CARE!_

_**TYN:** I love you too, Yusuke._

_**Yusuke:** WHAT?_

_**TYN:** I'm kidding...baka._

_**Yusuke:** You better be._

_**TYN:** I am. Besides...I love Hiei too much!_

_**Yusuke:** ...umm...o...k...phsyco._


	26. Battling the Wolves

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. I do...however...own my clothes!_

_**To Camille:** Wow...you're a really enthusiastic reviewer...you made my day! I was at Computer Applications and I got a review or two from you, then I come home after school and I had 7 more or so from you! I needed it...really._

_**To Misastar:** Don't worry...I'll never quit on this story, I lurve it too much! In fact...I have more plans than I had originally intended for it. So please, don't cry in a dark corner OR hunt me down...especially don't cry in a dark corner...I can't stand to see people crying. It makes me get emotional._

_**To Gurlhushere13:** ...you think this is the best YusKag fic you've ever read? I personally like Natala's fics the best...but that's your opinion I guess...and...that one comment you made...about Hiei getting some from Tessa...umm...Ehe...that made me blush for reasons some of already know._

**_The Switch_**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Battling the Wolves**

The wolf youkai brought down his claws and managed to scathe Keiko's arm. Kurama grabbed a hold of Keiko and dodged another onslaught of claws. Yusuke and Kagome stood by; weapons charged and ready to fire at the first opportunity.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke shouted and hit the wolf in the shoulder, creating a gaping hole. The wolf youkai turned on Yusuke and the two started trading blow for blow. Kagome's eyes widened as she lowered her weapon. She couldn't shoot it. She might hit Yusuke...

Keiko was being held protectively by Kurama, and by the way his eyes were flashing gold she could tell how pissed he was. "Kurama..." Keiko smiled and gently hugged him. "It's all right. Let Yusuke fight this battle." Kurama's eyes turned back to their emerald-green color and he held Keiko closer to him, but still protectively.

"What's Kagome going to do?" Kurama wondered out loud, noticing how Kagome had a distressed look in her eyes as she watched the wolf youkai and Yusuke fight it out. "Let's hope it's not anything drastic." Keiko turned to watch the battle, wondering what her friend would do.

Kagome's distressed look became calmer, and her eyes were following the wolf's movements. She stood like that for a while before raising her bow and drawing an arrow that had a faint purple glow to it. "Now." Kagome muttered as she released the arrow, hitting the wolf square in the chest, purifying the wolf instantly. Yusuke dropped to his knees and his breathing was somewhat rugged. Kagome ran up to Yusuke and kneeled next to him. "Yusuke! Are you all right?" Yusuke's breathing steadied and he looked at her, a cocky smirk gracing his face.

"Of course I am. Didn't you see how I took care of that wolf youkai?" Yusuke joked and Kagome playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh yes, it was so heroic." Kagome's voice was full of sarcasm. Kurama and Keiko rolled their eyes at this. Was Kagome letting him take all of the glory? "Of course, if it hadn't been for my arrow, than you would probably still be duking it out with that wolf youkai." Yusuke playfully grumbled and lightly shoved her shoulders.

"All right, I think that now we know that we are all ok...we should probably start heading off again." Kurama suggested and the group head off. "I do have to admit, I expected more from the wolves." Keiko, Kagome, and Yusuke nodded in agreement.

"I don't think they sent their best wolf on us." Keiko muttered slightly. "I mean, didn't everyone say that they hated wolf youkai the most?" Kagome's eyes widened.

"I sure hope Kouga and the others will be all right."

**With Kouga**

"I don't like the smell of this place." Kouga growled as he walked briskly through the woods. "I can't tell where anything is." Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other nervously.

"You don't suppose we'll get lost, do you?" Ginta asked and Kouga's fist clenched.

"We better not." Kouga glared at the trees ahead of him. "I don't think splitting our pack was such a good idea."

"Well, at least we'll attract less attention from the wolf youkai tribe that lives here." Hakkaku reassured him. "Besides, who would attack two girls?" Kouga glared at Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Naraku would. And so would these damn wolves." Kouga growled, and pushed a tree branch out of his way, letting it fall back and nearly hit Ginta and Hakkaku.

"He is in a bad mood." Ginta muttered, eyeing the tree branch wearily.

"I wish Ayame was here to calm him down." Hakkaku whispered, and Ginta agreed whole-heartedly.

"Well, I see we have found you." A voice cackled from their right. All three of them whirled around to see five-wolf youkai standing there. "Well, this should be easy." She crouched down and drew a sword. "Very easy." She charged at Kouga, viciously attacking him with her sword.

"KOUGA!" Ginta and Hakkaku shouted, as the female wolf youkai was able to draw blood from his abdomen.

"You shouldn't worry about him." The other four-wolf youkai surrounded the two, and they glared at the wolf youkai and crouched down into an attack position. "You two will be easier prey." With that, the four-wolf youkai charged them, and Ginta and Hakkaku jumped, causing the four-wolf youkai's heads to clash together.

"They aren't that smart, are they Hakkaku?" Ginta asked, jumping onto a nearby tree branch. Hakkaku looked at the four-wolf youkai and shook his head.

"Even I have more brains than them." Hakkaku grinned. "I wonder if we were worrying for nothing." Ginta shrugged and both of them jumped down, cracking their knuckles in anticipation. "Well, lets see if brains are better than brawn."

"Good idea." They charged at the group of four and landed many blows with their claws, fists, knees, etc. The four didn't even have time to react to any of those blows and were down in nothing flat.

"Well, that was...interesting." Ginta commented, looking at the now dead four wolf youkai. "What do you say we help Kouga now?"

"I don't need any help." Kouga said from behind them. "She was much easier than I had anticipated." Kouga smirked at the two in front of him. "Let's head out now."

**With Ayame**

Ayame twitched her tail in anticipation. She had a feeling the wolf youkai were watching her, or at least, somebody was watching her, and the two with her. Tessa was a more than a little unnerved, as she also felt like they were being watched. Hiei seemed deep in concentration, and his Jagan was starting to glow from the other side of his headband. Tessa noticed this and tried her best not to stare, though it wasn't working very well. Hiei glanced at her and glared slightly.

"What are you looking at, Onna?" Hiei asked, and Tessa pointed to his forehead.

"Why is your forehead glowing?" Tessa asked and Hiei frowned.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No clue." Hiei grumbled and untied his headband, revealing the purple eye to Tessa.

"Whoa...that's cool." Hiei was taken aback. She wasn't cowering in fear? "So, what does it do?" Hiei grumbled and then remained silent.

"Why don't you tell us, Hiei?" Ayame asked, she was ahead of both of them and she had been listening to the conversation. Of course, she knew what a Jagan was and what it did, but she wanted to start up a conversation. She didn't like the quiet.

"Hn." Hiei shot and glared at the two-wolf youkai. "If you really need to know, a Jagan enables me to do many things with my mind, like read yours for example." Hiei lifted up his headband and prepared to tie it around. "It can also sense Youkai within the area, so I advise you stop right now unless you want to get run through." Ayame stopped and all of a sudden, an ax flew in front of her, getting stuck in a nearby tree.

Tessa's eyes were wide. "Oh holy Shitake Mushrooms." Tessa murmured and all three of them looked in the direction the ax had come in, to see three-wolf youkai. "OH HOLY SHIT!" Tessa didn't even try not to cus, and right now Ayame didn't feel like reprimanding her. Hiei drew out his sword and charged towards the wolf youkai, not giving them a chance to speak, and sliced off they're heads. "Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap." Tessa started repeating.

"They weren't tough at all." Hiei smirked. "What were you so worried about?" He noticed that Ayame and Tessa's eyes were wide and their mouth's were gaping.

"That was..."

"No way..."

"Awesome!" Tessa broke out of her daze and hugged Hiei briefly before going back to Ayame, who was still shocked out of her mind. "Ayame...are you all right?" Tessa waved her hand in front of Ayame's face.

"Oh my..." Ayame snapped out of her trance. "Did Hiei just...?" Tessa nodded. "Wow."

**Later**

The groups finally met up with each other. "Did anyone else consider that easy?" Kouga asked the group, and everyone nodded. "The idiots must have gone and spread the rumors themselves, that way it would be easier for them to keep their territory."

"Not only that, but maybe even Naraku believed them." Inuyasha smirked. "The idiot." Kikyou frowned.

"No, I think he knew how weak they were." Kikyou commented, and everyone turned to her. "He wanted to get us nervous, so we'd be killed off easier."

"Well, it seems logical enough." Miroku pointed out. "I'm going with Kikyou's theory, just to be on the safe side."

"Well, that obstacle was passed. Only one more to go."

**End of Chappie**

_**TYN:** Umm...please don't hurt me?_

_**Yusuke:** ...THAT SUCKED!_

_**TYN:** I know..._

_**Yusuke:** WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE THE WOLF YOUKAI STRONG?_

_**TYN:** I did...in rumors...not in character. There is a difference._

_**Yusuke:** What about what Kurama said about hardly being able to fight off one of them?_

_**TYN:** Easy, he's grown stronger by then PLUS the wolf they were fighting was outnumbered. Four to One._

_**Yusuke:** Oh._

_**TYN:** Well, say your line!_

_**Yusuke:** Read and Review!_

_**TYN:** ALSO...if I get around to it...what do you peoples think of sequels??????_

_**Yusuke:** Hate 'em._

_**TYN:** Shut up, Yusuke! I asked the READERS! NOT MY RIGHT-HAND MAN!_

_**Yusuke:** SINCE WHEN AM I YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN?_

_**TYN:** SINCE YOU STARTED SAYING YOUR LINE!_

_**Yusuke:** Oh._


	27. Koenma

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. BACK OFF!_

**_The Switch_**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Koenma**

"Kagome...I'm bored!" Shippo complained as he watched Kagome, Yukina, and Keiko cook dinner. "When are we gonna eat?" Kagome sweat-dropped. This had been going on for the past few minutes...or hours...she couldn't tell the difference.

"Not for a while Shippo. Why don't you go play with Souten and the others?" Kagome responded, turning to him. Keiko and Yukina giggled slightly. Kagome was like his mother...

"Why not?" Shippo asked, his eyes getting big and round...and watery. Kagome inwardly groaned...sometimes Shippo could be too cute to live...and that's probably why she loved him, almost as if he was her son...

"Why don't you just go play with Souten and the others?" Kagome repeated, trying to urge Shippo along. Shippo heaved a dramatic sigh and walked into the woods. Kagome now noticed Keiko and Yukina were giggling and shook her head. "What's so funny you two?" She asked, turning to the giggling girls.

"He's so cute...how can you not answer his question?" Keiko giggled. Kagome sweat-dropped and rolled her eyes.

"Are you SURE you don't just have a thing for kitsune youkai?" Kagome smirked as Keiko blushed deeply.

"Well...I...uh..." Keiko stuttered, causing Kagome to giggle herself.

**With Sango**

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw her giant boomerang _(I love that weapon...)_ towards Botan, who took out her oar and easily dodged it by flying up. Shizuru rolled her eyes and shifted her position so that she was more comfortable; the tree she was leaning on wasn't helping much. Kilala watched the training session from Shizuru's shoulder.

"One day Botan is going to get it..." Shizuru shook her head. "She can't just fly out of danger _all_ of the time." Kilala mewed in agreement.

Botan jumped off her oar and a pink aura surrounded her. "SPIRIT GLAIVE!" A glaive made of pink spirit energy was held in Botan's hands. Smirking, Botan charged for Sango. They traded blow for blow, neither one of them actually getting hit. Suddenly, Botan jumped up and struck Sango in the shoulder, and backed off, in a much more relaxed position, and her spirit glaive disappeared.

"You're getting better." Sango complimented, observing her wound for a second before putting down Hiraikotsu. Botan smiled a little and once again brought out her oar and began floating on it. It was odd...a blue-haired pink-eyed ferry girl flying on an oar was dressed as a youkai slayer. Things just seemed to be getting weirder and weirder.

"Well...I had to learn to fight sometime..." Botan smiled and turned to Shizuru. "You're turn!" Shizuru rolled her eyes.

"You are way too perky." Shizuru said to Botan as she walked towards Sango. "Well, let's get this over with." Shizuru muttered and formed her spirit weapon. _(A.N. I don't know what they are called, but if any of you play Soul Calibur 2...they are like Talim's weapons...)._

**With Koenma**

Koenma observed his surroundings in distaste. He never was one of the outdoors types, and he never thought he'd be in the Northern Territory in his teenage form. He saw smoke from what he guessed was a campfire a mile or so ahead of him, in other words...it wasn't too long of a walk. Sighing, he threw his cape back behind him and continued forward. "Kagome, you've got a lot explaining to do."

**With Kagome**

Dinner had been served and everyone was somewhere around the campfire. Kagome was currently leaning on Yusuke gently and was enjoying every split second of it. She would enjoy it even more if she didn't have such an ominous feeling...

"Kagome...what's wrong?" Yusuke asked quietly, so no one else could hear. Kagome smiled weakly and looked up into his brown eyes.

"It's just a weird feeling I have..." Kagome muttered. "Probably nothing to worry about though." Yusuke shrugged, not really caring at all, since he was really too tired to think straight. Though, if you asked somebody who knew him well enough, times that he thought straight were rarities.

Light chatter surrounded them, so no one was able to hear the rustle of bushes behind them, until one rather demanding voice spoke out.

"KAGOME! YUSUKE! YOU HAD BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL THIS IS ALL ABOUT!" Kagome and Yusuke both whirled around and Kagome screamed for a second and jumped into Yusuke's lap.

"KOENMA?!?" The ruler of all of Makai, under his father, in his teenage form, glared at them.

"Kurama, Hiei, Botan, that goes for you too." Botan's right eye started to twitch as she laughed nervously.

"What are you talking about, your majesty?" She tried to butter him up, but with the twitching eye and the fact that she looked like a teenager trying her best to get out of trouble didn't help.

"Botan, I wasn't born yesterday." Koenma glared at the blue-haired ferry girl.

"You were born the day before I died..." Yusuke muttered under his breath, sarcastically. "It's practically the same thing." Kagome stifled a nervous giggle, as she heard the comment. Koenma whirled on Yusuke.

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU ARE IN THE DEEPEST WATER! _ESPECIALLY_ KAGOME!" Kagome paled considerably and tried to get farther away from Koenma, and getting even closer to Yusuke. Yusuke was glaring at Koenma as he took Kagome and sat her next to him, and Yukina, who comforted the girl as Yusuke marched up to Koenma.

"YOU ARE NOT DOING _ANYTHING_ TO KAGOME! YA HERE ME?" Yusuke reached up and grabbed the front of Koenma's shirt.

"Yusuke, I would advise you not do that." Kurama pried Yusuke's hands off of Koenma and Yusuke glared at both of them before returning to his seat beside Kagome. "Koenma, who knows you are out here?" Kurama asked the demi-god, who crossed his arms and glared slightly at Kurama.

"If you wanted to know, then only Gorge and Ayame." Everyone, besides Botan, turned Ayame, the wolf youkai, in a surprised manner.

"He's lying! I didn't know he knew that we were here! I've never even _seen_ him before!" Ayame defended herself, as Kouga growled at everyone for the almost accusing glares they gave Ayame.

"Not you. Another ferry-girl I work with." Botan explained. "Sorry for the confusion." She turned back to Koenma. "Koenma, are you sure it's safe for you to be out here?"

"What about you Botan? As far as I know, you aren't that skilled with anything except for hitting people with baseball bats and flying."

Kagome could have sworn that Koenma had steam coming out of his ears.

Yusuke thought Botan was going to explode from rage.

"I want you all to explain to me what is going on, and who exactly are all of you." Everyone, except for the Reikai Tentei _(minus Kagome, who was still as white as a sheet)_ were more or less afraid as the demi-god, not actually ever have met him.

All in all, things just got worse.

**End of Chappie**

_**Yusuke:** THAT WAS SO SHORT!_

_**TYN:** Your point?_

_**Yusuke:** YOU SHOULD WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS!_

_**TYN:** I would, but first of all...I have a time limit, I'm only allowed on during the weekends, and I've been BUSY!_

_**Yusuke:** DOING WHAT???_

_**TYN:** If you MUST know..._

_**Yusuke:** Oh, I do._

_**TYN:** This week is homecoming week..._

_**Yusuke:** SO?_

_**TYN:** Whatever! JUST SAY YOUR LINE!_

_**Yusuke:** Read and Review!_


	28. Little Details

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. LEAVE ME ALONE!!!_

**The Switch**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Little Details**

"I don't believe this." Koenma, after hearing the full explanation of Kagome's time traveling up until the point where he had come through the bushes. Everybody was now interested as to what Koenma would do now.

"What's hard to believe?" Kurama asked him.

"After all the years you've lived, and who you are, you should be able to believe this without a second thought." Sesshoumaru commented, eyeing the demi-god warily. Koenma heaved a sigh.

"Yusuke, do you realize how much my father will want to kill me when he finds all of this out?" Yusuke nodded, remembering Enma's wrath...though he did have to admit...his form of punishing his son was quite amusing....

"You would still have four of the spirit detectives with you if Kagome, Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru hadn't have begged us to let them be with us to the point where I thought my head was going to explode." Inuyasha grumbled. Yusuke glared at the hanyou for a second before turning back to Koenma.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Hiei asked. "You do realize that you are outnumbered, though I could probably kill you all by myself." Tessa glared disapprovingly at the fire youkai.

"You do realize that what we are doing isn't illegal, you know." Kagura purred. "We are getting rid of a bastard hanyou who should have been dead 500 years ago." Everyone nodded in agreement, even Botan, who was thinking she should probably be quiet at the moment.

Looking closely, Kagome noticed the conflict in Koenma's eyes. "Koenma...you know...you're father doesn't have to know." Koenma looked sharply at Kagome, who didn't falter under his gaze. She's faced worse than him, or at least, in her own mind.

"How would I keep THIS under wraps?" Koenma snapped at Kagome, who glared defiantly back at him.

"Easy. Don't tell him." Koenma sighed.

"It's not that easy."

"Nothing ever is."

**Later**

Botan sighed as she sat on her oar, hovering above Koenma, unseen by him. 'What will you do?' She thought to him, though she knew he didn't hear her. 'I wish...I could come down and comfort you, like Keiko does to Kurama, or Kagome to Yusuke.'

'Botan...why didn't she tell me?' Koenma thought to himself. 'Am I really that fearful a ruler? Does she only think of me as her boss?' Koenma rested his elbows on his thighs and buried his face in his hands. 'Damn.'

"Koenma, what's wrong?" Yukina came from his left, behind a tree, holding a bracelet with a tear gem on it. "You seem upset."

"Yukina, how do you feel about...Kazuma?" Koenma asked in a mutter. Smiling, Yukina sat across from him.

"He is very special to me. Do you have someone you feel that way about?" Koenma's shoulders sagged.

"You could say that."

"Who is it?" Yukina had a feeling she knew, and glanced up to her friend on the oar, who couldn't hear their conversation. Yukina had known that Botan had been there for a while now.

When Koenma didn't answer, Yukina frowned slightly. "It's Botan, isn't it?" Koenma's form stiffened, and then gradually relaxed again.

"Yeah." Yukina smiled softly.

"You know, you could always just tell her." Yukina said softly, standing up and turning to leave. "I'm pretty sure she would return your feelings." Yukina left. Koenma stared after her.

"Botan would..."

**With Kagome and Yusuke**

"Well, this sure puts a wrench in our plans." Yusuke muttered. Kagome smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't think Koenma will stop us." Yusuke glanced at her.

"What makes you so sure about that?"

"Oh...things." Kagome could hardly keep herself from grinning. "People..." Yusuke's eyebrows shot up.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome giggled slightly at the expression on his face.

"Oh, well, it's just...women's intuition you could say. If you really want to know, try and pay attention to the little details as well as the big ones." Kagome burst into a fit of giggles at Yusuke's new expression.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke glared at Kagome slightly, who just began to giggle harder.

"Your FACE!" Yusuke was taken aback.

"I'm not that bad looking, am I?" Kagome's giggle fit got more hysterical.

"No...it's not that...!" Kagome held her sides as she laughed now. "So...funny!" Yusuke shook his head and got up.

"I think I'll go talk to KEIKO now." Yusuke grinned as Kagome stopped giggling.

"NO!" Kagome jumped from her position on the ground and wrapped her arms against his waist, since she wasn't on her feet. "MINE!" Yusuke laughed.

"Possessive aren't we?" Yusuke began to walk towards the campfire, dragging a clinging Kagome along with him.

**A week later**

"I still can't believe..." Yusuke muttered, looking at Koenma. "It's just...so...weird." Kagome smirked slightly and gave Yusuke the 'I-told-you-so' look.

"I told you, pay attention to the small details as well as the big ones!" Kagome wagged her finger at him. Yusuke looked at her, bewildered.

"YOU COULD TELL?"

"Of course she could. You are too much of a dimwit to even recognize your left foot from your right." Genkai smirked. "The majority of us could tell."

"ALL RIGHT GRANDMA! DO YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING RIGHT NOW?" Kagome shook her head as Yusuke continued to shout at Genkai, who just insulted him back, making Yusuke even angrier. Deciding to leave them alone, she jogged up ahead to where Kikyou was leading the group with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagura.

"How much longer?" Kagome asked Kikyou.

"We'll be there by midnight if we keep going." Kikyou said. "We won't stop." Kagome nodded, understanding.

'I only hope...we'll make it out of this...alive.'

**End of Chappie**

_**TYN:** Well...I'll bet ya'll could guess what happened and what's GOING to happen._

_**Yusuke:** What's going on? I WANT TO KNOW!_

_**TYN:** I am so happy I am too tired to burst into a fit of giggles at the moment._

_**Yusuke:** I AM NOT FUNNY!_

_**TYN:** YES YOU ARE! You just don't realize it._

_**Yusuke:** Why I oughtta..._

_**TYN:** Now Yusuke, you know that's a bad idea._

_**  
Yusuke:** ...read and review._


	29. Thoughts

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING._

_**To Shadow:** Umm...ehe...; I'll try and do better on the spelling and grammer._

**The Switch**

**  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Thoughts**

"Kagome...why are you so quiet?" Yusuke asked, his voice barely above a whisper. It was true, ever since she went to go talk to Kikyou, she had been on edge. Kagome barely took notice of Yusuke, except her expression became grimmer.

"I just...I guess its memories." Kagome murmured. Yusuke took that as a signal to shut up. Sighing, Yusuke walked over to Jin.

"Have you noticed...Kagome's really disturbed by something." Yusuke asked the wind youkai, who just frowned and looked around.

"It's not only Kagome, laddie. Seems like everyone from the original fight is on edge." Yusuke looked towards everyone he remembered Kagome mentioning when he met her, and at Yukina. All of them were nervous.

"You know what this means, dimwit?" Genkai pointed the question at Yusuke, who took in all of the signs.

"We must be close...to Naraku." Genkai nodded, her expression turning grim.

"I am surprised you were able to notice, dimwit." Yusuke shrugged the comment off. He suddenly felt a lead weight in his chest.

_Kagome..._

**With Kouga**

Kouga tried to hide his discomfort from everyone else, but those who knew him well were able to spot it, though they didn't comment on it. They were too preoccupied with their own thoughts. Among those were Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku. Tessa had notice their uneasiness and had asked what was wrong, but no one answered, so she went to go walk by Hiei, silently.

As the leader of his pack, he did not want to put his pack, old members and new, in any kind of danger. Though common sense told him that if they didn't go to this fight with Naraku, it might make the situation worse if they didn't.

He had talked it over with Ayame before they left. He had wanted her and Tessa to stay at the cave with Kagome's parent's, out of harms way.

Of course, she would have none of it. Ayame just got upset and so, being the "gentlemen" that we was, gave up.

Now he only hoped that giving up that particular cause was a bad thing.

**With Kurama**

He looked at Keiko worriedly. She noticed the glance and returned it, though hers was questioning. Kurama shook his head, smiling a little, and she shrugged and continued to walk side-by-side with him.

'She's strong...' Kurama tried to fight his worries away. 'She'll make it through this, even if...'

_::Kurama, don't you even think about it.::_ Hiei's voice responded to his thoughts in his head.

_::It's better than having her get killed::_ Kurama frowned in reply. Hiei could be so...

_::We need you around. You are a more valuable member of this than Keiko is.::_ Kurama looked in Hiei's direction.

_::What about Tessa?::_ Kurama asked. _::What would you do if she was about to be killed.::_ Hiei stopped walking for a second before continuing to walk.

_::She can protect herself. Don't bring that up again.::_ Hiei growled and Kurama couldn't help a small smile. They stopped talking mind-to-mind.

"Kurama, what's so funny?" Keiko asked, completely curious. Kurama wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Random things."

**With Inuyasha**

Inuyasha couldn't help it. He had experienced so much in the past 550 years...and a lot of it included the fight against Naraku. He had lost Kikyou once to him...he didn't want that to happen again. The Shikon no Tama no longer existed.

Kikyou reached over and entangled her fingers with his. "Don't worry. We'll be doing enough of that later." Inuyasha sighed and nodded.

"I just...some things I would rather not relive." Kikyou nodded in understanding.

**With Sesshoumaru**

"In some ways, I don't want to do this." Kagura admitted to Sesshoumaru, who acknowledged that she smoke with a small frown.

"Is it because you are still a part of him?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagura's red eyes narrowed slightly.

"That's half of it. What if he takes control of me?" Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"That won't happen." Kagura looked at him, and was amazed at what she saw.

Being a youkai herself, she could read emotions pretty well. Sesshoumaru was so...unfeeling that she had a harder time reading his emotions. A much harder time.

What she saw...she could have sworn...he had a possessive look in his eye...was it possible?

**Later**

"We'll stop here." Sesshoumaru stopped, and everyone else obliged his demand. "I suggest you get what needs to be done...done tonight." Sesshoumaru went off to find a spot for himself to sleep, and everyone followed suit, thoughts running through their minds.

Yusuke stayed with Kagome through that night, as Kurama did Keiko. Tessa slept under Hiei's tree, and Ayame slept with Kouga _(NOT THAT WAY YOU DAMN PERVERTS!)_. Kagura stayed with Sesshoumaru, Sango, with her Hiraikotsu ready, stayed near Miroku, and Kikyou stayed near Inuyasha. Botan hovered over Koenma, sleeping comfortably on her oar, and Yukina kept Kazuma company.

**End of Chappie**  
  
_**TYN:** The ending sucked, but I felt like being a bad authoress. Well...next chapter...; well..._

_**Yusuke:** You all know...she'll FINALLY get to Naraku's castle. Took her long enough._

_**TYN:** -- shut up Yusuke._

_**Yusuke:** All right._

_**TYN:** AFTER you say YOUR LINE!_

_**Yusuke:** Read and Review!_


	30. Splitting Up and Secrets

_Disclaimer: I own nuttin!_

_**To FoxylilRaven:** You are partially right...until I get my Biology grade up, I will NOT be on the internet at home because my mom isn't happy with an F (it's my teachers fault...she has stupid homework policies). ; good luck with school!_

**The Switch**

**Chapter Thirty: Splitting up and Secrets**

"That's the barrier." Kagome muttered to Yusuke, who had asked her what that purple glowing...THING was. It looked like a half a sphere that surrounded one particularly huge building of some sort. "Inuyasha will be the one to break down the barrier." Yusuke nodded, though a sort of confused look resided on his face.

"How the hell is he gonna do THAT?" Yusuke asked, and Kagome giggled slightly.

"Oh, the usual. Swing his sword around!" Yusuke started to laugh at the comment.

"I HEARD THAT!" Inuyasha barked _(no pun intended!)_. Light giggles were heard, until they saw Inuyasha's glare. They knew better than to mess with the hanyou in a bad mood. "All right, everyone stand back." Inuyasha ordered, and everyone complied. He drew out the Tetsaiga in its full form. A slight wind picked up as the Tetsaiga pulsated a bright red.

"Is this how he breaks a barrier? Make his sword a pretty color?" Yusuke muttered sarcastically. Kagome didn't reply, only looked at the sword intently. Inuyasha swung the sword above his head, and brought it down on the barrier.

Kagome closed her eyes, and others learned to do so after a blinding white light erupted from the barrier. After the winds died down, Kagome and the others opened them again. The barrier was no more.

"Now what?" Kagome murmured. "Do we all go in as a group? Or do we split up?"

"We will spread out once we enter the castle." Sesshoumaru ordered, earning nods in understanding.

"Kagome...do you think that...?" Keiko asked, and Kagome nodded.

They approached the castle, and much to Kagome's humor, the doors were rather large, just large enough to fit a group of people about their size through rather quickly. "It's like he's inviting us." Kurama stated.

"Let us take that invitation then." Sesshoumaru shrugged and once again, everyone went forward.

"Now." Sesshoumaru gave the order and everyone split up.

**With Yusuke**

"She'll be fine." Kurama reassured Yusuke. Yusuke wouldn't be calmed.

"Why'd she have to go off with Kikyou anyway?" Yusuke grumbled. "It's not like they have some special bond or anything..." Yusuke stopped. "Oh right...reincarnation..."

"They most likely have some pretty important, and private, things to talk about." Kurama put in. "You shouldn't worry about her." Yusuke eyed Kurama.

"That's easy for you to say. What about Keiko? Aren't you going mad that she's not with you too?" Kurama flinched.

"Well...I do have to admit I am a bit worried...but..." Kurama stopped. He was partially lying to Yusuke. He wasn't a bit worried at all. In fact, he thought he might go crazy if he didn't see her within the next five minutes, but being the hot human/youkai fox that he was, he kept his cool around Yusuke.

"Whatever you say, Kurama." Yusuke shrugged, but seemed to calm down somewhat. "I still don't believe you."

"That's your opinion."

**With Keiko**

"It's amazing..." Yukina murmured. Keiko looked inquiringly at the ice maiden.

"What's amazing?" Keiko asked. Yukina's eyes widened a little, but then turned to their normal sweetness.

"Oh...nothing. I just...thought we would have met up with something by now." Yukina explained. "There were a lot of youkai the first time around." Keiko's eyebrows shot up under her bangs.

"I thought you said you that you didn't go with them the first time." Keiko pointed out.

"Oh...well..." Yukina smiled. "Kagome told me everything before we went back through the well." Keiko shrugged and they both continued walking. 'I hate lying like this...' Yukina frowned, staring at the ground. 'But...it would be...no one can find out that out yet.'

**With Kouga**

"I'm starting to get on edge. Why haven't we met up with anything yet?" Kouga growled. Ayame put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I think we both know the answer." Ginta, Hakkaku, and Tessa's expressions were that of confused puppies.

"Even Naraku is taking us the same way we are." Kouga growled. "We should have all stayed together. He knew we were going to split up."

"Kouga...Ayame...what's going on?" Ginta asked.

"War."

**With Kagome and Kikyou**

"We both know what to do. That much is assured." Kikyou said, almost gravely, as they walked through the castle walls. Kagome's lips were drawn thin.

"I'm not so sure anymore. What if that information was wrong? What if we are being mislead?" Kagome wondered, her voice starting to shake. "I don't want to lose any of you guys."

"Never as 'What if'. It only makes you worry more." Kikyou instructed Kagome, who nodded and breathed out a heavy sigh.

"I just hope we are right this time."

**End of Chappie**

_**TYN:** Well...another chapter!_

_**Yusuke:** YOU SHOULD UPDATE MORE!_

_**TYN:** Well...tomorrow I don't have school (first day of hunting season and we get a day off...how cracked up is THAT?) and the weekend I NEVER have school._

_**Yusuke:** Don't you have a computer at home?_

_**TYN:** Yes._

_**Yusuke:** Internet?_

_**TYN:** Yes._

_**Yusuke:** THEN WHY CAN'T YOU UPDATE?_

_**TYN:** Because I am grounded for failing Biology._

_**Yusuke:** ...read and review..._


	31. Skeleton

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!_

_**To FoxylilRaven:** As for Biology, I just got done studying cells (I snored a lot...) and I am now on Photosynthesis and that other thing that is the exact opposite of photosynthesis (please excuse my brain). As for your other best subjects, English I am good at (just so you know) and I am not taking history. Two less things for me to worry about. Here is the next chappie! You deserve a cookie...just for being a great reviewer!_

_**To Treesquirrel15:** Well...that means my dad was wrong...(I had to ask him what the flail was, and he said mace.) Ehe...I will call it a flail from now on...Arigatou for the information. As soon as I get home I will yet at Otou-san..._

_**To IY and YYH lover:** I'm trying, but I can only write a chapter a week and I try my best to get them long. YOU TRY MULTI-TASKING AND HIDING FROM THE TEACHER! Sorry...a little grouchy with this...I would update longer and more often but first I have to get my Biology grade up...and I have only one week...You also commented on Dark Team Higuro I believe. Well...that story is not one of my top priorities and I'm trying to get this fiction done with, then I'll work on my three other fics. How does that sound?_

**_  
_The Switch**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Skeleton**

Hiei had been listening to Yusuke and Kurama discuss Kagome and Keiko for a while now. It seemed like they wouldn't be able to stop worrying about it. Quite frankly, it was starting to annoy him. Kuwabara was much the same, fretting over Yukina. Did he forget already that Yukina was his sister, and shouldn't be talking about her in front of him?

"Would you two baka's shut up before you give me a damn migrane?" Hiei growled. Kurama and Yusuke stopped and looked at him, both slightly amused.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you had a girl to worry about." Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know who'd be interested in you, but hey. Chicks are known to be crazy." Kurama bit back a laugh.

"We should continue. I believe all of these corridors lead to the same place. We must catch up with the others." Kurama started to walk, with Kuwabara and Yusuke following him. Hiei stayed where he was.

"Hn." He vanished, and a breeze passed by the three that were previously in front of him.

"Seems he went on ahead."

**Somewhere**

"Well, most of us are here." Inuyasha grumbled. "Kagome, you do realize how slow those Reikai Tentei are...don't you?" Kikyou frowned disapprovingly at Yusuke.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Hiei's voice came from behind Inuyasha, who jumped and turned around.

"Don't do that you little runt!" Inuyasha shouted. Hiei just gave a 'Hn.'

"Well, it seems...the majority of you are here." A cold, haunting voice that made everyone's hair's stand on end _(as for Hiei...umm...his stood even more on end than usual)._

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha shouted. "COME ON OUT YOU BASTARD!" That voice, obviously Naraku, laughed. A purple mist started to flow from all directions, all heading towards the center of the dead courtyard ahead of them. The mist swirled, and a dark figure developed in the center. When the mist cleared, everyone was taken aback.

Half of Naraku was skeleton. Limp pieces of skin clung to his face, and his eye socket was dark, with blood running down it. He had very thin hair on his skeleton side, and most of it was matted with blood so you couldn't tell his hair color.

"I...am going...to hurl." Tessa twitched. Just about everyone agreed. No matter how many battles they had been through...this was absolutely atrocious.

"He's already half dead...this can't be so hard..." Inuyasha growled, drawing out the Tetsaiga. Naraku chuckled darkly.

"Never judge a book by its cover," Naraku taunted, causing Inuyasha to start growling deeply "and never underestimate your executioner!" Naraku raised his hand on his skeleton side and made a motioning movement. More purple mist appeared, and thousands of dark figures appeared.

"What did I tell ya...the bastard can't even fight his own battles." Kouga growled. He wished for nothing more than to have his shikon shards back in his legs at this moment, but knew that it was now impossible.

"Hiei...where's Yusuke?" Kagome asked, not even looking at the fire youkai.

"And Kurama?" Keiko added.

"Hn. They were slow." Hiei shrugged. "I wasn't about to wait for them."

Shizuru couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Maybe they'll make an action here entrance...the good kind."

"Without the speeches." Botan agreed.

"They better hurry up...we will need all of the help we can get." Yukina murmured, though nobody heard her. The army in front of them finally materialized. "Especially for..."

**End of Chappie**

_**TYN:** I KNOW IT'S SHORT...but I'm saving the longer chapters for things...like the battle...which...I am happy to say...will be quite a few chapters long...I hope._

_**Yusuke:** FINALLY! A BATTLE!_

_**TYN:** You're not there yet, DIMWIT!_

_**Yusuke:** I AM NOT A DIMWIT!_

_**TYN:** YES YOU ARE!_

_**Yusuke:** NO I'M NOT!_

_  
**TYN:** YES YOU ARE BECAUSE THE LITTLE PEOPLE LIVING UNDER THE MUSHROOMS AND GENKAI SAY YOU ARE! NOW SAY YOU'RE LINE!_

_**Yusuke:** ...read and review while I hunt down Genkai and the little people living under the mushrooms._

_**TYN:** ...that's suicidal. But he's already hunting...so I won't tell him._


	32. Naraku's Army and a Wolf's Decision

_Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own them. Nope. Not at all._

**The Switch**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Naraku's Army and a Wolf's Decision**

Inuyasha made the first move. "KAZE NO KIZU!" He brought Tetsaiga down and blazes of golden light shot out, killing only a small amount of the youkai. A small amount didn't help at all. They kept on coming...new ones formed where the old ones had died.

The battle had been raging for five minutes since then, and the three missing spirit detectives still hadn't shown up.

Hiei slashed away at hundred of youkai faster than the eye could blink, though it seemed to do little damage to the numbers of Naraku's army. Tessa was fighting nearby him, trying her hardest not to get stuck through with a weapon or bursts of energy. It was all she could do to defend herself, much less go on the offense.

"Ku Ku Ku. This is very...interesting." Naraku murmured to himself, watching the two fight. The wolf youkai, who seemed to have been adopted by Kouga and Ayame, was that same youkai who had belonged to that very defiant pack a while back...she must feel intense rage at what he himself had done to every last one of her pack.

Tessa felt herself going on the offensive as she got into the rhythm of the battle. She had always been taught to go by battle rhythm, breaking it only in rare occasions, which would throw off your opponent, or in this case, opponents. She was able to try and watch Hiei out of the corner of her eye, but her attention became focused on the very being she loathed.

Naraku. 

He seemed to be smirking, at her, or at least, someone around her. She watched as one of his tentacles raised and pointed slightly to her left. She looked quickly and saw Hiei, battling it out with thousands of youkai still. He was going to...

The tentacle dived, it's sharp point heading strait for Hiei. Not even thinking about it, Tessa did the only thing she could think of.

**With Hiei**

Hiei killed off a few hundred more youkai when blood splattered across his back. His sense of smell wasn't as good as Kurama's, Inuyasha's, or Sesshoumaru's, or any of the animal-based youkai, he could still smell better than a human.

That blood smelled like... 

Using his jagan, he put up a shield around him and turned around. He could hear the roars of the frustrated youkai behind him, but they were soon the last thing on his mind.

Tessa stood there, a sad smile and tears were the first thing he saw...then the tentacle, coming straight from Naraku all of the way through Tessa came next. Blood was rapidly soaking through her clothes and Tessa's skin was growing paler in color.

The tentacle withdrew itself back to Naraku and Hiei caught Tessa as she fell forward. "Why the hell did you do that, onna?" Hiei demanded, making Tessa look up into his eyes.

"I...don't want anyone...else I know to...die..." Tessa paused and shakily lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "Not...while I'm...alive...and " Hiei, for the first time in his life, felt tears escaping his eyes.

"Baka...you shouldn't have done that. I can defend for myself..." Tessa's smile only became sadder.

"Kill Naraku for me...Hiei." Her eyes started to droop, and her body grew limp. Hiei's eyes widened as he started to shake her, getting no response.

"Tessa...Tessa...TESSA! WAKE UP GOD DAMNIT!" Tessa never responded, and Hiei dropped his head.

Naraku would die...he would make sure of it. 

He gently placed Tessa on the ground face-up and stood up, head low and barrier off. No youkai dared attack him. His youki raised and his skin started to become a greenish color and eyes appeared.

He had reverted to his demon form. Naraku turned his attention to the fire youkai and smirked.

"Do you feel anger? Do you want to kill me?" Naraku mocked Hiei. "Ku ku ku. Come and try." Hiei took the invitation. He bolted for Naraku, drawing his blade, and disappeared.

"Do you really think you're too fast for me to see?" Naraku grabbed at the air, and both Hiei and his katana appeared, the katana being held by Naraku. "How amusing." He threw Hiei up in the air, high up, and aimed a tentacle at him. "I'll let you die like that wolf girl." Hiei's eyes _(all of them)_ widened as the tentacle shot up towards him. He tried to dodge it in the air, but it turned around and shot through his back.

"That was...mildly entertaining." Naraku flicked the tentacle and Hiei landed on the ground next to Tessa. "But not why I'm here."

Naraku switched his attention to the battle going on around him.

Hiei coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth. He saw Tessa and frowned, using his arms to pull himself, rather slowly, to her body. "I couldn't do it..." Hiei muttered, laying himself down and grasping her hand. "I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and stroked the hand with his thumb, his movements became slower and eventually stopped.

**End of Chappie**

_**TYN:** Well...that's a great way to start off a battle..._

_**Yusuke:** HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM OFF??_

_**TYN:** WHAT DO YOU KNOW??? I HAD TO DO IT!_

_  
**Yusuke:** YEAH RIGHT! AND I'M RELATED TO YOU!_

_**TYN:** ...I'm not responding to that..._

_**Yusuke:** Oh dear god...just...read and review...oh my god...that isn't right..._


	33. Wolves

_Disclaimer: Me no own._

_**To IY/YYH lover:** As for killing myself, I had to do it...and I know that may make me seem suicidal, but I'm not. It was a sacrifice for my story._

_**To Everybody:** I noticed that I got more than one request to have Sesshoumaru use the Tenseiga. I will NOT have him waste his energy by reviving the dead, and it does NOT go along with the story. I said a few chapters back that I had this thing planned out, and the Tenseiga just isn't a part of that plan, so please, no matter who dies (even if it is one of the two main characters of this story), do not ask me to have Sesshoumaru use the Tenseiga again. If you want me to use my friends e-mail responding to the situation, here it is:_

_**Wow...I'm really proud of you, with ur story thing. You are making what the call 'sacrifices for your art.' It means that you do something you don't want to do because you know it'll make it better. tearing up You're growing up soooo fast! lol! **_

_So you see it in Jamie's words (fantasygirl101 is her account on fanfiction). NOW do you understand?_

**The Switch**

**  
Chapter Thirty-three: Wolves**

Kouga wished for nothing more right now than revenge against Naraku. Naraku had killed his pack 500 years ago, and now he was trying to kill all that remained.

He succeeded...Tessa was dead. Now he feared the same thing would happen to Ginta, Hakkaku, and most of all, Ayame.

By now he had succeeded in killing more here than he ever had in his life, and it still barely made a dent in the numbers of the hole in Naraku's army. It was like a drop in a bucket. There was something off with these youkai. It wasn't the fact that all of them consisted of skeletons and little pieces of skin hanging off of their bones. It was their smell. They simply didn't smell right. They smelled...like the territory of the wolf youkai of the Northern Territory. 

"Kouga, I figured it out." Ayame had been battling alongside the wolf youkai prince. "Those wolves we fought...they weren't the wolves of the Northern territory." Kouga nearly stopped his onslaught from shock, but he knew stopping would mean death, so he kept on going.

"What do you mean? Those wolves weren't who we thought they were?" Kouga snarled, landing a strong right kick against one of the dead youkai. Ayame's expression was grim.

"I didn't they were in the first place, but I thought I might be wrong so I never brought it up." Ayame tore a few skeletons to smithereens. "When Hiei killed the wolves, for one split second, there scent was different. I wouldn't expect Hiei to detect that, but I was sure that if..." Kouga interrupted her.

"The runt didn't smell it, so you thought it was your imagination." Kouga put her thoughts into words, finally starting to understand. "Those wolves were from a different pack...and that would mean Naraku had to have done something to the real wolves from the Northern Territory."

"Kouga...we're fighting them." Ayame said softly, and over the battle, Kouga almost didn't hear her. He did though, and he didn't like it.

"Great...just what I wanted to hear." Kouga grumbled to himself. "Nothing we can do about it now, except kill them again." Ayame nodded in agreement. They kept on battling the wolf skeletons. "Not all of them can be those wolves...he must have killed a lot of youkai to get this kind of army."

A body was flung into Kouga, sending him plummeting back against a wall. Wincing, Kouga pried himself off of the wall and looked at the body, and his breath stopped. 

"HAKKAKU!" Kouga shouted. Hakkaku's limbs were severed to a point you couldn't tell the difference between blood and skin. His torso was torn up, and blood trickled out of is mouth. He was dead. "No..." Kouga's eyes flickered for a moment before returning to normal. "Naraku...you bastard." Kouga growled. He heard a scream and shot his head up, seeing Ayame fall to the ground. "AYAME!"

Kouga shot towards the female wolf youkai, desperate to use the speed he would never have again. He reached her, and had to bite back tears. She was dead. Not only her, but it seemed Ginta tried his hardest to protect her and it cost him his life.

There was only one member of Kouga's pack left. It was Kouga.

He felt something ram into his back, but didn't move. He was frozen to the spot. He was the last one...not even his mate remained. He felt himself falling, but didn't react. His last thought...

'Ayame...'

**END OF CHAPPIE**

_**TYN:** Oh yeah, everybody is going to kill me by the time this story is done...or before._

_**Yusuke:** YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?_

_**TYN:** ...you'll see._

_**Yusuke:** Oh great, now you're going to go all depressed._

_**TYN:** Yeah...well...I guess there is ONE good thing..._

_**Yusuke:** And what is that?_

_**TYN:** ...I'm allowed on the internet at home on weekends..._

_**Yusuke:** So you'll update more often?_

_**TYN:** Whenever I can. I'll be in Denver this weekend...so who knows? Also, I'm joining basketball...so the updating might stay as "consistant" as it is._

_**Yusuke:** Read and Review, and form angry mobs against TYN!_

_**TYN:** O.O MEEP!_


	34. Information

_Disclaimer: I no own._

_**TO EVERYBODY:** Look, I got this angry review saying that I had problems and that they wouldn't read 'The Switch' any more and it hurt. Because of that, I shall take a jump and go right to this next moment. I know that this seems really sad (the deaths) but I can tell you there is a very important reason for this, and I am not just being morbid or anything. You'll see in the next two chapters. BTW, there are only a few chapters left._

**The Switch  
****  
Chapter Thirty-four: Information**

It was devastating. This fight had cost many lives, leaving only three alive. The other three who were alive hadn't shown up yet, but Kagome hope they would get stuck somewhere...she didn't want them to see this.

She, Kikyou, and Yukina had taken the same battle stance they had in the last fight against Naraku. Yukina was sneaking up on Naraku from behind, waving her flail (I was corrected, it isn't a mace, but in fact, a flail) threateningly, though Naraku could neither see, nor sense her thanks to Kikyou and Kagome's shield.

Kagome had her bow ready, aimed at Naraku's heart, though like Yukina, he didn't notice her at all.

Kikyou stood there, on the other side, looking frustrated, and nervous. 'I really hope this works.'

"DIE!" Yukina struck Naraku several times, not caring that a tentacle was slowly finding it's way behind her, and that Naraku had a small smirk on his face. Even when the tentacle plunged through her, she still attacked, until her body grew limp as she slid off of the tentacle.

"Yukina..." Kagome and Kikyou murmured. _'She fought hard...she knew she had to.'_ Kikyou thought, silently mourning the death of her friend. Kagome took a deep breath and pulled back the arrow, preparing to loose it.

"KAGOME!" A voice shouted. Both Kikyou and Kagome looked at the figure and gasped. Yusuke had made it, and he had the worst timing...

Kagome fired the arrow, on accident. She had been so stunned, that it just flew from her hands, encompassed in a dark purple glow, and hit Naraku square on the shoulder. He started to laugh.

"Seems you are all trying the same tactic you used last time." Naraku smirked and sent miasma hurling towards the girl who shot him, in the red and white fighting clothes. The tie that had kept her hair back snapped as she fell, gasping for air.

"KAGOME!" Yusuke ran towards the fallen miko, and grabbed her shoulders, starting to shake her. "KAGOME! DAMN IT! WAKE UP!" Tears started to fall down his face. "Damn..." His shoulders shook. The head of the girl moved up, smiling somewhat.

"Baka...do I look like Kagome to you?" Yusuke took in a hissing breath. This...wasn't Kagome...it was...Kikyou, in Kagome's clothes. "Don't say anything...I just need you to do one thing..." Kikyou stopped for a second, taking a look behind Yusuke. "Don't move."

"Wha..." Yusuke felt something go straight through him, cutting off his words. 'Kagome...' Yusuke turned around as he fell, his vision blurring and becoming dark. 'What are planning?'

Kagome surveyed the damage. She had to bite her lip to stop the tears from flowing. She looked at the body of the nearest dead friend...or two. Kuwabara and Kurama, who had died just moments before Yusuke.

She bent down and grabbed Kurama's wrist. She surveyed the tear gem bracelet on his arm. It had grown to have crimson hue. 'So the rumors were true. At least...this part was.' Kagome thought bitterly. Naraku had turned to her, his crimson eyes showing his inner triumph.

"What will you do now, Kagome?" Naraku spoke. "Will you take revenge on me?" Kagome smirked back at Naraku.

"In a sense." Kagome stood up and spread her arms out. She didn't know how powerful her friends were until now...when she absorbed their aura's. Her hair grew to be the color of the whitest snow, and her eyes had no color. Her skin grew devoid of color. The only color on her was her clothes.

"You will pay."

_**End of Chappie**_

_**TYN:** HAHAHAHA! Next chapter is the last chapter of the fight..._

_**Yusuke:** WHAT?_

_**TYN:** You're dead...REMEMBER?_

_**Yusuke:** Oh yeah..._

_**TYN:** Anyway, the next chapter should make you all happy. I had to skip a lot because of...things. Only a few chapters left! READ AND REVIEW!_


	35. The White Figure

_Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHA! IF YOU THINK I OWN THIS THAN YOU'RE STUPID!_

_**To Internet Weaver:** I really do thank you for your honest criticism._

**The Switch**

**Chapter Thirty-five: The White Figure**

Kagome's face held no emotion, and her voice was equally devoid. Wind that didn't seem to exist kept her clothes and hair in constant, violent motion. "Naraku, you have fallen, and you haven't even realized it yet."

Naraku's grin faltered for a second, before returning to its normal, smug smirk. "Are you sure about that, Kagome?"

Kagome, though in her current state looked unable, gave Naraku a smirk of her own. "Are you sure you should be so cocky?" Naraku now looked pissed. "You see, I am not Kagome, though her soul is contained within me, as are the other souls of her comrades, and the souls of their ancestors." Naraku paled. "You see, as long as you live, those souls can't sleep. Not Kagome, not Yusuke, not Kikyou. Even Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Even their father, Inutaisho. Even Kaede, Kikyou's sister."

Naraku, for the first time in his life, felt a true spark of fear within him.

"I see you understand. There is no way you can live." The figure stated and raised her right hand slowly. "Now..._die_."

A blinding white light erupted from the figure's hand, and enveloped Naraku.

An explosion later, Naraku and his castle, along with the corpses of his minions, were gone.

The figure disappeared, leaving Kagome standing there, before she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

**Later**

Yusuke opened his eyes, slowly. "Wha..." He sat up, and looked around. His friends were lying around, all slowly getting up. He looked down when he felt something around his wrist. The tear-gem bracelet that Yukina had handed out to everybody...was going into Yusuke. "WHA..." Yusuke shouted and jumped back, but it had little effect. The bracelet was inside of him. "Wait a minute...it was...white..." Yusuke could have sworn that it was a bluish color...

"It worked..." A voice a few meters behind him said. He turned around to see Yukina staring at her friends, all of whom were rising. "I can't believe it...I was so afraid..." Tears poured out of the ice-maidens eyes. "He's really gone..." Yusuke looked around and saw Kuwabara, who had gotten up and was walking towards Yukina.

Then, beyond Kuwabara...Yusuke saw Kagome, still on the ground, unconscious. Anger boiled in his chest for a brief second before it dissipated into worry. Kagome wasn't moving. "Kagome..." Yusuke got up and walked towards the fallen girl. She looked wiped...

'Wait a minute...' Yusuke compared himself to Kagome. 'How come she's more battered than I am? Didn't I die? AGAIN?'

"She was the only one who die in that battle." Kikyou's voice came behind Yusuke. "It'll take longer for her to heal...but she'll be fine." Yusuke turned around. Inuyasha and Kikyou stood behind him.

"HOLD IT LADY!" Yusuke shouted, standing up and getting in Kikyou's face. Inuyasha twitched for a second, before relaxing. He knew Yusuke wouldn't hurt Kikyou. Yusuke was too much like himself. "WHADDYA MEAN THAT BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T DIE IT WILL TAKE LONGER TO HEAL? HOW THE HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

"I think you'd much rather hear it from Kagome herself." Kikyou smiled. Take good care of her." Kikyou and Inuyasha left Yusuke standing there, completely and utterly confused.

The head spirit detective turned around to face Kagome, and knelt down next to her. "Hard to believe people think I'm stupid. What were you trying to pull?" Yusuke smiled and began to stroke the girls cheek. "Whatever it was, it worked."

Yusuke picked Kagome up bridal style. "You are going to be in such deep shit when you wake up."

**End of Chapter**

_**TYN:** I know, it's the shortest chapter I've written, but I though I might want to get this out._

_**Yusuke:** I'M ALIVE! HALLELUJAH!_

_**TYN:** I thought you'd be happy!_

_**Yusuke:** READ AND REVIEW!_


	36. Kagome Fesses Up

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuyu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Thought ya'll should know._

**The Switch**

**Chapter Thirty-six: Kagome Fesses Up**

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and it took even slower for them to adjust. Kagome sat up and looked around. She was back in the caves of the hideout...and Yusuke was sleeping right beside her, his hand grasped firmly around hers. 'Oh...' Kagome smiled and observed the features on Yusuke's face. 'You know...it really has been a while since...'

Kagome leaned towards Yusuke slowly and poked his shoulder. on...wake up." Kagome said in a soothing voice. Yusuke's eyes shot open and he stared into hers. A long pause came and then...

"Yusuke..." Kagome said, her voice slightly choked up, and she hugged him tightly. Yusuke brought her head around and kissed her. After a while, they broke for a break and Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "I was so worried..."

"_YOU _WERE WORRIED?" Yusuke shouted, and Kagome knew that she was going to be in serious trouble. "WHAT DO YOU THINK _I _WAS? ALL OF A SUDDEN I WAKE UP AFTER THINKING I WAS _DEAD_, AND I FIND OUT YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO _DIDN'T DIE_! SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT THERE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON BUT YOU BETTER TELL ME!" Kagome's eyes widened. "IT SEEMS EVERYONE ELSE BUT ME KNOWS! EVEN _KUWABAKA_ KNOWS!"

"Eh...if you could be quiet for just one little second..." Kagome started but Yusuke interrupted her.

"I DON'T SEE WHY I SHOULD!" Kagome sweat-dropped.

"If you want to know, I'll tell you." Yusuke became quiet. "But first...is Hiei angry as of late?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah...but I couldn't tell why." Yusuke then grinned. "Tessa seemed to get it pretty under control though." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You're a little hentai-minded."

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"All right..."

**Flashback**

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Kagome muttered as she closed another book and stacked it on the shelf. "Kikyou...what makes you so sure that the answer is in here?" A book caught Kagome's eye and she took it out of the shelf. The title read Tear Gems.

"Something tells me it's going to be in here..." Kagome opened the book, and ended up breathing in quite a large amount of dust. "Jeez...how long has it been since someone opened this thing?" Kagome looked at the date carved on the inside cover. "Ok...only a few hundred-thousand years. Nothing abnormal about that..." She muttered sarcastically.

**An hour later**

"I think this is it..." Kagome reread the passage in her head one more time, and then read it out loud."

**End of Flashback**

"So...what was the passage?" Yusuke asked.

"Well...first off...you need a koorime who was half fire...but did not display the abilities of a fire youkai, and it had to be a female."

"So...Yukina plays a big role in this."

"Yeah. Second off, if Yukina gave us tear-gem bracelets willingly, than those bracelets could mean the difference between life and death."

"OH THAT MAKES A _WHOLE_ BUNCH OF SENSE!" Yusuke shouted, and Kagome glared at him.

"I'M NOT FINISHED! Ok...where was I...oh yeah. If a living creature like Naraku then kills the bearer of the bracelet that person's soul is put into the tear-gem, turning it to a crimson color."

"I don't see where you're going with this..."

"BE QUIET! Ok...uhm...if another bearer of the same kind of bracelet has the abilities of a miko and spirit energy abilities..."

"You."

"Yes. Anyway...if I drew those souls to me, my soul would then be borrowed by Rei...who is a protector of souls...and she would then take your souls along with the souls of your strongest ancestors to destroy the evil."

"And you knew this would work because?"

"Well...I didn't. Kikyou, Yukina, and I debated this, but decided that anything in Koenma's library has to be accurate."

"YOU _STOLE_ THAT BOOK FROM _KOENMA'S_ _LIBRARY_? ARE YOU NUTS?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Well...we thought it would be better than what _you_ guys were planning."

"..."

"You see...Naraku can regenerate at will...and then we realized...that was what made us fail last time. We hit him at different moments...so he could regenerate..."

"I think I know where you're going with this."

"Attack all at once...and Naraku's as good as dead...which he is. The only way we could ensure that we hit him was to put all of our energies into this."

"...I think I'm getting a headache." Yusuke groaned and rubbed his head. Kagome smiled and hugged him, snuggling into him.

"At least your still here to have that headache."

**End of Chappie**

_**TYN:** Hey...so...that explains it._

_**Yusuke:** Aw...feel better..._

_**TYN:** Look...I'm going to try and update tomorrow...but I was half-way through typing this that I lost interest. I found out...that...my best friend's mom died...and I loved her mom to death..._

_**Yusuke:** Save those tears for the funeral..._

_**TYN:** Yeah..._

_**Yusuke:** Read and Review._


	37. Saying GoodBye

_Disclaimer: Me no own_

_**To IY and YYH lover:** Yeah...I think I'll make a sequel...right after I finish all of my other fics. I'll think I'll make quite a few stories after this, if all ya'll want me to._

**The Switch**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Saying Good-Bye**

It took a few days for everything to get back to normal. The parents had to make up an excuse for their kids missing so much school...and it turned out to be a group vacation that they all took.

Yusuke and Kagome had been inseparable...as were Keiko and Kurama. Shippo had gotten a lot of pictures of the two couples, and was working on a new photo album.

Hiei could be seen with Tessa...or rather...around. Either that...or they would be arguing over stupid things. Shippo didn't fail to get quite a few pictures of the turnouts...all resulting in Hiei looking shocked or getting slapped or getting hit with some large, heavy object...usually a metal baseball bat borrowed from Botan.

Now everyone was at the portal...and a few spoken words were exchanged. Kagome looked at Kikyou.

"This is not the last time...is it?" Kagome asked.

"No...we'll still see each other...but I believe that if you miss any more school your mom would have a fit..." Kagome looked over at her mother...who was saying a few things to Sango and Miroku.

"I think she's concentrating more on me and Yusuke at the moment." Kagome blushed a little. Kikyou smiled and hugged Kagome.

"You know...I still feel bad about what I did to you when I first met you up until we started working together." Kagome nodded.

"Yeah...it's really hard to believe. That was over 500 years ago...so we really shouldn't worry about it, ne?" Kagome returned the hug. "Besides...we're friends now!"

"Despite what other people say, you and I are more alike than they think." Kikyou smiled. "For one...we look alike. For another...our boyfriends have temperamental problems." Kagome looked to where Kikyou had diverted her attention to see Inuyasha and Yusuke arguing.

"I'm not getting into that fight..." Kagome murmured.

"I agree."

**With Yusuke and Inuyasha**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SO WORRIED FOR?" Yusuke shouted. "I SAID I WOULD TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER!"

"SHE'S PRACTICALLY MY SISTER-IN-LAW!" Inuyasha shouted back. "I CAN'T HELP BUT BE WORRIED! WITH THAT JOB OF YOURS, SHE MIGHT GET KILLED!"

"I THINK WHAT WE JUST ACCOMPLISHED WAS MORE DANGEROUS THAN ANYTHING I HAVE TACKLED SO FAR!"

"AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! WE ALL GOT KILLED..."

"Save Kagome!"

There was a moment of silence between the two men. "Well...I guess I'll see you around."

"I'll keep Kagome safe. Don't worry. You keep Kikyou and the others safe." Yusuke scuffed the ground with his foot.

"You don't have to worry about that. I've kept them safe for 500 years...I think I can them safe."

**With Kouga**

"Are you sure?" Kouga asked. Tessa nodded. "Damn it runt...you're like my daughter." Kouga sighed.

"She'll be all right, with a little bit of training, she'll be one of the team." Koenma said to Kouga. "Hiei will be the one training her..."

"You seem surprised." Ayame commented.

"He was the one who suggested all of this in the first place." Koenma nearly shuddered. "You don't know Hiei that well...that is really out of character."

"Just as long as she gets to return after training and in-between missions, I'm good." Ginta chimed in.

"Yeah...and don't make her go unless you absolutely need her!" Hakkaku added.

"Now you're just being overprotective." Tessa grumbled, though no one heard her.

**With Keiko**

"And remember...if any perverts try anything..." Sango lectured the girl.

"Give 'em the classic slap." Keiko smiled.

"Well...I was going to say conjure my Hiraikotsu and give 'em a bashing...but I guess what you have will work too." Sango smiled back. Kurama and Miroku looked at both girls nervously.

"I'm so glad I'm not like you." Kurama commented to Miroku, who laughed nervously.

"Well...it's not like it's my fault! I have my reasons!"

"YOU'RE REASONS ARE PAST EXPIRED!" Sango brought her Hiraikotsu down on Miroku's head.

"I'm really glad you're not like Miroku." Keiko murmured to Kurama. "I don't know what I'd do if I had to hurt you."

"Hopefully...that will never happen."

_(Kurama's only fear...Keiko's Wrath)_

**With Everyone**

"Mommie, do you really have to go?" Shippo asked, tugging on Kagome's skirt. Kagome smiled sadly.

"Yes...but don't worry. I'll be back." Kagome hugged the kitsune. "Now, behave and don't cause too much trouble." Kagome's eyes got a glint in them. "Oh...and..." Kagome whispered in Shippo's ear, and the kit got a wicked glint in his eye.

"Ok Mommie!" Shippo hugged Kagome back and ran off to the wind master, Jin.

"Take good care of him." Kagome ordered. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I know what you mean, lass." Jin smiled. "You take good care of Yusuke...he's got himself in quite a bit of trouble, and something tells me it will happen again."

"Don't worry Shela, all of your friends will be safe. Yusuke can take good care of 'imself. He beat me, didn't he?" Chuu reassured Kagome.

"True."

"I'm proud of it!" Yusuke grinned, wrapping his arm around Kagome's shoulders. Chuu laughed.

"Well, you guys have fun! All of you girls, remember to have lots of kids!" Miroku smiled.

_BANG_

"YOU HENTAI!"

"Wow...every single girl..." Touya's eye twitched. "Remind me not to turn into Miroku."

"All right. Don't turn into Miroku." Rinku commented. "That's weird...even Genkai bashed him. He's gonna be hurting' for a few days."

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Well...I guess this is good-bye." Kagome sighed.

"I'll do the honors." Kikyou seemed a little bit depressed as she worked the spell to open the portal.

"Good-bye."

The Reikai Tentei and their families all jumped in.

**The Other Side of the Portal**

"We're home."

**_End of Story_**

_**TYN:** Well everybody, that's it!_

_**Yusuke:** WHAT? WHADDA YA MEAN THAT'S IT?_

_**TYN:** I mean that's it until I finish my other stories._

_   
**Yusuke:** You mean...it's over?_

_**TYN:** Yes. The Switch has come to an end._

_**Yusuke:** I hate you._

_**TYN:** There will be sequels! Just...not for a while..._

_**Yusuke:** Review!_


End file.
